


Break My Heart- Craquaria fanfiction (Miz Cracker X Aquaria)

by LeeSophia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cisgender, Craquaria - Freeform, Drag Queens, Drag Race, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, might add more couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia
Summary: Aquaria has been over everyone's bullshit for yearsShe just wants to drop out and go to a Beauty school.Brianna wants to prove people she's not as innocent as she seems.Maybe they can help each other out.





	1. You and I

Brianna Heller was the sweet popular girl living the life any 18-year-old wished for. By the beginning of the school year, she was the top student on all of her classes, she had a great circle of friends, everyone loved her and she had Dylan Brooks, the captain of the football team, practically begging to be her boyfriend.

Everyone knew about the relationship between Dylan and Brianna, even though they were not official yet. Every day Dylan would pick her up after every class and walk her to the next, carrying her books. They would have lunch together in the cafeteria, side by side, yet both surrounded by the football team guys and Brianna’s friends, which included Blair St. Clair, Vixen Taylor and Monét Bertin. She would watch his practice with her girls during the afternoon, right after studying in the library. By the end of the day, he would drive her home in his shiny red convertible Audi and leave anyone that saw them in love with how cute they were together. They looked like the perfect popular teen couple and Brianna couldn’t wait to tell him she would be his girlfriend.

Everything in her life seemed to be going amazing, so she never imagined it would all go to shit when an anonymous Instagram account posted that video.

Aquaria Palandrani, more commonly known as Aquaria Needles, had everything to be the perfect little girl everyone loved. But she wasn’t. Her family was rich, for her mother, Sharon ‘Needles’ (Coady), was not only the owner of a big company, left to her by Aquaria’s grandparents, but also her school’s principal. Sharon had a name to maintain as a big entrepreneur and a respected principal, so even though she always encouraged Aquaria to be her own self, as crazy and shocking as it would be, she always asked her to keep the façade as a well-behaved good student who wears pretty dresses and doesn’t complain when out in public.

That was not Aquaria.

She hated having to fake to be something she was not. She used to comply and do what Sharon asked her to do, but she eventually got sick of it and just started acting like her true self: A sexy, dark-loving party girl who didn’t care for things other than fashion and music.

When the year began, Aquaria had set up her mind: She was going to attend a beauty and fashion school.

Unfortunately, Sharon didn’t agree with that idea. She wanted her little girl near her, for she was all she had left. Besides, people would for sure talk about the girl’s sudden dropout and choice for the future.

Aquaria was not happy. She wanted to leave that place as soon as she could.

You see, Aquaria’s problems weren’t only family issues.

Back when she was the sweet and loving Aquaria, people wanted her around. She genuinely thought it was because they liked her.

_She was wrong._

She found out the real reason they hang out with her was because they wanted to fall under her mother’s and all the other teachers’ good graces. By the time she let that mask fall off, they started avoiding her, calling her a freak and making her an outcast.

Truth be told, at the beginning, it hurt. But she moved on, and couldn’t care less about any of their fake opinions on everything around them. She despised every single one of the popular kids and all their superiority issues.

Well, all but _her._

Brianna Heller intrigued her.

Unlike the others, Brianna wasn’t there when Aquaria went from a sweetie to the baddest bitch that school had ever seen. She only met Aquaria as the person she was today. They had never actually spoken, not even once. But something about her grabbed Aquaria’s attention. She had this feeling that the girl was much more than a pretty face with a perfect life, and was unsure if that feeling was a huge curiosity or a sexual desire. Either way, she wanted to know her.

The day she found her crying on one of the school’s bathrooms ended up being the first time they really talked.

She had just finished having lunch at Subways with the only people she tolerated at that school, Vanessa and Dusty, and decided to go apply her lipstick again while both her ‘friends’ went out for a smoke.

As she headed towards the middle mirror and applied her dark red lipstick back on, the sound of sobbing escaped from one of the stalls.

She wasn’t one to care about others’ problems and usually she would have walked out and continued on with her day, but something in her gut was telling her to check on the person. And when she listened, she was glad she did.

Aquaria knocked on the door to hear a soft ‘I’ll be out in a minute’ coming from the other side. She waited for the person to come out and when they did, she had to hold herself not to show any signs of shock.

“Hey, are you okay? Well, obviously you’re not or you wouldn’t be crying…what I mean is: What’s wrong?” She asked, stumbling upon her own words as Brianna looked at her.

“I…It’s…” Brianna started sobbing again and hid her face behind her palms, which lead to Aquaria placing one hand on her shoulder and using the other to rub her back, in hopes of giving her some comfort.

“It’s okay…shh…it’ll be okay…” She spoke as she calmed the shorter girl down.

“I’m sorry for being like this. I’m sure you know what happened and you’re probably thinking I’m some weak female who cries over a guy” She spoke. What?

“Actually, I have no idea what happened to you” Aquaria Admitted.

“Wait, really?” Brianna looked at her confused “Don’t you have an Instagram account?”

“Oh, I do, but I just don’t follow any of the fuckers that go here” She replied “Well, I’m obviously not talking about you though, I don’t really know you”.

“Well, you’re right. We don’t really know each other so I don’t want to bother you with my problems. Once again, I’m sorry” Brianna spoke, preparing to leave.

“Hold on, do you really think I’m going to let you walk out of here like this?! Makeup running, puffy eyes and most likely heading somewhere hidden so you can cry some more?! Nope. You can tell me what happened as I fix your makeup. You’re too pretty to be seen crying” Aquaria spoke, getting her make-up bag out and not realizing she had made the smaller girl blush.

As Aquaria took the girl’s busted make-up off and started to re-do it, Brianna decided that the least she could do for a girl who was being that nice to her was to explain to her what was happening.

“Well, there was a party last Friday, but I didn’t go. I stayed home studying for the exam we had on Monday. Still, all my friends went and had a good time, including Dylan. You know Dylan, right?” Brianna started.

“Yeah, I unfortunately know Dylan Brooks. He’s a block with no brains. I heard he’s been trying to go out with you for a while now, and I’ve always seen you guys together” Aquaria replied, applying some concealer on Brianna.

“Well, apparently Dylan got drunk on the party and someone recorded a video of him admitting to his friends that he’s only been trying to date me because I’m kind of popular and I have a big ass. He also said he was going to try to have sex with me as fast as he could because, to him, I’m just a ‘prude naïve girl who wants to be deflowered’ before dumping me. The person who recorded this created a fake account and followed everyone in our school so we’d all watch the video” She was about to start crying again, but was able to hold herself.

“Wow, what a dick” Aquaria replied pissed as she blended Brianna’s Concealer “You have all the rights to be upset, he’s a jerk and I hope you’re aware a guy like him doesn’t deserve your tears” She comforted her.

“I now know that! I just can’t believe he really thought I would be naïve enough to sleep with him soon after the two of us got together. Now, all I feel like doing is prove him wrong. I want to show him how much of a bad girl I can be and make him regret all the awful things he said about me, but I just don’t know how” Brianna admitted as Aquaria applied her mascara.

“I totally support that! You should totally do it. If there is something I hate is when people have a wrong perception of me. So, if Brianna Heller is not a sweet prude little girl who’s begging to be fucked by him, then you should make sure everyone knows that” Aquaria agreed, before grabbing two lip-glosses “Dark Pink or red?”

“Dark Pink” Brianna replied “But I just don’t feel like I have it in me. Besides, what would I do to actually show anyone that they’re wrong?!”

“There are lots of things you could do” She told her while finishing to apply her lip-gloss “But I just can’t think of anything right now. Do you have your phone with you?”

“Yeah, why?” Brianna questioned, taking it out of her jacket pocket.

“Let’s exchange numbers. I liked your attitude and I feel like I might be able to help you with this ‘show them they’re wrong’ plan. Besides, if anything else happens, I’ll be one call away” Aquaria admitted as she took her own phone out of her pocket. They exchanged numbers with little smiles on their faces and walked out of the bathroom together.

“I guess I’ll see you around, Brianna Heller” Aquaria spoke, softly.

“You sure will, Aquaria Palandrani” the blond replied smiling as the two walked their separate ways.


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, comment potato down in the comments so I know I should keep writing.  
> I potato all of my readers <3

Aquaria was excited.

She was finishing doing her makeup as she thought about how much fun she was going to have that night.

Just two hours ago, she had texted Brianna Heller the address where the college party they would be attending was to take place. They’d kept in touch since their first conversation on that dirty school bathroom and Aquaria decided to keep her promise to try and help Brianna out with her decision.

She unlocked her phone and re-read their texts with a smile on her face.

 **Hey girl, what r u doing tonight?  
**read

 **Nothing much. I was just going to stay in bed**  
**reading that book Mrs. Visage asked us to.**  
**Why?**  
Sent at 17:03

 **Wanna come with me to a party?  
**read

 **Hmm idk, I’m not sure if it’s a good idea. I**  
**might run into one of Dylan’s friends and I’m**  
**not down for that.**  
Sent at 17:04

 **Oh, come on. None of those losers r**  
**cool enough 2 attend the parties I go to**  
**and besides, no one would be expecting**  
**the good girl Brianna Heller to be attending**  
**an unknown party on a Friday night ;)**  
**read**

 **You’re right, but I still don’t know.**  
**The only times I went to parties I was with**  
**Dylan. I won’t know what to do/how to act.**  
Sent at 17:04

 **I’m sure parties must have sucked for u.**  
**Don’t worry, you’ll be with me and we’ll**  
**both have loads of fun. R u in?**  
read

 **You know what, Fuck it! Send me the address.  
**Sent at 17:05

//Aquaria sent a location//

 **This is probably the first time I’ve seen**  
**u cursing. I’m screenshotting this!! XD**  
**be there by 7pm.**  
read

 **Oh, Shut up! See you there!  
**Sent at 17:05

 

She was sure the two of them were to have a good time and if that meant she could get to know the sweet looking Brianna better, then her night was already complete.

She finished styling her long black hair in a tall ponytail and looked herself in the mirror. A black latex top piece with a pair of denim black shorts and knee height black latex high heel boots were all she needed to feel powerful…but of course she accessorized and made her whole makeup look bomb.

“Mom, I’m heading out. Can I take your car?” She asked as she walked down the stairs to meet Sharon in the living room.

“Sure. Just don’t scratch it. I want you home at least by 4” Sharon told her as she took her car keys from her purse and handed them to her daughter.

“Yeah yeah, I know” Aquaria said as she took the keys and kissed her mother’s cheek “See you”

“Behave!” Sharon told her before she walked out of the house.

The party was packing with people, but Aquaria refused to walk in without Brianna, so she just waited for her at the door.

This party was being thrown by one of her friends, Adore, who had just moved in alone and wanted to celebrate with lots of people, pizza and alcohol.

Brianna eventually arrived with who seemed to be her mother. It was a tall black beautiful woman who kissed her cheek goodbye and waved at Aquaria. Aquaria smiled and waved back as the car drove off and Brianna came to her encounter.

“Sorry I’m late, my mom insisted on bringing me” She excused her tardiness with a sweet smile. She was wearing a cute pastel purple dress and her blond hair as wavy as possible. She looked pretty cute in Aquaria’s opinion.

“It’s okay. I didn’t know your mom was t—”

“Black?” She giggled “My dad was a white Jewish man, so I guess I look a bit more like him”.

“I was going to say ‘that gorgeous’, but that I didn’t know as well” She giggled back.

“Oh, I’m sorry. People just tend to ask that whenever they meet her, mostly because we don’t look very much alike” She explained.

“I guess that’s fair. But truth be told, you do have something in common: You’re both beautiful” Aquaria complimented her, winking. “Now, shall we go in?”

Brianna just blushed and nodded, following Aquaria inside the huge house. There, as they walked from division to division, the taller girl introduced her to her friends. She met Adore, the owner of the house who’s on her second year in college and happens to be dating an older woman named Bianca. She then met Violet and Pearl, two pretty model girls who have been dating since high school and are now on their first year in college. They also seem to be the couple Aquaria is closer to. Finally, she met Aja, a genderfluid beautiful human being with mint green hair and deep brown eyes. Aja was also on her first year in college who immediately complimented Brianna on her dress.

“Can I get you ladies a drink?” Aja asked.

“Sure babe. A beer for me” Aquaria replied before turning to Brianna with a looked that asked her what she wanted to drink.

“I’ll have a beer too” Brianna replied shyly. Aja went to get them 3 beers in red solo cups while Aquaria and Brianna stayed in the living room talking and giggling. When they came back, they gave them their cups and soon walked away to chat with a girl named Kennedy.

Brianna and Aquaria spent the next hour talking to other girls and to each other. Violet and Pearl eventually joined in and the four girls got closer by the moment. Brianna told the two about her problems with Dylan and people at school like him assuming she’s just a goody-two-shoes, which made Violet call him a ‘disgusting piece of nail polish and a cheap pantyhose-acting bitch’ and Pearl ask Aquaria if the two of them should just empty his damn car tires.

“You know what, what’s your name on Instagram?” Violet asked, opening the app on her phone “I’ll look you up in Aquaria’s Instagram”.

“It’s (Instagram account), but Aquaria doesn’t follow me. She never told me her Instagram account for some reason” She admitted, making the brunet blush.

“Oh girl, you have no idea what you’re missing! Can I have your phone?” Violet asked. Brianna nodded, handing her phone over. The older girl quickly opened up Instagram and within seconds, Aquaria’s Instagram was on Brianna’s screen. Violet gave her phone back so she could have a look.

“Wow” was all Brianna could say at first, as she saw all the beautiful posts on makeup looks, hair and fashion tips given by the taller friend “You are so good! No wonder you have tons of followers”.

“She’s one of the best. She did our makeup for some photoshoots a while ago” Pearl told her as well, leaving the petite blond even more amazed.

“Stop it guys, you’ll make me blush” Aquaria said jokingly, making the others giggle.

“I’ve just followed you” Violet told Brianna “Open your instastories and I’ll open mine. Let’s record stories together so you can get more followers and rub it in that dick’s face” Brianna agreed and quickly the two were on a good shot together recording. “Hey everyone, it’s Violet Chachki and I’m here at this super cool party with my beautiful friend Brianna Heller. I’ll make this super quick because we’re having tons of fun. Dear loser who made her suffer, if I were you, I’d be crying in bed because you treated her wrong and now look at all you’re missing. She’s hot and super over you, Byyeee” Violet recorded in Brianna’s phone who was just giggling and the two winked at the end.

After a while, Violet and Pearl left because they had to head home and Brianna and Aquaria just stayed together, giggling and chitchatting.

“Girls, come dance with me” Aja called as she popped out of nowhere beside the two.

“I’m not really in the mood right now. I’m a bit tired” Brianna replied sweetly.

“What about you Aqua? You never denied a sexy dance with me!” Aja asked the taller girl.

Aquaria looked over at Brianna as if asking if she would mind, earning her a smile from the blond who told her to “just go have fun”.

Even though Brianna told her to go have fun, she couldn’t get her eyes off of her. Aquaria was sensual and eye-catching. As she danced so close to Aja, Brianna could tell the two of them were close. Closer than her for sure. And that kind of bothered her. Maybe it was because Aquaria was the only friend who had cared enough about her since the video was released and she had no one else. Maybe it was because without Aquaria, Brianna felt alone. Maybe it was because she didn’t have anyone else that understood her at the moment. It just bothered her.

Then, another thought hit her.

As she saw Aquaria’s body rub against Aja’s, she wondered if perhaps, Aquaria liked girls. Even though Aja was genderfluid, Aja had a female body and had a very cute female side. She recalled that she had never seen or heard anything about Aquaria dating anyone back at their school, so this could be the reason.

While Brianna’s mind was running, Aquaria’s eyes were all over her, trying to catch her attention at any point. She still didn’t know why she acted like this, but ever since they started talking, all Aquaria wanted was to be as close to her as she could. But as Brianna kept looking around the room and seemed lost in her thought, Aquaria just assumed that the last thing on her mind was her…


	3. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are liking this storie :) Keep on commenting

 

It was around 3:30 when Brianna and Aquaria decided it was time to leave. They said their goodbyes to everyone and walked out of Adore’s house.

“How are you heading home?” Aquaria asked as she took her mother’s car keys from her purse.

“I’m texting my mom so she can pick me up” the petite blonde replied as she took out her phone.

“Tell her I’ll give you a ride home” Aquaria said.

“Oh, you don’t have to, she’ll be here in 20 minutes for sure” Brianna retorqued, hopping her mother hadn’t fallen asleep already.

“I insist. I’m sure you mom is still in bed and 20 minutes is a long time for you to be standing here waiting for her” Aquaria explained as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her mom’s black BMW.

“Fine. I’ll text her saying you’ll drop me off” Brianna replied entering the vehicle.

On the way home, they were both silent. Aquaria driving and Brianna thinking about the realization she had made while watching Aquaria dance. After some deep thinking, she decided to just ask before her doubt consumed her.

“Hey…Aquaria?”

“Yes Brianna?”

“Can I ask you a really personal question? But you have to promise me you won’t be mad or think I’m weird or something” She questioned really nervous.

“Of course. Ask me anything, I’m an open book” Aquaria replied, not taking her eyes off of the road.

Brianna rubbed her two small hands together and took a deep breath as she formulated the question in her head.

“Do you like girls?”

Aquaria’s eyes widened in surprise, but once again, didn’t leave the road.

“Why do you ask that?”

“I’m just curious…”

“Well, yeah, I guess. I don’t really care about people’s gender. When I like someone, I just do” Aquaria replied.

“Oh” Brianna said softly. _She must be dating Aja then,_ she thought.

Aquaria noticed Brianna was lost in her thoughts again.

“Do you want to ask me anything else?” She asked.

“Hmm…how long have you and Aja been a thing?” the blonde asked.

Aquaria stayed silent for a few moments, letting the question sink in, before she started laughing.

“What? Why are you laughing?” Brianna questioned confused.

“Aja and I are not a thing. We could never! They’re like a sibling to me” She assured her.

“But the two of you seemed so comfortable together, and your dancing was so…sexual! It looked like a couple dancing” Brianna explained.

“Aja and I are just really close. Besides, she likes this girl from your Biology class, Farrah. While we were dancing, they were asking me if I could maybe convince you to get them her Instagram” Aquaria admitted.

“Oh. I get it now. Sorry!” Brianna spoke, awkward.

“Don’t be like that, I’m glad you asked me. It means you also want to get to know me” Aquaria told her smiling “But what about you, Brianna Heller, are you just into boys?”

Brianna stayed silent.

She had never confessed this to anyone, mostly because all her friends were straight and she was afraid they would judge her for it.

But Aquaria was different.

She felt like she could trust her no matter what.

“I’m Bi-Curious…I’ve never been with a girl before, but they do attract me…” She finally admitted.

“Oh really? Physically, psychologically or both?”

“I guess both…there used to a girl in my old school who I kind of…liked” She said as she leaned her head on the car’s window.

“How was she like?” Aquaria was curious. She wanted to know as much about Brianna as she could.

“She was older by 3 years and much taller than me. And she was slim too” Brianna recalled “Her hair was curly black with red tips. We were forced to use a uniform, which was white shirt with the school’s logo and a red square skirt, but she always styled it with a black leather jacket and some black fishnets. She had this big group of friends who were all really badass. And among them there was the sweet old me, who she usually confided and talked to about most of her problems”

“She seems awesome. What’s her name?”

“Her name was Kylie” She said with a bit of a sad tone.

“OMG did she die?” Aquaria blurted out.

“No, god no. I hope not” Brianna replied fastly.

“I’m sorry but you sounded so sad. What happened then?” Aquaria breathed in relief.

“She run away with her Boyfriend Ryan and the last time I heard something about her, she was living in Spain with her new born daughter” Brianna explained.

“She was a mother at…?”

“20. She called her baby Brianna, which made me cry. She says it was an homage to the sweetest girl she ever met” Brianna smiled.

“We’ve just spent the last five to ten minutes talking about really personal things” Aquaria stated before the two of them started giggling.

“Hey, I just remembered, I have Farrah’s Instagram. I’ll dm it to you so you can give it to Aja” Brianna realized as she picked up her phone.

As she opened her Instagram, more than 15 dms popped up. Some from random jocks who were complimenting Violet’s beauty but most of them from her friends. Friends who even though talked to her every day, never asked her how she felt after what happened.

Blair…

 **Brianna, where are you? Are you at a party?**  
sent at 01:45

Vixen…

 **Girl who the hell are you with? You went out without us?**  
sent at 01:52

Even Monét…

 **For someone who doesn’t like to go out, you sure look like you’re having the time of your life. Who r u with?**  
Sent at 01:55

Then, she noticed a text from someone she wished had never texted her.

Dylan.

 **Can we talk?**  
Sent at 2:03

 **No.  
**Delivered

She looked up Farrah’s Instagram and just sent them to Aquaria, who she had followed just 2 hours ago.

“We’re here” Aquaria announced, pulling up on Brianna’s house “I hope you had fun tonight”

“I sure did” Brianna smiled.

“Then, can I assume I’ll be taking you to more parties with me?” Aquaria asked.

“Sure. I have to go now. Text me when you get home so I know you got home safely” Brianna said taking her seatbelt off.

“Okay. See you on Monday” Aquaria waved her off as Brianna got out of the car and walked inside her house.

On her way home, lots of things run through her mind.

Brianna’s problems…her desire to show people she’s not as innocent as she seems…Her own problems…her wish to leave that hell of a school and attend a beauty school in LA…their conversation in the car…

What could she do?

Then, an Idea hit her.

She drove home as fast as she could to text Brianna. Once she parked her mom’s car, she ran inside, locked the door, placed the car keys on the entrance table and headed to her room. She took her phone and immediately dialed Brianna’s number. Something like this couldn’t be said through text.

 **“…Hello?”** Brianna’s soft voice sounded a bit sleepy.

**“I think I know something we can do to show people you’re not as naïve as you look...”**


	4. Cracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support :)

After Bob told Brianna she couldn’t be up that late on the phone with her friends, the two girls agreed to meet up the next morning for some coffee. There, they’d be able to discuss Aquaria’s brilliant idea.

As soon as Brianna arrived at the destination, she noticed the brunette sited by a window. She was not paying attention to anything around her, just her and her phone. The blonde ordered a Mocha Expresso and a Caramel Macchiato for Aquaria (which she knew to be her favorite drink) and headed towards the table.

“Good morning” She said, making Aquaria finally notice her presence. She placed the sweet drink in front of the taller girl and sat down in front of her

“Oh, good morning” Aquaria replied, grabbing her purse “How much was this?”

“Don’t worry, it’s on me” Brianna replied, taking a sip from her hot bitter beverage.

“Thanks” Aquaria said, placing her wallet down and dinking a little bit from her cup.

“So, what’s your idea?” Brianna went straight to the point. This was really important to her and if Aquaria had thought about something, she was sure it would be something useful.

“Okay, first thing’s first, I need to ask you to not be completely shocked with this idea, because this may be a bit weird and probably too much to ask. Can you promise that if you think this is a bad Idea, we can continue being friends?” Aquaria questioned, worried. Brianna had never seen Aquaria like this, so it must be really important.

“Sure. There’s nothing you can say to me that can make us stop being friends” Brianna Replied.

“Okay, so here’s the thing. The plan I have to propose to you is not only beneficial to you, but to me as well” Aquaria spoke, taking another sip from her drink.

“How so?” Brianna replied.

“You see, you’re not the only one wanting to shock people” Aquaria explained before taking a deep breath. A breath she would need for the next sentence to come off “What if the two of us…dated?”

Brianna almost spit off her coffee. She was caught off guard and was trying her best to control the blush popping out on her face.

“What do you mean? Us dating? I’m not getting it”

“Here’s the deal: I don’t want to stay at this school for another two years. I want to quit and move to LA to study at a Beauty and Fashion school. The thing is, my dear mom, our Principal, Sharon Needles as you know her, doesn’t agree with my decision because she’s too afraid of what people’s comments might do to her career. So, I need to cause some sort of commotion in people’s opinions about me, strong enough for her to realize her best option is to just send me to LA” Aquaria explained.

“And that would be to date a girl?” Brianna questioned.

“Oh, no. She knows I like girls and that I’ve had a girlfriend before. The commotion would be in our ‘relationship’ and the end of it. Us starting to ‘date’ would make people at school comment a lot more, and that would be good for the two of us because: 1, no one knows the we like girls; and 2, no one would expect the two of US to be together. Dylan would be super shocked/mad at you change of choices, especially because you would be dating me, something he never got. He and everyone would reformulate their opinions about you” Aquaria continued.

“He would be really angry and jealous” Brianna agreed.

“And then, the best part: We spend 2 to 3 months together, making people believe we’re the most badass couple there is, and at the end, you break up with me in a really nasty way. I pretend to take it really bad and the minds of the whole school explode. People would realize you’re not that innocent since you broke the ‘bad girl’s’ heart, and they would comment so much my mom would realize her only option to let the subject die is to allow me to leave to LA” Aquaria finished.

“But if I broke up with you, why would people actually believe I’m not just a goody-two-shoes?” Brianna still questioned.

“Because the break up will be a really hard one. Maybe a fight in the cafeteria or an argument during a class. So, what do you say, are you in?” Aquaria questioned.

“I don’t know…what if people don’t believe us?” Brianna still had her doubts.

“If they don’t, we make them believe us” Aquaria replied, smiling “But remember, no matter what, I got you back. We’re in this together” She assured her.

Brianna really thought hard about this.

Should she accept?

Would people really believe it?

Would Dylan suffer enough for the things he said about her?

She took a glance at Aquaria’s face and the answers to all those questions immediately appeared in her mind

“I’m in” She smiled.

“Yay” Aquaria cutely squeaked before covering her mouth embarrassed “Sorry, I’m just really excited. I can’t wait to see all those people’s faces”.

“Hey, I have an Idea. Place your cup in a way the only letter we can see is the letter ‘A’ and I’ll post a picture of our two drinks together with the description ‘Date’” Brianna Suggested.

“Creating suspense! I like it! Let’s do it”

They took the picture and posted it.

Not even 5 minutes later, people started asking her who she was with in the comment section and through her direct messages.

Including Dylan.

“Dylan just texted me” Brianna said.

“What did he say?” Aquaria questioned, finishing her drink.

“Look”

 **A? Who’s A? Adam from my team? André from**  
**Music Class? Who the fuck is on a date**  
 **with you?**  
Sent at 10:34

 **I’m sorry, okay?! We really need to talk, princess?**  
Sent at 10:34

“Princess?” Aquaria asked, giggling.

“Yeah…he used to always call me that…I honestly hated it…” She admitted.

“I have to say, it sure sounds cheesy” Aquaria commented.

“He used to say it was because I was always pink, tiny and sweet, like a little princess” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Believing I know more about the real you, I would say those are not the adjectives I would to describe you” Aquaria smirked.

“Oh yeah?! Then which ones would you use for me?” Brianna played along.

“I’d use: Thin, white and salty” Aquaria replied and the two giggled “Like a—”

“Like a Cracker?”

“Yes! Wait, that’s also a racial slur!” Aquaria acknowledge.

“Brianna Cracker used to be my nickname when I was growing up, among the maternal side of my family” She admitted.

“Sounds like a very healthy nickname for a kid” Aquaria replied sarcastically.

“Yeah, but I loved it, because it also reminds me of my favorite snack: Brie on a Cracker”

“Brie-on-a-Cracker?” Aquaria sounded it out loud, realizing it does sound like that “Oh my god, you’re right! You know what, fuck the ‘princess’ shit, when it’s just the two of us, I’m calling you Miz Cracker…or Cracker for short”

“That sounds lovely. So, when do we start with this awesome plan of ours?”

“Monday! All their chins are going to drop to the floor when they see who’s the top duo in that school now. As we walk through those front doors, they won’t even know what hit them...."


	5. The girl I kiss and take on dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all you support. I'm trying my best to update daily, but I also have other projects that I'm working on, so I can' t promise this will be like this until the end. 
> 
> Which other couples would you like to see besides Craquaria, Pearlet and Biadore?  
> (Both Blair and Asia will have their boyfriends in this fanfiction, so any ships without these two characters is possible)
> 
> //Spoiler Allert//  
> There's a romantic triangle comming your way.

As her mother took her to school, Brianna would go over the plan Aquaria and her had made the night before through facetime.

_Meet Aquaria at the School’s gate at 08:35;_  
Hold her hand as we enter the school;  
Sit by her in Biology, French and Math;  
Have lunch with her;  
Study together in the Library;  
Let Aquaria drive me home;

_Extra notes:_  
Make sure to introduce Aquaria to my friends;  
Be as touchy as I can be!

_Sounds easy, just a little nerve-wracking._

“We’re here baby. You want me to pick you up since you’ve completely told that idiotic boy, Dylan, to get to stepping?” Her mom asked with a smile on her face as she stopped the car in the school’s parking lot.

“No mom, thank you. Aquaria will take me home” She replied, grabbing her books and bag. She kissed Bob goodbye and walked out of the car.

As she walked towards the School’s gate, she took deep breaths. There were many people outside, so a big reaction was expecting them as soon as they held each other’s hand and started walking like a cute couple.

She saw Aquaria from afar. She had her black hair in a ponytail, curled. She was wearing red skinny jeans with a white classic shirt and a leather jacket over it. She was also wearing some high heel boots, that made her sexy slim figure even taller than she already was. Brianna’s luck was the fact that herself had brought a pair of high heel brown boots to match her brown skirt and white classic shirt, or else they would be looking like mother and daughter due to the height difference.

As she got closer to the Brunette, a smile popped up on her face. To Brianna, Aquaria was her most recent reason to smile, and no matter what, she couldn’t help smiling around her.

“Good Morning baby” Aquaria said, handing her a cup of Black Expresso, just like she liked it.

“Good Morning honey, you didn’t have to get me coffee” She said, taking the cup.

“But I wanted to. Read the cup” Brianna looked at the cup and read one of the sweetest sentences she had even seen.

_Two hearts in love need no words.  
                      -Marceline Desbordes-Valmore_

“Aww, so cute” She replied with a smile.

Aquaria used her hand to move Brianna’s hair away from her ear and came closer.

“Are you ready to bring all of these assholes’ chins to the ground, more than they already are?” She whispered.

Brianna took a deep breath and looked around, realizing some people were already looking at them. She then took a glance at Aquaria’s face, which was really close to hers, and just nodded.

With that confirmation, Aquaria grabbed the small girl’s hand and the two started heading towards the main entrance.

**“Are those Brianna Heller and Aquaria Palandrani?”**

**“I wasn’t aware they even knew each other”**

**“Are they dating?”**

**“There’s no way. Brianna is straight. She was with Dylan until someone published that video”**

**“And Aquaria is too much of a bad influence. Brianna would never date someone like her”**

That last one hit Aquaria right where it hurt, but she wasn’t going to let it show. They just walked proudly inside the school. As soon as they did, more eyes were on them. She felt Brianna shake a little bit, so she just squeezed her hand for reassurance and smiled to her.

After seeing Aquaria’s confident exterior with that cute little smile on her lips, Brianna knew it was time for her to show people who she really was.

The two walked to Brianna’s locker, hand in hand, saying sweet and random things to each other as they passed people by. When they finally arrived to their destination, awaiting her stood 3 very shocked faces, Blair, Vixen and Monét.

 “Good morning ladies” The petite blond spoke, leaning her head against Aquaria’s shoulder.

“Good…good morning” Blair greeted a little taken back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything during the weekend. I was busy with my girlfriend” She said, making Monét cough and both Vixen and Blair’s eyes widen “By the way, look at the cute sentence she wrote on the coffee she bought me” She showed them the coffee cup.

“Girlfriend? As in girl who is a friend?” Vixen asked, still a bit taken back.

“Oh, come on guys, you know what I mean when I say girlfriend. The girl I kiss and take on dates.” Brianna smirked at the reaction her friends were giving her. That was what she wanted and she was getting it.

“And your girlfriend is Aquaria?” Monét asked, most likely the calmest of them all.

Aquaria was holding herself not to laugh in their faces.

She knew none of those girls were homophobic, but they just never expected Brianna to like girls and to, out of nowhere, show up with her, of all people, as her girlfriend.

“Yeah, Aqua and I have kind of always had a crush on each other, but we never had the guts to tell one another. One day we ended up interacting in the school’s bathroom and we exchanged numbers. We started talking, texting, she even took me to this awesome college party last Friday and yesterday we decided to get together!” She smiled. To make it more believable, Aquaria kissed Brianna’s forehead. The other three girls were still a bit taken back, but they sure seemed to believe it.

“But, what about Dylan?” Blair asked with a worried tone.

“Dylan? You mean the Dylan who just wanted to date me because I’m popular and I have a big ass? The Dylan who wanted to fuck me and leave me right after? The Dylan who was recorded saying all these things and that video ended up online for everyone to see? The Dylan we should have talked about after that video’s release when you asked me how I was feeling…oh, wait, you guys never did. That Dylan?! Yeah, I couldn’t care less about that excuse of a man” Brianna’s usual calm and sweet tone was now extra salty, just like the fearless Brianna Aquaria had met during those past few days.

The three girls looked down, realizing none of them had cared enough to check if Brianna was okay. Aquaria already knew that they hadn’t, mostly because it was her who was there for the blonde when she was not feeling well.

“We…We were going to talk to you…but you seemed okay and we didn’t want to bring that up…we’re sorry” Vixen said, softer than her usual tone.

“I don’t hold grudges girls, even though I needed you girls, the fact that you were not there made me thrust Aquaria even more, and now here we are” She said, smiling. “Aqua, we need to get to French. Shall we go?”

“Sure Bri” Aquaria replied, before turning to the three girls in front of them “It was nice ‘talking’ to you guys again” And with that, the two walked away.

“What was that about?” Brianna whispered.

“What?”

“The ‘talking to you guys again’ part”

“Ah… nothing, don’t worry about it” Aquaria simply replied.

As they walked together towards the class, Brianna started checking in her mind the goals they had already achieved from that day’s list:

_Meet Aquaria at the School’s gate at 08:35;_ _✓_ _  
Hold her hand as we enter the school;_ _✓_ __  
Sit by her in Biology, French and Math;  
Have lunch with her;  
Study together in the Library;  
Let Aquaria drive me home;

_Extra notes:  
Make sure to introduce Aquaria to my friends; __✓_ __  
Be as touchy as I can be!

Three done, and the day was just beginning. Many people were still going to see them together that day, so the best advise she had was for them to get ready, because there’s a lot coming their way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all you support. I'm trying my best to update daily, but I also have other projects that I'm working on, so I can' t promise this will be like this until the end. :)
> 
> Which other couples would you like to see besides Craquaria, Pearlet and Biadore?  
> (Both Blair and Asia will have their boyfriends in this fanfiction, so any ships without these two characters is possible)
> 
> //Spoiler Allert//  
> There's a romantic triangle comming your way.


	6. Hold your tongue before you talk about my girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, longer Chapter today (Double the size).  
> I'm sure you'll like this one for it is full of interesting reactions and scenes.  
> XOXO  
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I potato you!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!

The first morning as a ‘couple’ went well for the two girls. They had sat together during all their common classes and when they had separate ones, Aquaria made sure to go pick up Brianna. People around them tended to stare, mostly walking around halls and inside the classrooms. They even watched an initial reaction from their Biology teacher, Mr. Rice, who stopped on his tracks as soon as his eyes landed on the two of them sitting together, but he soon shook it off and kept walking towards his desk.

Through, there was a moment by the end of the lesson that made the two of them smile. The little pink haired Farrah Moan came up to the two as they were putting their stuff away to go have their lunch with a bright look in her eyes.

“Hey, Aquaria and Brianna, I just wanted to tell you guys something, is that okay?” She asked sweetly.

“Yeah, sure, What’s up Farrah?” Aquaria replied.

“First, I wanted to congratulate you guys for your relationship” She said smiling.

“Aw, thank you darling” Brianna replied.

“And the other thing is, I wanted to thank you guys” She told them, making the two of them look at her confused.

“Thank us? For what?” Aquaria questioned.

“For giving Aja my Instagram” She told them with a tiny blushing color on her cheeks.

“Oh, that” Brianna was a bit scared the pink haired girl would be mad at that, but seeing that she was thanking them, it showed that she actually appreciated the action “You’re welcome”

“They are the sweetest to me, I swear. We’ve been talking since they took the courage to dm me and things have been going very well. I’m hopping something good is coming our way as well” She said with a happy moan.

“That’s so nice to hear” Brianna said, smiling.

“Well I’m sure you guys have things to do, so I won’t take more of your time. Once again, thank you guys.” Farrah told them, picking up her bag and leaving with a smile.

“Aw, that was sweet” Brianna told Aquaria as she picked the rest of her book up.

“It sure was. I’m glad things are going well with her and Aja. But enough about them, my little cracker. Are you ready for lunch?” Aquaria asked.

“I’m kind of nervous, but not nervous enough to miss on my lunch. Let’s go!” The blonde said, picking up the taller girl’s arm and placing it over her own shoulders as they headed towards the Cafeteria.

Lunch.

Lunch was for sure going to be the biggest challenge of the day.

Everyone in School was going to be there: Pretty Cheerleaders like Kalorie Williams and her team; Beauty queens like Asia O’Hara and Mayhem Miller; Cute Athletes like Kameron Michaels and all her Volleyball team mates; Smart cookies like Yuhua Hamasaki; Even the Music Club leader, Monique Heart, and the Debate club leader, Eureka O’Hara were there; But the people that made the new ‘couple’ truly nervous were Brianna’s friends, who had already seen them and had most likely spent the whole morning talking about their encounter; and the Jocks.

The School Jocks consisted of Dylan, who happened to be the captain, Blaze, Blair’s boyfriend and Dylan’s right-hand man, and a bunch of other idiots. They all wore Red and White Jackets and usually were seen all together, which ended up making them look a little intimidating.

Brianna was trying her best to show people she’s not just as innocent as she looks and that she is able to fight back and stand up for herself, but at that moment, if it wasn’t for Aquaria’s presence, she probably would be really scared to enter the large Cafeteria that awaited her.

Aquaria, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about who was there and what they would say, as long as they said something that helped the two. She loved how close Brianna and her had become and people’s reactions were super funny, but they had a goal to be achieved, and that was what she was going for.

As the two entered, they immediately felt everyone’s eyes on them. Cheerleaders were commenting, Beauty queens were tweeting, athletes were staring, the smartest students were whispering. Even the two club leaders had stopped their lunch club discussions to observe the two.

Brianna started shaking as soon as her eyes landed on Dylan’s Strawberry Blond hair and puddle blue eyes. He was eyeing her with confusion and anger all over his face.

Aquaria felt Brianna’s uncertainty, so to make sure she was okay, and even a little more comfortable, she gave her shoulders a soft squeeze and turned to look her in the eyes.

That look.

The look Aquaria gave her made Brianna’s confidence rise again.

She didn’t know why, but whenever she was unsure of something, the simple presence, look and smile of the tall girl took all her doubts away.

The blonde took a deep breath and popped up a smirk on her lips as they continued making their way towards a very visible table in the middle of the whole Cafeteria. As soon as they sat down, three lovely faces who they had already seen earlier came up to them.

“Brianna? Aquaria?” Monét called as they stood in front of them.

“Yeah?” The two replied confused.

“We wanted to apologize for the way we acted this morning” Blair said with a soft smile on her lips “We were in a lot of shock because we didn’t know you liked girls as well, and we realized after what happened that we’ve been really—” Blair was doing her best not to cry. Aquaria noticed something in that situation. They really liked Brianna.

“Really Shitty friends. We’re really sorry” The Vixen completed, rubbing Blair’s back. “We should have been there for you when you needed, but we weren’t. We’re really glad Aquaria was there, even though we should have also helped you out in a situation like that”

“And we also want you to know that we totally support your relationship and if anyone tries to mess your happiness up, Blair will give them a very calm and kind of harsh lecture, while I empty their car’s tires and Vixen punches them in the nose” Monét made sure to add.

Aquaria was speechless. Her expression was blanc. She wanted to react, but she couldn’t. A part of her wanted to say thank you to them and maybe even try to build up a friendship with them, but the other part just wouldn’t let it happen.

Brianna let a tear fall down her cheeks as she got up and hugged her three friends.

“I forgive you guys. I love you all so much” Brianna told them with a smile. Aquaria realized the best she could do was be cordial with them for the sake of her plan with Brianna.

As the now five girls sat down, ready to have lunch, they didn’t realize the groups of males approaching them.

“Brianna?” Dylan called “Can we talk?”

Brianna froze for a second before letting her smile fall and replacing it with an angry expression.

“No” She crossed her arms over her chest “I’ve told you by text and I’m telling you now, we can’t talk. I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to be near you, I don’t even want to see you, so get as far away from me as you can”

“You have to let me explain what—”

“Listen here dick-for-brains, she doesn’t have to do anything. If she said no, it means no” Aquaria got up in defense of Brianna.

“Fuck off, Dyke. Go back to your hiding hole like you used to and leave us normal human beings alone” Dylan insulted Aquaria, pissing off Brianna.

“Hold your tongue before you talk about my girlfriend or I’ll cut it off for you” Brianna exploded, getting up and showing off her more badass side.

“Girlfriend? You’re dating her?! I though the rumors were fake because there was no way in hell a girl like you would date someone like her. In fact, there was no way in hell a girl like you would date a girl. You can stop pretending to be dating her in your lame attempt to make me jealous and talk to me about us” He replied, poison in his voice. Aquaria felt it hurt, but didn’t back down.

“Yeah, I’m the one dating her, something you always wished you were but were never able to achieve because you’re below her level in very kind of way and she deserves someone better than a piece of shit like you” Aquaria retorqued.

“Fucking bitch, you really think she likes you? She’s using you to make me jealous. She would never be with someone like you for real. That’s why she only walks around with you, hand in hand, to show off. I’m sure she doesn’t even kiss you” He spit, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, but we do. We have the hottest make out sessions, which you never got to get, and thank god for that, because you’re just a sexist fool” Brianna replied.

“Ah yeah?! Prove me wrong. Kiss! Kiss right here in front of everyone if you’re not just for show” He demanded.

Aquaria and Brianna looked at each other.

Aquaria would be lying if she said she didn’t want to kiss Brianna. Her pump lips were the thing she had wanted to taste the most during the past few days. But she wasn’t sure Brianna wanted it too.

Brianna would be lying if she said she didn’t want to kiss Aquaria. Aquaria was pretty, sexy and hot and getting a kiss from her was something she was tempted to try. But she wasn’t sure Aquaria wanted it too.

Before Brianna could say anything, the opportunity was taken from her, by Aquaria’s response to the jock in front of them.

“Wouldn’t you like that? To have your dirty sexy lesbian watching wishes unfold in front of you so you could probably jerk off to it later?! Brianna and I owe you nothing”

Brianna was a bit disappointed at this, but chose not to show it. Maybe Aquaria didn’t want to kiss her like she did…

“Oh, you’re playing that fucking card?! Right! You’re both just full of shit. I don’t believe this one bit. I won’t believe this bullshit until I see a fucking kiss between you two, so just kiss, you lesbo freaks” He yelled.

“We owe you nothing, dumbass, but if you really want to know” Brianna said, getting closer to Aquaria, hugging the sides of her body with very sexual vibes “The sex you wanted to have with me?! I’m having it every steamy night with Aquaria, and damn, we fuck good!” That was all it took to drive Dylan to his limit.

“YOU’RE LYING! STOP LYING! IF YOU’RE REALLY TOGETHER JUST KISS HER THEN? WHY WON’T YOU? SHE’S MORE WORTH FUCKING THAN ME? HER, OF ALL PEOPLE?!”

“Dylan, leave, you’re embarrassing yourself” Monét told him, rolling her eyes at his attitude.

“WHY WON’T THEY KISS THEN? JUST KISS, YOU FREAKS”

“Dylan, I really think you should leave” Blair advised, softly.

“SHUT UP, BITCH” he yelled at the small girl, who squealed in fear.

“Bro, that’s my girlfriend! No one calls my girlfriend a Bitch, so you better shut the fuck up before I make you” Blaze jumped in to defend Blair.

“That’s it. You’ve insulted Brianna and her girl, Aquaria; now you’re even calling Blair a bitch. That’s it, get the fuck out dick-face before I hit you so hard your parents will not only be paying for that pretty car you have, they’ll also be paying for your rhinoplasty. Now get to stepping!” Vixen stepped in front of him, really close, looking him fearlessly dead in the eye. He shook a bit as soon as he realized she wasn’t kidding.

“Fine. But this isn’t over. Everyone will eventually figure out the two of you are just for show when they notice all you do is hold hands. Mark my words, YOU’LL ALL SEE THAT I’M RIGHT” And with that, he walked out of the Cafeteria, followed by all his friends…but Blaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, longer Chapter today (Double the size).  
> I'm sure you'll like this one for it is full of interesting reactions and scenes.  
> XOXO  
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I potato you!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!


	7. Kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, what you all have been waiting for!!  
> XOXO  
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I potato you!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!

The cafeteria was dead silent, looking at the table where everything at happened. Brianna and Aquaria sat back down and the shorter girl leaned her head over Aquaria’s shoulder.

“What are you people looking at? This isn’t a fucking exhibition” Vixen yelled at everyone staring and they went back to living their lives, eating their lunches and talking to the people next to them.

“Are you okay, baby?” Blaze said, sitting next to Blair.

“Yeah, thanks for standing up for me babe” She replied snuggling close to his neck as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

“Of course I stood up for you. Dylan was being a dick, towards you and your friends” Blaze replied before turning to Brianna “Bri, I’m sorry about all of this. Dylan has just been acting like that since that video came out and exposed the type of guys he is. I didn’t know of his intentions with you, and now that I know and saw the way he acted, you can be sure he won’t be seeing much of me”

“Thanks Blaze. It’s nice to know not everyone on that team is a jerk” Brianna replied.

“You’re welcome Bri. Oh, and just so you know, I think it’s really dope of you and Aquaria to start dating. You look cute together. Aquaria is hella cool!” He told her.

“Funny to hear YOU say that, Blaze” Aquaria replied, looking him dead in the eye.

In that moment, Monét, Vixen, Blaze and Blair all froze, leaving Brianna really confused.

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Brianna asked Aquaria, still confused.

“It’s nothing love, just a few things I remembered. Don’t worry about it” Aquaria replied, kissing Brianna’s forehead.

“Well, then let’s raise this mood guys. That fucktard is gone so we can all chill” Brianna said with a smile, which made all of her friends sighed in relief and start chatting.

“Can we talk about how this was the first time I actually heard Brianna curse ever since I met her?” Monét mocked her, making them all laugh.

“Oh, shut up”

After Lunch, everyone went back to their classes to finish their day off. Brianna and Aquaria, whose classes had already ended, chose to head to the library alone to study a bit and talk about all the things that had happened that day.

They were lucky only 2 nerdy girls and the old half-deaf librarian were there, which meant they had a lot more privacy to talk without being heard. They still chose to head to the back of the room to make sure they wouldn’t get caught talking. As they placed their things on a table, hidden behind 3 bookshelves, the two sat one next to the other.

“Our plan is going well, right?” Brianna asked, with a smile on her lips.

“Better than I expected. If people were already talking, after that scene from Mr. ‘I-don’t-believe-you’, now they can’t take our names out of their mouths. I heard some girls commenting on how they thought you were super shy and afraid of everything until they saw you arguing with Dylan. They said you were Fierce!” Aquaria replied, smiling.

“Yeah…but Dylan might be problematic since he doesn’t believe that we’re together…” Brianna sighed “Do you think we should have done what he asked and just…kissed?”

Brianna was nervous. She had asked that question in order to figure out if Aquaria hadn’t kissed her back then because she didn’t want to or because or something else.

Aquaria froze, looking at the table.

She recalled that moment in her head.

She had wanted to kiss Brianna, but she wanted her consent first, and besides, she didn’t want their first kiss to be in the middle of the cafeteria, surrounded by those peeps and worst, just to prove a point to Dylan. She wanted to kiss Brianna because Brianna wanted to kiss her back.

“I don’t think we should have. We did the right thing” Aquaria said, making Brianna look away, sadness in her eyes. Aquaria noticed this and realized that maybe she should explain it further “Cracker, I didn’t want to kiss you without you consent, because that is wrong, and I didn’t want to do it just because that jerk was asking for it”.

“That’s…that’s really nice of you, really…” Brianna blushed, realizing the reason behind it all was Aquaria’s concern for her. _Wait…does that mean that if it wasn’t for that, she would kiss me?_ “But he said he won’t believe it until he sees a kiss from us…What should we do then?”

“I…I don’t know…” Aquaria replied, a bit taken back “What do you want to do then, Cracker?”

“I want to prove him wrong!” She replied, looking at Aquaria’s lips without her noticing. Red pump kissable lips.

“Then…should we kiss in front of him?” Aquaria asked. Even though their relationship was a façade, she still didn’t want to have their first kiss in front of him.

“Yeah…but how should we do it, then?” Brianna asked, flirtishly.

“Well, we can do it when he’s leaving from practice. I have my motorcycle parked in the parking lot, near his car…we can do it there…” Aquaria told her.

“Wait, you’re taking me home in a motorcycle? What about the car you drove me in after the party?” Brianna asked.

“That’s my mom’s car. I usually drive my motorcycle to school. Don’t worry, I brought you a helmet and I’ll hold on to you” She replied.

“So, he’ll be heading towards his car and he’ll just see us kiss?” Brianna asked.

“Yeah, if that’s what you want, it’s fine by me” Aquaria told her, looking her in the eyes.

“But we have to make it convincing. He has to believe we’re there having the best make-out session ever” Brianna replied, looking her deeper in the eyes “Shouldn’t we, practice it first?” she smirked.

“You…you want to practice first?!” Aquaria stuttered.

“Yeah. Don’t tell me you wanted the first time we kissed to be in front of that baboon. We might be a fake couple, but a good first kiss between two people is always a good first kiss” She looked at her lips once, before looking back at her eyes.

“You’re right…When and where do you want to do it then?” Aquaria asked nervous.

“We could…do it right here…right now…since no one is watching us…” She told her flirtishly as she got up, grabbed her hand and pulled Aquaria to the corner of the room, leaning herself against the bookshelf behind here. “Come on Aqua, show me how you’ll kiss me in front of Dylan” Brianna’s face got closer to Aquaria’s, as from her lips only a whisper came out “…Kiss me…”

That was all it took for Aquaria to smash her full red lips on Brianna’s, as one of her hands held her waist and the other entwined itself in the blonde girl’s hair. Brianna immediately kissed back, placing one hand on Aquaria’s face and the other on her hip. Their kiss was slow and passionate at first, until Brianna took the lead and licked Aquaria’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. As soon as Aquaria allowed it, they picked up a faster pace as tongues played with each other.

Brianna pushed their bodies closer to one another. Brianna had kissed people before. But none of her previous kisses could ever be compared to the hot and desiring one she was experiencing with Aquaria. The passion. The pace. The sync. The body language. They had it all. It was perfect.

Aquaria loved this side of Brianna. The dominant side. She was in control, fully, and Aquaria was putty in her hands. Brianna was a great kisser, the best she had ever hand, and she wished, without telling, that their relationship wasn’t as fake as it was.

Dylan left practice with his friends, still pissed at what had happened in the cafeteria and how Blaze had chosen to leave his side. He was sure Brianna was just fucking with his head, pretending to date Aquaria.

Aquaria…

He remembered how Aquaria used to act…Who Aquaria used to be…She had always been a sight to sore eyes. A beauty. Too bad she had refused to be his. And now that the same happened with Brianna, he couldn’t believe the two girls he wanted and never got to have had decided to get together. He didn’t want to believe. It just couldn’t be!

“Dylan, is that…Brianna and Aquaria?” One of his team mates called, pointing at a motorcycle parked next to his car. He looked closer and his eyes widened.

The sight of Brianna wearing Aquaria’s leather jacket, sitting on her motorcycle as the taller girl stood between her legs and the two made out was something he never expected. Their kisses were hot, passionate and looked way more realistic than any of his past actions towards any of the two. As they ended their session, Aquaria put on her helmet and sat at the front, turning on the vehicle. Brianna looked at him, preparing to put her own helmet on with a smirk on her face. She waved at him before showing him her middle finger and putting her helmet on. After that, she held on to Aquaria and the two drove away, leaving behind very shook jocks and a Dylan who could only think of one thing. _They just proved me wrong…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, what you all have been waiting for!!  
> XOXO  
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I potato you!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write potato in the comments if you want more!!


	8. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one...  
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I banana you!
> 
>  
> 
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!

Their first day as a fake couple was something Brianna and Aquaria were always going to remember. Not only had they fooled everyone, they had shared the most realistic and pleasurable kiss. There was only one thing missing, a reaction from Sharon.

They didn’t have to wait long for that.

As soon as Aquaria dropped Brianna home and entered her own house, her mother bombarded her with questions.

“Aquaria, explain to me, why has everyone been telling me my daughter is dating Brianna Heller?” She asked as Aquaria sat beside her on the couch.

“Because I am” Aquaria casually replied.

“Brianna Heller? Really? Isn’t she the complete opposite of you?” Sharon questioned.

“You can say we’re different, but she’s not what everyone thinks she is. But we complete each other, that’s for sure”

“Okay” Sharon stayed quiet for a moment before continuing “I just never expected you of all people to want to be with someone so…”

“Popular?” Aquaria filled in the gap

“Yeah…”

“Have you forgotten I was in her place once? I used to be the ‘Brianna Heller’ of the school” Aquaria told her “We’re not that different”

“Yeah, well, this sure is going to be news for the next few weeks, maybe months” Sharon stated. “I hate to say this Aquaria, but couldn’t you have found yourself a less popular girlfriend? People will be all over us now, wanting to know more and more”.

“Yeah, because this obviously all about you and what people are going to say” Aquaria rolled her eyes sarcastically.

“It’s not all about me, but it affects me too. I’m your mother. Parents and teachers are sure going to ask me if I’m okay with you dating Brianna Heller since you’re viewed as a bad influence after that incident that happened 2 years ago…” Sharon started rambling, making Aquaria roll her eyes and try to hide her smirk at how well her plan was going. “And what’s that story about a fight in the cafeteria with Dylan Brooks?”

“Oh that?! He came up to us with his football jocks and started yelling. He was being a homophobic, so I think you should definitely check that” She told her mom.

“Damn it! Can’t kids just shut up and try not to cause more commotions at our school?! Do me a favor and try to stay as away from the spotlight as you can” Sharon told her daughter, exiting the room and heading towards the Kitchen.

“I’ll try…” Aquaria replied with a smirk, before whispering “…I can’t promise to succeed though”

After that first day, the following were just as exciting.

There was a day when Aquaria convinced Brianna to go to school dressed like her, ripped jeans, latex pink crop top and a leather jacket to knock it all out. People commented on how Brianna was not just a ‘pretty dresses and sunflowers’ type of girl.

A few days later, the two decided to kiss in the middle of the hallway, right next to Brianna’s locker, which lead to people commenting on how much the two enjoyed public display of affection and how hot their make-out sessions were.

Before classes started, exactly one week later, Brianna gave Aquaria some neck hickeys and the two walked inside the school together, smirks on their lips, as the taller brunette girl wore her hair in a high ponytail and wore the hickeys like badges of pride. People commented on how they never imagined the two of them to be that sexually active.

Sharon was freaking out.

People kept asking her if she had always known that her daughter was into girls. They also kept asking her if she felt like Brianna was going to be a good influence on Aquaria’s life or if Aquaria would wreck the blonde girl like she did to her own reputation 2 years ago.

The PDA. The Style resemblance. The sexual comments. Everything was a reason for people to talk shit, and she was a little sick of it.

Don’t get her wrong, Sharon liked Brianna and could tell Aquaria was happy with her. She had invited the blonde girl to have dinner with the two of them once and many afternoons she would have the two girls in Aquaria’s room until Brianna’s mom would come to pick her up.

Her problem with it all was their inability to keep things on the low.

Aquaria was _falling_.

She never expected it to happen.

At first, she just thought Brianna was cute, a very pretty girl, and she was able to awaken a certain curiosity in her. And when the two became friends and decided to start out this plan of theirs, she thought that with the physical contact they would be having, her curiosity would tone down like it usually did. It didn’t!

Although her looks and reputation as a bad girl and a bad influence, Aquaria was actually a fragile submissive baby. She wasn’t a virgin…but she had never been with a girl before. Having Brianna as the dominate in their relationship was something that she had never expected but sure appreciated a lot. Brianna was the one that turned their kisses hot. She pulled her closer, scratched her back and was even bold enough to grab her ass in public. Aquaria loved it all!

Besides all of that, Brianna completed her. She was the smarter one, and always helped her out with studying. She was the nicer one and that kind of rubbed off on Aquaria. She took care of her, especially when Aquaria was in pain. She was there for her and Aquaria just wished things between them weren’t as fake as they were.

Brianna liked Aquaria.

To other people, Aquaria was a cold bad bitch who only cared about herself. They were wrong! Brianna knew the real Aquaria. Aquaria cared for everyone’s feelings, even though she chose not to show it. She cared about Brianna and everything she could do to make her happy could be considered done. She also cared about how Brianna’s friends felt, even though they weren’t really on great terms. There was a day where Aquaria hear that Monét had received a bad grade and the first thing she told Brianna was for her to go check on her friend.

She was caring, in her own way, and she was sweet.

She was the sweetest person Brianna had ever met.

Aquaria was like a little baby that Brianna felt the need to protect. She might have been a tall model-like badass bitch, but she was Brianna’s baby, who made the prettiest faces and sounds when the two made-out. So, you can imagine that the fact that it was all suppose to be fake really pissed her off.

And just like that, their plan was already a month old.

They would be celebrating their first month together. A month full of people’s opinions. A month full of critiques. A month full of support. And what better way to celebrate than to throw on a party?!

Parties meant fun.

Parties meant lots of people having fun.

But parties also meant that anything could happen.

It was at a party that Dylan was exposed.

It was at a party that Brianna started to question Aquaria’s sexuality.

What would go down at this party then….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one...  
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I banana you!
> 
>  
> 
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write banana in the comments if you want more!!


	9. The police are here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partyyyyy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I peach you!
> 
>  
> 
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!

 

Bob was going to be out of town for the weekend, and she had agreed with Brianna that she could have a party to celebrate with Aquaria as long as she promised not to break anything and to clean up before she arrived.

Brianna was excited.

She had made sure everything was ready and in place. From snacks to guests, to drinks and music. She had even lightened her backyard lights so people could go to the pool or just chat outside. She was satisfied with her work and all that was left was to wait.

She really put some effort into her look that night. She chose to wear a black tank top with a pink cardigan over it and some pink shorts, which had a big black heart in each one of her back pockets and showed of just a little bit of her booty. Her choice of shoes: black sandal heels. She decided to go a bit extra on the look and put on a pair of giant black heart earrings and a silver chain on her neck. To top it all off, she tied her wavy blonde hair in a tall ponytail with a black scrunchie.

People agreed to arrive around 8pm, but Aquaria was supposed to be there earlier.

At 7:30 pm, a knock was heard. As Brianna opened the door to see a heavenly figure looking her right in the eyes with a smile. Aquaria looked beautiful. Her dress was red and glued to her body, complimenting every single one of her small but noticeable curves. Her jacket was white and furry, which matched her white pumps. As for her hair and make-up, she was wearing a very subtle look with loose hair and light shades on both her eyes and her lips.

“Wow” Aquaria said, looking up and down at Brianna “My girlfriend looks hot”

“Thank you” The blonde replied with a giggle “So does mine! Come in”

The two walked into the house and headed straight to the couch, where they sat.

“So, who’s coming?” Aquaria asked as she took a snap of their hands one over the other and posted it with the sentence ‘With bae already. Let’s get this party started’.

“Literally everyone. I invited the people at school, jocks, cheerleaders, book-worms, EVERYONE! Ah, and I also invited Violet, Pearl, Aja and Adore, to who I told she could bring her girlfriend as well” Brianna told her as she decided to lie her head on Aquaria’s shoulder, even though there was no one there to see it “You’re spending the night, right?”

“That’s a lot of people, it’s going to be lit. And yes, I’ll sleep here tonight” Aquaria replied, petting Brianna’s head “So, have you thought of anything for us to do at this party that could instigate some comments?”

“I have some ideas…if you’re down” Brianna said biting her smirking lip.

“And what would those ideas be?” Aquaria smirked back, knowing that whatever the Blonde girl was thinking, it was going to be epic.

passed and things were going great. The music was loud, people were chatting, smoking, drinking, dancing, and most of all having a good time.

As soon as Violet and Pearl arrived, they came to personally congratulate the couple. Aquaria felt bad that her friends weren’t aware their relationship was fake, but if Brianna’s friends couldn’t find out, neither could hers.

“I’m so happy for you guys” Violet said hugging the two of them thigh. Pearl did the same, only in a more chill way and less suffocating.

“Thank you Vi. I hope you guys have fun tonight” Aquaria replied.

“We sure will, thank you for inviting us Brianna. Could you just tell us where’s your kitchen so we can grab some drinks?” Pearl asked while holding her girlfriend’s hand.

“Down the hall to the left. You can have whatever you want” Brianna replied with the smile as their two friends walked away.

The blonde then started moving her hips to the sound of the music and decided to glue her body to Aquaria’s, making the taller girl dance with her as both of them giggled.

“Come on baby, let’s show these bitches how it’s done” Aquaria said, pulling Brianna to the middle of the blonde’s living rom where the dancing was all taking place. The speakers were blowing up to the sound of Britney Spears, Madonna, Nicki Minaj, Ariana Grande, Beyoncé and many other powerful female artists. The two girls danced together, bodies stuck together, hips rolling, hair flipping, seductive glances and everyone’s eyes on them.

They noticed that Dylan’s jock friends were all looking at the two, some of them texting on their phones as they watched. Brianna realized this was most likely the time to put into play one of her ideas. She got closer to Aquaria’s ears and whispered some words into it. With a smirk from the brunette and a nod, the two took their jackets off and started making out in the middle of the room. And it wasn’t a cute make-out session. It was a passionate one. With sloppy kisses all over their lips. Brianna then slid her wave of kisses down to Aquaria’s neck, who gave the crowd very sexy faces and would sound off some sweet moans. Brianna would bite and suck on her neck, leaving small marks that she could show around. People were cheering for them louder than they had ever cheered for anyone else, meaning another goal had been achieved.

As hours went by, was having loads of fun. Aja and Farrah jumped into the pool fully clothed and had a hot make-out session; Adore and her super funny girlfriend Bianca made two homophobic girls leave just with their readings on them; Pearl punched a guy in the nose who had gone behind Violet and grabbed her ass, leading to the two (plus Aquaria and Brianna) bursting out laughing; Monét, Vixen and the music club leader, Monique danced together over a table; Blair and Blaze had danced together all night and had shared drinks with Brianna’s friends as well; People were genuinely having fun, but it was getting late, finally getting their grand finale.

Brianna had spent the whole night pretending to rise the volume. She knew she couldn’t really make much noise considering it was really late at night, but she also knew her neighbors were on vacation that night. Her idea?! You see, Brianna’s uncle, Agent Davenport, was a police officer who happened to be really young and really down to help his favorite niece. So, when she texted him at 4:30, he took 10 minutes to pop up at her door, pretending to be shutting the party down.

Aquaria turned off the speakers and Brianna turned on all the lights.

“The police are here. The party is over. Please leave” She announced, making everyone leave as fast as they could. All but Aquaria, of course.

“Nice Party you threw on Bri. Next time you call me, invite me to pretend to be a stripper so I can party with y’all” He joked “You girls are going to be okay, right?”

“Yeah, you can go home. Thank you once again for getting them all out of here so fast. Whenever you need anything, just call me” She told him with a smile.

“No problem niece, just make sure you let me win during Christmas Scrabble and your debt will be payed” He joked once again, waving at the two and leaving.

Brianna locked the door and turned to face the brunette across from her, leaned against the wall. They both gave each other a cheeky smirk and Brianna turned the downstairs floor lights off, grabbing Aquaria by the hand and taking her upstairs to her room.

“I guess it’s just the two of us now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partyyyyy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I peach you!
> 
>  
> 
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write peach in the comments if you want more!!


	10. I'm a...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a spicy one...  
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I grape you!
> 
>  
> 
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!

Brianna gave Aquaria one of her pajamas (her cutesy white fluffy one with a blue fish at the front) and put on her own (a white and pink one with a big cookie at the front). Aquaria helped her take off her makeup and soon the two girls were lying in her bed together, both on their phones.

“It worked, check snapchat!” Aquaria told her.

Brianna opened her snapchat and there was a video of Monét inside Blaze’s car with Blair and Vixen

**“Just came out of Brianna’s party. We would have stayed longer but the music was so loud the police showed up. It was awesome though. Love you Brianna. Happy month-anniversary of Briquaria”**

“Briquaria?” Brianna asked, raising her eyebrow.

“I guess that’s our ship name” Aquaria giggled.

“I don’t really like it. Mostly because of the Bri part” She admitted.

“Well, it does sound odd. But we can use your nickname instead. That being said, what do you think if instead we call it Craquaria?”

“I like it, sounds way cooler” She replied smiling, putting down her phone.

“You might be a cracker, but tonight you’re rocking a cookie” The taller one said, putting her phone down as well.

“You’re right! I’ll call this cookie ‘Miz Cookie’. Maybe one day I’ll have a daughter and get to actually call her Cookie” She joked, making the brunette laugh “But speaking of coincidences, you’re wearing a fish pajama when your name is Aquaria”

“Good point! Only noticed it now”

“Why did your mother call you ‘Aquaria’? Don’t get me wrong, I love your name, but it is unusual” Brianna asked.

“She told me it’s because of my horoscope. I was born on the 12th of February, so I’m basically an Aquarian. I guess she just took the n out of the word and named me” Aquaria explained.

“Do you believe in things like horoscope?” Brianna asked.

“Not really” The two girls giggled.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, just both staring at the celling and thinking. Until Brianna decided to break the silence.

“Hey Aquaria?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you a really personal question?” She bit her lip.

“Sure” She replied softly.

“Have you ever…slept with someone?”

“You mean like what were doing right now or…” Aquaria asked.

“I mean…have you ever had sex?” Brianna cut the formalities and jus asked.

“Oh” She took a deep breath “Yeah. I have…with a guy.”

“Was it…good?” Brianna never once dared to look at Aquaria, out of embarrassment.

“I’d be lying if I said it was bad…” Aquaria admitted, recalling the memories of those times “…but it’s something I really wish to forget”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Brianna bit her lip once again.

“Of course. You can tell me anything”

“You know that time Dylan spent trying to get me to date him?” Brianna was nervous.

“Yeah. You two had been like that for a year and a half until that video came out”

“Well, the reason I never accepted to be his girlfriend was because…I never felt physically attracted to him” Brianna admitted.

“Really?”

“Yeah…the idea of having sex with him was disgusting to me. And whenever I thought of having sex with any other guy, it was just unpleasant. So…what I’m trying to say is that… I’m—” Brianna was having a really hard time getting the words out, but Aquaria had already figured out what she was saying

“You’re a lesbian” Aquaria completed.

“Yeah….”

“Then why did you even allow him to chase you like that?” Aquaria asked, hoping she wasn’t crossing the line.

“Because…he was nice to me…and I…I guess that after having my heart broken by Kylie being straight, I just planned to play it straight too. Probably get married, have children, all because I was scared of both, getting my heart out again and hearing people’s opinions about me” Brianna breathed out, as if by telling all of this to Aquaria was lifting a huge weight out of her shoulders “But then that video came out, and I met you” In that moment, the two girls locked eyes “you were so confident and you couldn’t care less about people said about you. When I found out you didn’t care about a person’s gender and you liked girls too, I finally felt like I was meeting someone I could relate to. And you inspired me. When we started our plan, I was very nervous and afraid, but every time I looked at you, a feeling of security would come over me and would allow me to be daring and bold. You definitively changed my life for the better”

Aquaria heard every word Brianna told her, as they sounded like music to her. With a soft smile, she hugged the girl while still laying down.

“Have I told you that you are hella sexy?” Brianna asked, giggling.

“I don’t think you have” Aquaria replied, giggling too.

“Well, you have the face and body of a super model. You’re so tall and skinny” Brianna complimented her with a smile.

“Says the curvy goddess” Aquaria retorqued smiling “I have no tits and a small little ass. If any one is hella sexy here, it’s you”

“Who said small ass and tits aren’t sexy?” Brianna said, climbing over Aquaria and pinning her down as she bit her lip “I personally love them”

Aquaria was blushing, surprised at the girl’s sudden action.

Brianna leaned down and planted a long and soft kiss on Aquaria’s cheek.

“What…what are you doing Cracker…there’s no one here, you don’t have to—”

“But I want to…” Brianna admitted “Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want me to kiss you”

“I…I…” Aquaria was nervous. She wanted it. She wanted Brianna. She always wanted Brianna and every time their skin happened to touch, it was like a whole explosion of new sensations Aquaria had never experienced in her life. But she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid. She was afraid of the future. Of what kissing Brianna away from the looks of everyone else would imply. “Fuck it”

And just like that, Brianna smashed her lips against Aquaria’s. There were sloppy kisses all over each other’s necks; hair pulling from Brianna towards Aquaria, who as a submissive lover happened to enjoy; Some groping from both parts and lots of giggles in between.

Before the two went any further, into taking their clothes off, Brianna stopped.

“Let’s stop, Aqua”

“What? Why? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I’m sorry” Aquaria started panicking. She was nervous of what was ahead of them if they continued like that, but she didn’t want to disappoint Brianna.

“No baby, of course not. You did nothing wrong, you were perfect. It’s just that” Brianna looked at Aquaria’s sweet face, taking a deep breath and smiling “You’re not ready, and neither am I. We can both wait. Let’s just cuddle and go to sleep, okay?”

Aquaria felt relieved with Brianna’s decision, so she just smiled and nodded. The two laid down and cuddled until they fell asleep, both their minds full of concerns about what they were going to do after all of this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a spicy one...  
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I grape you!
> 
>  
> 
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write grapes in the comments if you want more!!


	11. The part where we almost had sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the tissues!!  
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I cookie you!
> 
>  
> 
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!

The next morning eventually arrived. The two of them woke up by 11, which was late but reasonable since they had been up until 5:30 the previous night.

Aquaria recalled what happened and a smile appeared on her face. Not only had only had Brianna trusted her with something she most likely had never told anyone, but they had also shared one of the most passionate and romantic moments in her life. The thing was, _what now? Were they going to be together for real? Were they going to pretend nothing had happened?_ Aquaria just didn’t know…

Brianna on the other hand decided that if they could avoid the subject it would be for the better. So the moment she realized the taller girl was also awake, she told her they had to go have breakfast and clean the house because Bob would arrive in thee afternoon. So, they did.

They sat down having coffee and toasts, talking about everyone’s posts about their party and agreeing that it was definitively a success. They saw pictures of Aja and Farrah together on both their accounts, so they assumed the two had finally decided to be together. They also saw a new status on Violet’s instastories which showed her kissing Pearl’s swollen hand, with the written sentence ‘my baby punched a jackass for me’. It was sweet but the fact that Pearl had hurt herself was sad at the same time.

Once they finished eating, Brianna told Aquaria she would do the dishes while Aquaria picked a trash bag and started collecting paper cups and plates and throwing them away. The house was silent, neither one of them taking. The silence was killing them both, so Brianna decided to step in.

“Aqua?”

“Yes Bri?” Aquaria replied, reentering the kitchen.

“Can you turn on some music? It’ll make the chores more fun” She said, finishing the dishes.

Aquaria smiled and nodded, turning on the radio on a random station. Immediately a song the two of them had admitted to love started blasting through the speakers, ‘Sissy that walk’ by Rupaul, so they just started singing.

As the song went by, Brianna and Aquaria would get more and more excited while cleaning the house. Brianna eventually couldn’t hold back and while holding the duster in hand, she climbed over the coffee table and just started dancing. Aquaria couldn’t hold herself back either and she started dancing on the ground, watching Brianna with a smile and yelling things like ‘work girl’ and ‘turn it out’.

Eventually, the two were singing and dancing while cleaning the rest of the house, like in one of those lame movie montages. By the time the Rupaul marathon ended, they were already finished and just rested on the couch.

“That…was FUN” Aquaria told her, out of breath.

“Yeah! I don’t remember the last time I had this much fun while cleaning” Brianna admitted with a smile, looking at her house, which was now perfectly clean and how her mother would want it.

“I don’t know about cleaning, but I do remember the last time I had this much fun” Aquaria told her smiling, referring to what had happened the previous night. She wanted Brianna to ask her about it, so they could finally have a conversation about the previous night. Unfortunately, she didn’t.

 Brianna realized what she meant and a soft blush appeared on her face as she got up and just told her: “I’m going to get lunch ready” before leaving the living room and heading towards the kitchen.

Aquaria just took a deep breath in and out.

There was something wrong. Brianna was acting awkward and avoiding talking about what had happened in her bedroom after everybody left.

She chose not to go after her and press the subject. Instead, she went on her phone and tweeted random moods on her private twitter, the one no one she knew followed and the one where she could get random people’s advice.

**@ageofaquaria: The girl I like kissed me for real and we almost went all the way last night, but now she’s avoiding/ignoring the subject.**

**@eurekaohara: that’s awful sis, Same happened to me**

**@sashavelour: you should tell her how you feel. There’s no point in pretending nothing happened. Good luck!**

**@manilaluzon: ask her how she feels about last night, directly. She won’t be able to avoid it if you’re honest yet kind.**

Aquaria felt inspired by the stranger’s comments and chose to follow their advices. Brianna was going to have to talk to her about that. There was really not a way for them to pretend nothing happened.

“Lunch’s ready” Brianna called.

Aquaria met the blonde in the kitchen and the two sat down having the raviolis that Brianna made. They were silent at first, eating calmly and avoiding eye contact, but Aquaria eventually got done with it and chose to speak up.

“Bri?”

“Yes?” The blonde looked up at her. Aquaria could tell she was nervous as she answered, but so was the brunette. She was scared of how Brianna would react.

“Can we talk about…last night?” She finally asked.

“What about it? Which part?” Brianna tried to play it cool and pretend not to know or even not to remember what Aquaria meant, but all that earned her was a shocked look from Aquaria.

“What about it?! Which part?! You know what I’m talking about, but if you really want me to be more specific, the part where we almost had sex” Aquaria couldn’t keep her calm. Brianna was acting totally immature, first avoiding every chance of the conversation, then avoiding Aquaria’s gaze and now pretending not to know to what Aquaria was referring. It was driving her nuts.

“Oh” was all that escaped Brianna’s lips for a brief period of time. She swallowed down hard before looking up at the Brunette “We need to talk about that, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do” Aquaria replied “No one was watching us and we kissed. For real this time. We almost went all the way. What did that mean?”

“I…I don’t…I” words weren’t coming out of Brianna’s throat, so Aquaria chose it was time for her to open the game.

“Brianna, I’m gonna be really honest with you. I feel something for you. We’re great friends. Our plan is going better than I ever imagined and there is no one I thrust more right now than you. You have not only become my best friend, but you’ve also managed to capture a little piece of my heart. I wanna know what last night meant to you because to me, it meant more than anything in my life, recently”

As Brianna heard those words come out of Aquaria’s lips, she kept looking down at her own lap, rubbing her hands nervously. A tear fell down her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away. She finally looked up and smiled sadly at Aquaria.

“I’m sorry…I can’t…” As those words escaped Brianna’s lips, Aquaria felt her eyes water. She held all her tears in to listen to what the other girl had to say. There was no way she was going to cry in front of her, not that day “…last night was good, I really enjoyed it and it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. And I’d be lying if I told you I don’t feel something for you. The thing is, it’s not enough for me to put my feelings out there and for us to start a real relationship. I love you, as my best friend, and there’s no way for that to change. I thrust you more than I ever thrusted any of my other friends. That is why I believe that’s all we should be. It was reckless of me to let my desires take over last night, so I’m sorry. I hope we can still be friends…”

Aquaria’s heart sunk to her feet, but never once did she show how she was really feeling. Instead, she just smiled and said “Of course we can still be friends” before hugging the petite Brianna.

After that, Brianna collected their dishes and Aquaria decided it was the right time to leave. She hugged her once again, this time to say goodbye.

Aquaria looked at Brianna’s bright smile and waved before leaving her house, and as she did, her emotions came back up and she was finally able to cry.

What Aquaria wasn’t able to see was Brianna, after the door closed, slide down a wall and allow all her tears to roll down her eyes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the tissues!!  
> Thank you for your support. Keep commenting please, I love reading all your comments!!  
> I cookie you!
> 
>  
> 
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cookies in the comments if you want more!!


	12. The reason why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> My personal issues took an extra day to resolve but I'm back back back again.
> 
> I read all your comments and one of you guessed one of the couples I had decided to put on this fanfiction since the beginning. I'll take all your requests into consideration for all the other couples you mentioned.
> 
> I cherry you
> 
>  
> 
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.  
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.  
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.  
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.  
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.  
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.

Brianna recalled everything that happened throughout the weekend as she entered school on Monday.

A few hours after Aquaria left her house with tears in her eyes while Brianna cried in her kitchen, she decided to call the taller girl to check if she was okay and if she still wanted to continue with their plan.

**“Hello?”**

**“Aqua, hey…how are you feeling?” Brianna was nervous asking that question.**

**“I’m…I’m okay, I guess” Aquaria’s voice was a bit shaky through the phone, but Brianna didn’t notice how much of a lie that was. Aquaria was not okay. “I thought about what you said”**

**“You…you did?”**

**“Yeah. You were right. We’re better as just friends. It wouldn’t work out” Aquaria lied once again. She knew it would work out. She wanted it to work out. Hell, she would go to the ends of the world for it to work out. But if Brianna didn’t agree, there was nothing she could do. She wanted Brianna to be happy and to make her own choices, including the choice she made for the two of them.**

**“I…I…I’m glad that you’re okay and that you agree” Brianna swallowed dry. The words that came out of Aquaria’s mouth cut her like knifes “I just wanted to check on you and to know if our plan still stands” She bit her bottom lip as her nerves started to raise.**

**She heard Aquaria giggle though the phone.**

**“Of course. You have to break my heart, _babe_ ” Aquaria replied, relieving Brianna with her answer.**

**“I sure will, _babe_ ”**

**“I have to go now. Text me later” Aquaria said before hanging up.**

It was hard for Brianna to tell Aquaria off like she did at her house.

It was even harder to hear Aquaria agreeing with her.

But the hardest thing was knowing her decision was for the best.

Brianna wanted to be with Aquaria…for real. She wanted for them to interact like they did In front of other people. She wanted to kiss her lips and hold her hands when it was just the two of them. She wanted to take her on dates, even to those ones where Brianna would just walk around carrying Aquaria’s bags while the taller girl shopped for makeup, as long as it meant they could be together and that by the end of the day, Brianna was able to call Aquaria hers.

But she couldn’t.

Brianna knew that Aquaria wanted to leave New York and move to Los Angeles so she could follow her dreams and attend the Beauty school she deserved. If they got together for real, Brianna would end up heartbroken when Aquaria eventually left, be it this year or two years from now like Sharon had suggested. She knew she couldn’t handle a long-distance relationship. She couldn’t hold Aquaria back by making her have her body in LA but her heart in New York. And she knew Aquaria wouldn’t be able to handle it as well. She was sure she would feel like she felt when Kylie told her she was straight, right after Brianna poured her feelings out to her.

 And if Aquaria chose not to leave her, it would be even worse.

She wanted Aquaria to be happy. She wanted her to achieve all her goals because she was the most talented person she had ever met and the world deserved to meet the excellence of Aquaria Palandrani. So, she couldn’t hold her back.

Her choice was hard.

She wanted Aquaria so badly it physically hurt. Whenever the taller girl was near her, she could feel her own heart beating faster and her hands sweat harder. Aquaria was something…something Brianna could never really get, no matter how much she wanted her.

“Good morning, babe” Aquaria greeted at the school’s entrance as she took her hand and headed inside.

“Good morning, love. Ready to face everyone’s comments about my party?” Brianna asked, taking her mind off of everything she had thought until then.

“I sure am” Aquaria smiled as the two finally made their entrance in the main building.

People whispered and stared as they would make their way towards Aquaria’s locker.

**_“Have you heard about Brianna Heller’s party?”_ **

**_“Yeah, I heard it was to celebrate her first month of relationship with Aquaria”_ **

**_“I heard they were so sexual dancing, people actually thought they were going to have sex there”_ **

**_“Well, I heard the party was so loud the police came out and closed it. It was on Monét’s status”_ **

Aquaria smirked as she took her books out of her locker.

_At least the weekend wasn’t completely a miss._

The two girls headed for their first period, which was Biology. They sat together in the back of the room, like usual, and just kept whispering to each other and displaying affection.

They both liked it when they were just like this, but it hurt both their hearts knowing it was just for show.

Eventually, a petite pink haired Farrah came up to them with a worried look upon her face. Brianna noticed it right away.

“Farrah, is everything okay?” Brianna asked concerned.

“Not really. Something happened and I wanted you guys’ opinion on what I should do” She whined.

“You can tell us. Sit down and shoot” Aquaria told her, pointing at the chair of the desk in front of theirs.

Farrah put her things down and sat down taking a deep breath before starting to tell them everything.

“You guys know I’m dating Aja now, right?”

“Yeah darling, we saw both your posts” Brianna told her.

“Well, you guys weren’t the only ones who saw it. Apparently most of Aja’s followers saw it too and one in particular direct messaged me” Farrah told them, taking her phone out and opening her Instagram’s DMs. “This girl named Valentina…just read it”

The couple looked at each other before looking at the message.

 **Hi, mi amor, I’m sorry for asking you this**  
**without knowing you but I really need to know**  
 **what is your relationship with Aja?**  
sent at 11:47

 **Please reply as soon as you can**  
sent at 11:47

“Seriously? Valentina texted you?” Aquaria rolled her eyes.

“Do you know her?”

“Yeah, she’s Aja’s ex-girlfriend. The two were in a deep relationship until she had to move back to Mexico a year ago” Aquaria told them.

“And let me guess, she wants Aja back?” Brianna questioned, to which Aquaria nodded. Brianna just rolled her eyes while Farrah whined sadly.

“Aquaria, you know Aja pretty well. Is there any possible way they might want Valentina back?” Farrah asked nervous.

“Oh, hell no. Valentina came back to New York 3 months ago, way before Aja met you, and when Valentina showed up at a party asking Aja if they could talk things out and get back together, Aja told her they had moved on and there was nothing she could do” Aquaria assured her “There’s no more room for Valentina in Aja’s life”

“That…that actually makes me feel better. But what should I do about this text?” Farrah asked.

“I think you should show it to Aja. They’ll know what to answer. It’s their ex after all” Brianna told her, to which Farrah nodded with a smile.

“Thank you so much”

The biology teacher eventually entered the room and started asking everyone to sit down and to open their books. But before he could start teaching anything else, a knock on the door was heard. It was Sharon.

The principal entered the room with her executive pencil black skirt and black shirt, rocking her matching black pumps and her blinding white hair styled to the gods. She smiled to the class, lips red as blood, before telling the professor she had something to announce.

“Listen up students. In two weeks, you’ll be all attending a mandatory school trip to Washington DC, all expenses paid for 1 night and 2 days where you’ll be visiting some of our country’s most glorious and patriotic marks, on which your final exam will be based on. Bring your signed authorizations until the end of this week so we can book your rooms. Make sure to also choose a roommate or else you’ll be assigned one and write it on the authorization paper”

_The couple just gulped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> My personal issues took an extra day to resolve but I'm back back back again.
> 
> I read all your comments and one of you guessed one of the couples I had decided to put on this fanfiction since the beginning. I'll take all your requests into consideration for all the other couples you mentioned.
> 
> I cherry you
> 
>  
> 
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.  
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.  
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.  
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.  
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.  
> Write cherry in the comments if you want more.


	13. I don't have you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one...
> 
> I popcorn you
> 
>  
> 
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.  
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.  
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.  
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.  
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.  
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.

Aquaria put her bags inside the bus’s trunk and helped Brianna place her own before entering the bus together and sitting at the back. Two weeks had gone by since the party. Two weeks since they decided to have their relation be utterly a friendship outside their plan. Two weeks since Sharon had announced the trip they were about to make.

They were heading to Washington.

Brianna always wanted to visit the Lincoln Memorial and to see the Washington Memorial, so this trip was making some of her life wishes come true.

Aquaria on the other hand was more excited about the fact that she would be able to freely walk around the city with Brianna, during their free time, of course.

The two had selected each other as Roommates and study partners for the final exam. Besides that, they had decided to sit next to each other on the bus.

“This trip is going to be amazing” Monét said, sitting on the seat in front of Brianna.

“It’s going to be even better that our trip to Philadelphia two years ago, right guys?” Vixen asked.

“Yeah. But how could we forget that AMAZING trip to Philadelphia?!” Aquaria asked in a sarcastic way. Vixen and Monét just froze and decided to laugh it out and sit down, not mentioning the subject again.

During the 4 and a half hours it took to get to the capital, the two girls had taken dozens of selfies, kissed 5 times for those who kept looking at them, shared earbuds and listened to the same music, called Violet and Pearl to assure them everything was going well and even eaten two bags of Cheetos. At some point, Aquaria started to feel a little sleepy, so she rested her head on Brianna’s shoulder and just fell asleep. The blonde girl smiled at the sight of her girl sleeping so sweet and soundly and decided to rest back. Eventually they were both resting and would only wake up by the time they got to their Destination.

The hotel room was huge. That was the first thing Aquaria noticed when they entered with their bags. They would only be staying there for one night, but it sure would be a relaxing one by the quality of their resting space. There was one bathroom with a huge bathtub and a shower; one minibar, which the two filled with candy and sodas; two huge closets to keep their bags; and finally, two couple-beds, one closer to the bathroom and one next to the window. Brianna picked the one closer to the bathroom, because she was known for spending way too much time there during the night (for sure due to the amount of water she drank every day), so Aquaria just went with the one next to the window. She liked it. The view was nice, she could see people walking around, heading towards their jobs or to have lunch on one of the restaurants in front of the hotel.

“What time did your mother tell us we had to be downstairs for lunch?” Brianna asked, sitting on her own bed.

“12 o’clock, ShArP!” Aquaria mocked her mother, making the blonde giggle.

“We still have an hour. Wanna do something?”

“Sure” She smiled, siting on her own bed facing Brianna “What do you have in mind?”

“I don’t know…We could play a game…” The blonde suggested, paying close attention to Aquaria’s reaction.

“Yeah sure, what game?”

“Truth or dare is boring when it’s just the two of us, and a card game would be too troublesome” Brianna pretended to think about it. She knew, in fact, what game she wanted to play “How about 21 questions?”

“21 questions? Really?” Aquaria asked, giggling.

“Yeah, why?! Scared I might find out something you don’t want me to know?” Brianna half joked.

“No, it’s just that I haven’t played it since middle school. But I’m down, let’s play”

And so, the two started playing.

Brianna had always noticed some weird behaviors and comments between Aquaria and her own friends. Even though she pretended not to notice her friends’ shocked stares when Aquaria mentioned something from the past, she was very aware of them. Back at the cafeteria, when Dylan had decided to fight with them and Blaze stayed with them after his best friend left, Aquaria’s comment after he told Brianna her girlfriend was cool was something she had never forgotten, and now that they were alone, it was perfect from them to finally talk about it. She was sick of being the only one not knowing what every reaction meant.

After a few basic questions, some about food and clothes and stuff, Brianna decided to burst the bubble and ask what she really wanted to know.

“How was your life back when I wasn’t a student at this school?” She asked, making Aquaria’s eyes widen for a split of a second.

“Why do you want to know that?”

“I’m curious, now answer the question” She smiled.

“Well…I used to be…you” Aquaria finally admitted, now being Brianna the widen-eyed.

“What do you mean you used to be me?”

“I used to be a pretty popular girl, ‘best friends’ with Vixen, Blair and Monét, having good grades and dressing myself in soft shades of pastel” She started to explain “My mother wanted me to behave like that, to dress like that, to be like that, so that her reputation would stay intact. I hated it! I also…”

“You also?”

“I also had Dylan wanting to be my boyfriend” Aquaria admitted, and that shocked Brianna even more.

“Dylan? The Dylan who wanted to have sex with me?” Brianna questioned.

“Yep. Same Dylan. You were basically living the same life as I used to, except I can tell Blair, Monét and Vixen actually like you and consider you their friend” Aquaria sighed, remembering her past.

“Weren’t they your friends as well? What happened?” Brianna asked, placing her small hand on the taller girl’s shoulder.

“Philadelphia happened” she told her “I was sick of being what my mom wanted me to be, so I started acting more like myself, bit by bit. Dylan had previously tried to have sex with me, but I refused, so he backed away. During our one week-long school trip, I had been talking to this one guy from the Football team who had told me he liked me and asked me out. One night, the two of us got drunk and I lost my virginity to him”

“Damn, that sucks”

“Yeah, but what sucked even more was that Blaze had entered the room without me noticing and taken a picture of me being banged. Next thing I know, all the football team guys had spread it around school to get revenge for Dylan, who hadn’t been able to be the one to fuck me. The guy I fucked admitted he was also in on it and never really liked me” Aquaria finished, tears rolling down her face.

“Those assholes. How the fuck could they do that?!” Brianna was mad as she got up, kneeled in front of Aquaria and tried to dry her tears with her own thumbs.

“My ‘friends’ decided to ignore me, avoid me, just plainly leave me, so I ended up a joke and friendless. People called me a whore, an easy prey, a fake bitch, all because I made one mistake. Lucky me, my mom is the principal, so she made sure every single picture was deleted and suspended their asses. But I was never the same. After that, I decided that since people already considered me a slut, I should do whatever I wanted with my life I never care about what they thought again. People eventually started seeing who I would hang out with, scary older guys and girls, the things I would do, ride my bike and party all weekends, so they started saying I was a bad influence and eventually they just completely stopped talking to or about me in fear of what I might do to them”

“I had no Idea baby, it must have been so awful” Brianna said, holding Aquaria’s face.

“It was the worst Bri” She cried “I never felt more alone in my life”

“You’re not alone anymore love, I’m here now. You have me” Brianna’s words escaped out of her mouth without much thought. Aquaria, however, heard them carefully, and only dropped a few more tears, before holding her hand and saying:

_“That’s the thing Bri, I don’t have you”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one...
> 
> I popcorn you
> 
>  
> 
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.  
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.  
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.  
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.  
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.  
> Write popcorn in the comments if you want more.


	14. Your brain might be great, but it’s not always right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes babies!!  
> I carrot you
> 
>  
> 
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.  
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.  
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.  
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.  
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.  
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.

Brianna’s heart was aching.

After hearing what Aquaria said, Brianna just stopped. She stopped talking. She stopped moving. She almost even stopped breathing.

It hurt so much hearing those words coming out of Aquaria’s perfect shaped lips.

Aquaria just cleaned her tears with her own hands and headed towards the bathroom to fix her makeup, not saying another word. As she closed the door behind her, she just slid down it and sobbed on the floor.

Brianna could hear her crying from the outside, but chose not to say anything as her own tears ran down her face. She knew her decisions were going to bring her painful consequences…she just never expected for them to be this painful.

As the two eventually left their room and entered the hotel’s restaurant for lunch, the front of the perfect troublesome couple was put up again, as Aquaria placed her arm over Brianna’s shoulders and showed everyone a smile, which she knew to be fake.

They sat by Brianna’s friends, only today, Dusty and Vanessa with who Aquaria usually hanged out with, sat with them. They were all talking excitedly when the couple arrived and sat down. As they ate, Aquaria would comment on Brianna’s beauty and personality to her friends, but unlike every other time, she wouldn’t interact much with her, make some kind of caring move or even look at her.

“Did you bring that pretty turquois dress you have Brianna?” Blair asked, getting the blonde out of her thoughts.

“Hm?! Oh, yeah, I did, why?” She asked.

“Well, since by night time we’ll have free time, we were all planning on going to this cool club two streets from here and you could wear it to it. You guys are coming, right?” the sweet girl questioned with a smile.

“I…I don’t know…it depends on what Aquaria wants to do later” Brianna explained, getting her girlfriend’s attention.

“It sounds good to me, we could go” Aquaria told her, yet not looking her in the eyes.

“See, Aquaria doesn’t mind not getting laid right away tonight, she can wait until you guys come and party with us. After that, you can get down and dirty as much as you want” Monét commented, making Brianna blush and all the others either laugh or giggle.

“Okay, fine! We’re going!”

After lunch, the teachers took the students to the front of the hotel, where they took their tour bus. Inside it, there was the driver and two tall and beautiful ladies. One of them was dark skinned, long brown hair and wore a black suit with a pencil skirt; The other had pale skin, black curly hair with a large white highlight and wore a cute yellow formal dress.

As the students took their seats and the bus started moving, the two women introduced themselves.

“Hello everyone, my name is Raja and this is my wife Manila. We’ll be your tour guides for today and tomorrow, so feel free to talk to us at any time” One of them spoke, making people look at them surprised.

“There’s another couple of girls?” Some jock asked from the back of the bus “We already have one of those, we don’t need another one” he pointed at Brianna and Aquaria.

“I don’t know why you sound so surprised honey, we’re lesbians, not unicorns” Manila told him with a fake smile, obviously not pleased with his tone.

“Yeah, but—”

“But what, darling? Does is bother you that your classmates went for each other instead of going for you?!” Manila smiled looking at the two girls, winking, and then turning back to the jock “Don’t worry, by the looks of it, I don’t think they’d go for you even if they were straight”

The whole bus erupted in loud reactions, cheers and applause as the jock hid his red face in his hoodie in shame.

As they arrived to their first destination, the Lincoln Memorial, the tour guide couple gave their guidance and allowed everyone to go around and take lots of notes and pictures.

“Aquaria, Brianna, I’ll take some photos of the two of you in front of the memorial” The Vixen suggested as the two girls stood in front of the huge memorial “Just make some cute poses”

And so, the couple did.

They started with a pretty standard one, smiling together, hand in hand. Then, they went for a hug one. After a few shots, their photoshoot ended with a cute photo of Aquaria picking up Brianna bridal style as the two giggled.

“These look so good. I’ll have them printed and handed to you when we get back to New York” Vixen said, before running to take some photos of Monét who had just fallen on her butt.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Brianna asked Aquaria, concerned after what had happened at the hotel.

“It’s…It’s fine. I’m fine” Aquaria replied, obviously not fine. She just put on another fake smile and headed towards where Dusty and Vanessa were to talk to them, and leaving Brianna alone.

“Hey, Brianna Heller, right?” Manila, the tour guide, called the petite blonde.

“Yes” She replied, getting closer to where she stood.

“Walk with me, I want to ask you a few things” the older woman told her, smiling. Brianna agreed and the two started walking around the memorial.

“Tell me, do people usually make bad comments about you and your girlfriend, A…what’s her name?”

“Aquaria”

“Yes, Aquaria, like that kid on the bus did?” Manila finally completed her question, voice with concern.

“Yeah. They make comments about us all the time” She told her “We’re used to by now”

“I just want you to know that, when those comments are rude and unpleasant, you don’t have to get used to them” Manila explained “Raja and I used to go through the same thing. We are high school sweethearts, just like the two of you”

“Really?” Brianna asked surprised.

“Yes. We used to be from this cool group of friends, we called ourselves the heathers, as an homage to our favorite movie and we spent our first year in school as just friends until we decided to date. Back then, our classmates were really harsh on us, but we fought back and now, here we are” She smiled.

“Miss Manila? Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, sweetie”

“Have you ever, at any point of your relationship, had to make a decision between Raja or your dreams?” She bit her lip as she asked that delicate question.

“It was actually the other way around. Raja and used to live in New York, like you guys, and when she finished high school, she wanted to study in a University in California. People told her she had to pick what was more important. Until today, I believe she made the right choice”

“She chose you?”

“Nope” Manila smiled.

“So, she chose to leave?”

“Nope” Manila kept smiling, leaving the Blonde confused.

“Then, what was her choice?” Brianna asked.

“Her choice was not to pick. She kept both. She went to California and we became long-distance, until she finished her studies there and we moved here together”

“But…weren’t you afraid when she left?” Brianna asked.

“Don’t get me wrong, I was terrified. I considered breaking up with her before she left so that she wouldn’t be hurting there every time she thought of me and so that she wouldn’t miss on her college life. I just wanted her to be happy, and I was scared that she might find herself unhappy waiting around for us to be together, but when I told her how I felt, she told me something I haven’t forgotten until this day” Manila stared at her wife as she explained some students things about the monument “ She said ‘I’d rather have it hard with you than easy with somebody else. We’re stronger than any distance so if you wait for me, I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world’. And I swear to you, little Brianna, she kept her promise”

“That’s…that’s so amazing. The two of you are so amazing” Brianna commented as she imagined how good it would be if in the future, Aquaria and her could be like that.

“Listen, I can tell you and Aquaria are thinking of the future, so I will give you one small piece of advice” She looked the blonde in the hands as she held both her hands “ _No matter what, follow what your heart says. Your brain might be great, but it’s not always right”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes babies!!  
> I carrot you
> 
>  
> 
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.  
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.  
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.  
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.  
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.  
> Write carrot in the comments if you want more.


	15. Why are you doing this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is going to be spicy, get ready!!  
> I pear you
> 
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!

The rest of the tour went peacefully, without any more distasteful comments from anyone. Bair and Blaze were having the time of their life, holding hands, taking selfies and most important, having fun. Monét had gathered all her courage and decided to finally attempt talking to this cute guy from the swimming team, Damian, leading to the two of them spending the afternoon together, getting to know each other. Vixen chose to just take pictures by herself and would occasionally talk to any of her friends. Vanessa and Dusty hadn’t really payed much attention to the tour, the monuments or anything like that, and just walked around smoking their cigarettes. They still had fun though. Brianna, however, was not pleased with how her day had gone by.

After her talk with Manila, she realized there were lots of things she had to figure out. Her relationship with Aquaria wasn’t something she could decide on her own, no matter how scared she was. If she really liked her, Aquaria should be able to know, instead of just walking around, pretending to be happy when most of her thoughts would be something like ‘I’m not good enough for Brianna’ or ‘Brianna doesn’t like me’, which were both lies. If the two felt the same towards each other, it was time for them to talk about it.

However, Aquaria was still acting the same way. She was avoiding her. She was ignoring her glances and repealing her touches, but in a subtle way, so subtle no one else saw it but the blonde.

By the end of the day, they all went back to the hotel and had dinner together. After that, it was finally their free time.

Their friends had agreed to meet in front of the hotel as 11pm, so until then, the two girls just went to their room to get ready.

Brianna plainly sat on the edge of her bed, blankly staring at the ceiling as she recalled everything Manila had told her, all the hope and positivity, and balanced it with the negativity of Aquaria’s attitude at the moment.

The brunette just sat in front of the mirror and started doing her makeup, not muttering a word since the two entered their shared room.

“Why are you doing this?” Brianna asked, her voice coming out close to a whisper, but still loud enough for Aquaria to hear and understand.

“Doing what?” She pretended not to know what she was talking about. Brianna had learned this about Aquaria. Whenever she didn’t want to admit one of her behaviors, she always pretended not to know what the other person was talking about. She remembered a similar situation, only that time they were happy and not mad at each other.

**It was a sunny day at P.E when it happened. It was the girls’ turn to run laps around the fields while the boys, who had done theirs first, just rested for a bit.**

**Dylan sat there, smirking, as he saw the two girls passing by. He glued his eyes on Brianna, who happened to look extremely sexy in her gym shorts. The boy winked at Aquaria before looking at her girlfriend’s ass and licked his lips. Aquaria’s stomach immediately turned. She didn’t like the way he was looking at her on bit, and as soon as he made that, she took her own sweater off and made Brianna wrap it around her waist.**

**“What are you doing?” The smart Blonde connected the dots and figured out the intentions of the brunette, yet she still wanted her to answer.**

**“I’m not doing anything, I’m just running” Brianna just smiled.**

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. Why are you avoiding me?” The shorted female got up and sat right next to Aquaria in front of the mirror.

“I’m not. Haven’t I been with you the whole day?! How can you avoid someone when you’re with them?!” Aquaria replied, still painting her face.

“Yeah?! Then why haven’t you looked at me properly since our conversation before lunch?” Brianna asked, as the Brunette bit her lip “And why are you still voiding my gaze now?”

“I…I’m not. You’re being paranoid, Brianna. Don’t you have to get ready as well?! Come on, we don’t want to be late” And with that, the taller girl went to finish getting ready in the room’s bathroom.

Brianna sighed.

There wasn’t much she could do at the moment besides getting ready to meet her friends. Aquaria and her would eventually have to talk about things, but she wasn’t going to force the girl.

She tied her hair in a ponytail and put on the dress Blair had told her to with a pair of white platform heels. She did her makeup very light and sat on her bed waiting for when the other girl would come out of the bathroom and when the two would leave to meet up with everyone else.

Her phone buzzed with a text notification. It was Vixen

 **Hey Bri. I noticed you and Aquaria**  
**were a bit off today. Is everything**  
 **okay?**  
sent at 22:37

 **Yeah. Why? Did it look like we were**  
**fighting or something?**  
read

 **Kind of. You know you can trust**  
**me, right?**  
sent at 22:38

 **Yes Vi. We’re just having some couple**  
**troubles, nothing to worry about**.  
read

 **If you say so. I just don’t want you**  
**getting hurt. You know how much you**  
 **mean to me**  
sent at 22:39

 **You, Blair and Monét, of course**  
sent at 22:39

 **I know. Thank you**.  
read

Brianna put her phone in her back and finally Aquaria came out. The two left their room without saying a word and just headed towards the hotel’s entrance. There stood all their friends waiting for them. The two immediately put on fake smiles and Aquaria took the small girl’s hand, because no matter what was happening between them, they still had to fake their relationship for the eyes of everyone else.

“Brianna, you look beautiful. I told you that dress looked wonderful on you” Blair commented with a smile “Don’t you guys agree?”

“Brianna is hot, she looks good with everything” Vixen said

“Yeah, but this color is something on her” Monét said “I’m living for it. What do you think Aquaria?”

“I think Brianna is the most beautiful human being on this planet, so everything looks good on her. Still, this dress makes her look extra sexy” She said, holding the blonde’s waist from behind.

“Aw, thank you babe. But you’re the most beautiful human being, not me” Brianna replied.

“You guys are so cute” Blair commented.

“True” Brianna replied.

“You guys are so gay” Monét joked.

“Also true” Aquaria replied and they all started laughing.

“Guys, shall we go?” Blaze asked with a smile.

“Yeah, let’s go, I wanna get drunk” Monét replied as they all headed towards the bar.

_If anyone had told Brianna two days ago about the night she was about to have, she would have called them crazy and wouldn’t have believed it. But it all happened, and the next morning, she just found herself in bed, all naked, with Aquaria by her side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is going to be spicy, get ready!!  
> I pear you
> 
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Pear in the comments if you want more!


	16. I want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, here's a super special super long chapter I spent the whole day writing. It is very spicy, so expect smutty scenes. 
> 
> Please tell me if you're enjoying the storie so far. Your comments really motivate me to write more!!!
> 
> (This was my first attempt at writing girl on girl smut scenes. What do you think?)
> 
> I chocolate you
> 
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!

The club was packed with people dancing, drinking and making out. The twist, it was mainly same sex couples. Aquaria and Brianna looked at each other for a brief second before looking at their friends surprised. They just stood there, smiling at them and waiting for their reaction.

“Guys…this club is…” Brianna was still a bit shocked.

“Yep. This is an LGBTQIA+ Club” Vixen told them with a smile “We wanted to do something special for you two, to show you that we support you guys, even if some dicks and bitches at school don’t, so we searched online for a Pride club here in Washington and found this wonderful one who happened to be super close to our Hotel”

“We know people have been jerks to you guys, and we’ve been doing our best to prove to you that despise the past, we like you two together and we just want you guys to be happy” Blaze spoke, looking Aquaria in the eyes as he referred the past.

“You guys…that’s so nice of you” Brianna replied, hugging her friends.

“Let’s not get all sentimental guys. It’s time to party!” Monét said and they all laughed, heading towards the bar to ask for Drinks.

“Hey, Aquaria. Can I talk to you for a second?” Blaze asked a bit nervous.

Aquaria considered it for a second, but nodded and walked with him to one of the club’s corners.

“What is it?”

“I…I wanted to apologize. What I did to you two years ago has been my biggest regret for the longest time. At the time, I was really immature. I wasn’t dating Blair and I saw women the same way Dylan does. When he told us all that you were ‘just a tease and didn’t want to give it to him’, his words not mine, the whole football team thought of that stupid plan and I, as his best friend, should have stopped it. Since I’ve been with Blair, I’ve realized that what we did was sexist, wrong in every single way and the worst mistake I’ve committed in my life. I’m really sorry” He blurted out.

“But…but why? Why would you guys do such thing?” Aquaria asked in shock.

“He wanted revenge. He said that if he couldn’t have you, he would make sure no one else would want you. And we were dumbass idiots who decided that he had the right to do that and chose to help him. I’m SO sorry. I never wanted for you to go through any of that” His eyes were glowing, probably holding back tears.

“If you realized he was a dick and your previous actions were wrong, why did you stay his friend after you started dating Blair?”

“Because I thought he had changed. When he started going after Brianna, I really thought he liked her. I thought he had finally grown up and maybe even loved her the same way I love Blair. I guess in my head, I just wanted my best friend to grow up and achieve a level of maturity enough for him to have the same level of happiness I’ve achieved in my relationship. I guess I just thought higher of him than he really is” Blaze was doing his best not to cry. He was usually so strong, so seeing at this breaking point made Aquaria realize that he was truly sorry and genuinely wanted her to forgive him “Can you forgive a stupid ass like me?”

“I…I can. It’s okay Blaze, I forgive you” Aquaria told him with a smile.

“Really? You do?” Blaze was surprised and excited at the same time.

“Yeah. You’ve apologized and I can see you’re really telling the truth, so why would I hold it against you after that”

“I hope we can start again and maybe even be friends. I meant what I said before, you’re really cool” He told her.

“I’d like that”

Brianna got herself a coke with whiskey and a strawberry vodka for Aquaria. As her friends asked for their drinks, she recalled something Aquaria had told her and decided this was probably the best time to say something about it.

“Hey, guys?”

“Yes Bri?” Vixen asked, sipping her Sex-on-the-beach.

“Before you met me…you were best friends with Aquaria, right?” She asked, making all their eyes widen in shock.

“You…you know about that?” Monét asked.

“Yeah, she told me. I already some suspicions so I just asked her directly” Brianna admitted.

“I’m guessing she also told you what happened to her reputation and how it all went down” Vixen spoke.

“Yes, she did” Brianna sighed “Why would you guys leave her after that? Weren’t you guys her friends?”

“We…we were. Aquaria used to be really sweet and quiet…like you” Monét said.

“But she started changing. She started wearing all black and speaking up for herself. When it all happened, we just…we thought she didn’t fit in with us and didn’t want our friendship” The Vixen told her.

“We loved Aquaria a lot, but she seemed like a different person all together. Looking back, we can tell we were real bitches and we shouldn’t have done that to our friend. Since you two started dating, we’ve been trying to show her we’re sorry” Blair explained, a sad look on her face.

“The best way to show her you guys are sorry is actually telling her that. I saw her crying over it. I can tell that after all this time, she still loves you guys, but she’s hurt” Brianna spoke, making them look at her surprised.

“Aquaria cried because of us?” Monét asked.

“Not only because of you, but yes. And I can tell that wasn’t he first time she did it”

“Oh my god, what have we done” Blair was about to cry as well.

“There’s no point in crying now, girls. Let’s just have fun tonight and tomorrow you guys can talk to her about it, okay?” Brianna asked with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right” Monét agreed and the other two nodded. They all hugged each other and went to meet up with Aquaria and Blaze.

As the night went on, they all drank, danced and had fun.

Vixen and Brianna had danced together, Monét had called Damian to meet them up, Blair and Blaze had been together trying to control everyone and Aquaria had eventually joined Brianna to keep their act up. After an hour and a half, Monét was already a little tipsy, Vixen was completely drunk and Blair, Damian and Blaze had decided it was for the best if they just took them back to the hotel.

“We’ll go with you” Brianna said, about to put her jacket on.

“No. You guys stay and have fun. We planned this night for you guys to have fun, so we’ll take care of them. We’ll talk tomorrow” Blair told her as she and Blaze grabbed Vixen and Damian picked up Monét before they walked out of the club.

As soon as they left, Brianna turned to Aquaria, who just looked back at her with a blank expression.

“I guess we’ll just have to stay here for a while” the blonde girl said “Wanna dance or have a drink?”

“I think I’ll go dance” Aquaria said “Don’t force yourself to stay with me Brianna. They’re gone, you’re at a club, you can find someone you really like and go dance with them” And with that, the taller girl walked away, leaving the blonde surprised and alone.

As time went by, Brianna’s nerves would go even more over the edge. She was on her second drink, sat at a table with her eyes glued on the figure of her brunette girlfriend as she danced in the middle of the dance floor. She knew it was her fault that Aquaria was over there. If it wasn’t for her rushed decisions and scared actions, the two of them could be the ones dancing together and making someone else stare.

“May I sit with you?” the voice of a girl got Brianna’s attention “I saw you from across the room and I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the room”

“Thank you, but I’m here with my girlfriend” She replied, looking at the girl in front of her.

“Really? Where is she?”

“Over there…” Brianna pointed and looked back at Aquaria seeing her dancing with another girl. Jealousy consumed her all over.

“Oh, you mean the girl that’s dancing with my friend—HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Brianna wasn’t listening anymore, she just couldn’t watch that scene unfold in front of her eyes and not to anything. She walked over to where Aquaria was, grabbed her hand and pulled her close to her.

“Let’s go” Brianna plainly said

“What? Where?”

“Back to the hotel” She said, waving back at Aquaria’s ‘Dance-partner’ with a fake smile on her face.

“Now?! I was about to…” Aquaria shut up before finishing her sentence. She, herself, wasn’t sure what she was about to do, so she just walked with Brianna to the hotel.

As they walked back, never once did Brianna let go of her hand. As they entered the room, Brianna started locking the door.

“Why did you bring me back? I was having fun with someone” Aquaria said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“That’s exactly why I brought you back” Brianna replied, still trying to lock the door.

“Why, damn it?! If you tell me you were jealous, I swear to god I’m going to—” Aquaria wasn’t able to finish her sentence before Brianna finally locked the door, turned around, grabbed her and pressed their lips together in hot needy kiss.

Aquaria melted into the kiss and pulled Brianna closer, one hand in her hair and the other on her hip. Brianna pushed Aquaria against the wall and immediately picked her up, grabbing her by her bottom. Aquaria wrapped her long legs around Brianna’s waist and parted her lips, allowing Brianna’s tongue to enter her mouth and explore.

Brianna grabbed Aquaria and took her to her bed, laying her down and staying on top as they made out. When Aquaria broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, Brianna had to speak up.

“I was jealous” Brianna said, getting the brunette to stop and look at her “I want you so bad it kills me. I want my first time to be with you”

“Are you sure?” Aquaria asked.

“Never been surer of anything in my life” Brianna said looking Aquaria in the eyes “Do you want me?”

“You know I want you. I always want you. There’s no one else I want” Aquaria replied, looking at her with a smile as she brushed her hand against the blonde’s cheek softly.

“Aqua, I mean it. This is your first time with a girl too. Are you sure?” She asked concerned.

“Never been surer of anything in my life” She repeated the blonde’s words in a whispered voice before smashing their lips together once again.

 

Brianna devoured Aquaria’s lips in the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared in their life, as she squeezes the brunette’s ass. That earned her a moan from Aquaria, who used her hands to untie Brianna’s hair.

Brianna’s hands moved to the ends of Aquaria’s shirt, pulling it over her head along with her black laced bra and exposing the small breasts of the beautiful girl underneath her. She quickly grabbed onto her left boob and started sliding small sloppy kisses from her neck down to her right breast. As the girl moaned, Brianna would swirl her tongue around the pink nipple, making Aquaria wetter by the minute.

“Hmm…Bri…” Aquaria couldn’t hold her moans back. Despise both their looks and personalities, Aquaria was very sensible and submissive in bed, while the sweet and calm Brianna was a rough and passionate dominant.

Aquaria’s hands found themselves on Brianna’s back, pulling the girl’s zipper down and helping her take her dress of as fast as she could.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Brianna smirked.

“I want you” Aquaria replied, being pulled by Brianna into a sloppy passionate kiss.

The blonde’s hands worked themselves down to Aquaria’s shorts, unbuttoning them and taking them off. Brianna looked at Aquaria, asking for permison to go one, which the girl gave with a small nod and a smile. The blonde’s finger rubbed softly on the Brunette’s clit over the pantie’s lace fabric, making Aquaria gasp. It didn’t take long before the blonde got rid of what was left covering her lover’s body.

“Bri, I want to see you too” Aquaria said, between moans as Brianna sucked on her skin.

“Undress me, then” She smirked, getting the taller girl’s hands to take her bra off. As soon as Aquaria’s eyes landed on Brianna’s breasts, she couldn’t help but get even more soaked.

“So big…so beautiful” She commented “May I touch you?” She asked her.

“You have to earn it kitten, but I’ll allow you this time” Brianna replied, allowing Aquaria’s hands to fondle on her breasts softly.

“I’m about to touch you for real kitten. Are you ready?” Brianna confirmed as she placed one finger close to Aquaria’s entrance. The brunette just nodded, before Brianna’s finger slid right in. Aquaria couldn’t hold her moans down, and Brianna didn’t want her to. She loved hearing the girl. When Aquaria closed her eyes, Brianna stopped. “No no no, kitten. I want you to look at me. You spent your whole day looking away, so now you have to look at me, or else I’ll stop” Aquaria bit her lip embarrassed but nodded and kept her eyes on Brianna the whole time.

As Brianna slid another finger inside, Aquaria gasped. She knew the girl was close, and she wanted her to feel good, so she picked up a pace. Out of Aquaria’s lips, only Brianna’s name and loud moans would come out. Brianna’s mouth traveled down to the taller girl’s clit, kissing, licking and biting as her fingers moved fast inside of her.

“Bri…I’m gonna cum…Bri…” Brianna moved her fingers faster and faster, until Aquaria eventually came. When she did, Brianna licked her all out with a smile on her face, before kissing her thigh and going back up to kiss her lips. “Was I a good kitten?” Aquaria asked with a smile.

“You were the best kitten. You’re always the best kitten” Brianna replied, kissing her.

“Bri, I want to make you feel good too” Aquaria said blushing.

“Are you sure Aqua? I’m okay, you don’t have to—”

“But I want to” Aquaria replied, shutting the blonde up. The shorted girl just sighed with a smile and thought of something. They could do _it._

And so, they did. Brianna on top, Aquaria on the bottom, the two girls joined their flowers in an intense friction, leading to Brianna’s first ever orgasm and Aquaria’s second that night.

  
_After that, they just cuddled on Brianna’s bed and slept through the whole night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, here's a super special super long chapter I spent the whole day writing. It is very spicy, so expect smutty scenes. 
> 
> Please tell me if you're enjoying the storie so far. Your comments really motivate me to write more!!!
> 
> (This was my first attempt at writing girl on girl smut scenes. What do you think?)
> 
> I chocolate you
> 
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Chocolate in the comments if you want more!


	17. Emotional Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies,   
>  «Guess who's back in the house  
>  Heels click-clackin' about  
>  Fine, fresh, feminine, style to eleven  
>  I'm divine, so heavenly  
>  Gentlemen sweatin'  
>  It's dimes across the board with no doubt  
>  Body like WOW!»
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I watermelon you
> 
>  
> 
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!  
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!  
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!  
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!  
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!  
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!

If anyone had told Brianna two days ago about the night she had just had, she would have called them crazy and wouldn’t have believed it. But it all happened, and the next morning, she just found herself in bed, all naked, with Aquaria by her side.

She recalled everything that had happened. The talk with her friends. Them leaving the club. Her jealousy over Aquaria. And the sex. The great sex the two of them had the previous night played in her head and she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of it.

The girl next her mumbled in her sleep as she cuddled to the side of Brianna’s body, her head over the blonde girl’s chest. Brianna smiled once again as she stared at the girl’s peaceful expression. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt of affection, yet still trying not to wake up her lover. She ended up failing after a few strokes, as Aquaria yawned and opened her pretty brown eyes to look at the beautiful girl who she had just spent the night with.

Once Aquaria recalled everything that had happened the day before, she bit her bottom lip nervous. She was scared that Brianna would regret doing it or worst, that she would act like nothing ever happened and they would go back to the awkward friendship they had been sharing since the day after their one-month anniversary party. Her fear was, however, quickly brushed away as the blonde girl smiled softly at her and stroke her hair once more.

“Good morning, Angel” The shorter girl said, admiring the beauty of Aquaria. In Brianna’s eyes, she was a goddess “Did you sleep well?”

Aquaria smiled, snuggling against Brianna’s side once again.

“I’ve never slept better” She replied “What about you?”

“I had the best night of my life” Brianna admitted, still brushing Aquaria’s dark hair.

Aquaria smiled as she placed her left hand over Brianna’s belly. The Blonde smiled back at the display of affection and decided to use her own hand to entwine their fingers together.

“Cracker?” Aquaria called her by her nickname. Brianna missed being called that by her. It had been awful spending the last few days hearing Aquaria only call her either a forced ‘babe’ or use her full name when addressing her. ‘Bri’ was lovely to hear, especially when Aquaria moaned it so loud the previous night, but nothing could compare to the happiness she got when Aquaria called her ‘Cracker’.

“Yes, Aqua?”

“I don’t want to ruin this…yeah, this cute and affectionate moment, but I need to ask you this.” Aquaria spoke in a more serious and worried tone “What did last night mean? Are we anything besides friends? I really need to know this, or else I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it”

“Last night meant I want you the same way you want me too. The thing is, I have to ask you this for the sake of both our sanities during the next few weeks: can we not rush things?” Brianna bit her lip.

“Are you aware we’ve just had sex last night?! There’s not much rushing than that” Aquaria joked to lighten up the mood.

“You know what I mean. Let’s be together, yes, but not with a tittle yet. I want you, I want to be with you, I want to kiss you and take you out and make you happy for the rest of my life, but I’m scared” Brianna was finally letting her walls down “What I never told you about Kylie was that before she run away with her boyfriend, I actually confessed my feelings to her”

“What?”

“I told her how I felt. I told her I liked her and that she was amazing and beautiful” Hearing those words come out of Brianna’s mouth stung Aquaria a bit, but she decided to just listen to the girl “But all she did was laugh and reply ‘come on Briannie, you know I’m straight. Stop trying to get me all to yourself’ and took my confession as a joke. She thought I was joking. That I didn’t mean what I told her. And being rejected like that really took a turn on my way of expressing my feelings. What I’m trying to say is, as much as I like you, I want to be sure that—” Brianna couldn’t finish her sentence before sighing. She had never said the ‘L’ word in front of Aquaria, let alone use it to refer to the way they felt for each other.

“You want to be sure that you love me and that I love you” Aquaria finished “Is that it?”

“Yes…I don’t want to force you to wait around for a girl who is too scared to love and feel loved. But if you’re willing to give a chance to this emotional mess, I promise to try as hard as I can to make you happy and to build up the strength to make you mine for real” Brianna look her in he eyes, tears forming due to all the sentimental exposure and to the fear of Aquaria deciding to walk away. The brunette stood quiet for a few moments, before sighing and smiling.

“Remember that quote I wrote on your coffee on our first day of school as a couple?” Aquaria asked.

“Yes” Brianna recalled “I have it written on the last page of every single one of my notebooks so I can never forget it”

“Well, _“Two hearts in love need no words” by Marceline Desbordes-Valmore_ , can be interpreted in a lot of ways. The way I choose look at it is this one: Our two hearts, liking or loving each other, need no words. They need no tittle, need no label. I want to be with you, and if you’re scared of the ‘G’ word, we won’t use it. If you’re afraid of deep commitment with ‘I love you’s and all of that, we can wait. Damn, I’ll wait for you even if it takes a billion years. ‘I want you’ can be our ‘I love you’ for as long as you want. We can still be a fake couple in people’s eyes, but when it’s just the two of us, we’ll just be Bri and Aqua, two beautiful girls who go together against the whole world if they have to. Two girls who care deeply about each other. Just a beautiful cute blonde who wears pretty things, is super smart and talented and will probably have an amazing future ahead of her because she deserves it, and a stubborn brunette who can’t live without her and would do whatever it takes, eyes closed, not caring about anything else, to see her smile” Aquaria exposed her whole heart out, a smile in her lips, tears in her eyes as she saw Brianna’s own eyes release the one she had been holding back “So my answer, Brianna Heller, my beautiful Cracker, is yes, I’ll give a chance to this emotional mess, because she’s my mess, and she’s the only one who can keep me from turning into a bigger mess than I already am”

Brianna couldn’t hold herself. She was tearing up, smile bright as all the stars in the sky. She held Aquaria’s face closer to her and the two shared a passionate kiss. Sure, there were things the two would have talk about, especially about the future paths they would take, but Brianna realized she could care about it later. Right now, all that mattered was that Aquaria accepted her as she was, as messy and insecure as she was with her emotions, so all she had to do was work on herself and make sure Aquaria was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies,   
>  «Guess who's back in the house  
>  Heels click-clackin' about  
>  Fine, fresh, feminine, style to eleven  
>  I'm divine, so heavenly  
>  Gentlemen sweatin'  
>  It's dimes across the board with no doubt  
>  Body like WOW!»
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I watermelon you
> 
>  
> 
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!  
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!  
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!  
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!  
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!  
> Write watermelon in the comments if you want more!


	18. I dare them to try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's update, earlier than usual!! Hope you enjoy
> 
> I kitkat you
> 
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!

A month and a half had passed since their trip to Washington and both Aquaria and Brianna couldn’t be happier. Every day they would go to school together on Aquaria’s motorcycle, hang out with their friends, study together, have little dates whenever they had free time, and by the end of the day, Aquaria would make sure to take Brianna home.

Their sexual life hadn’t stopped since their trip. It wasn’t like they were doing _It_ every chance they got, still, they were active. Something they both enjoyed was teasing each other at times where they couldn’t just solve it by getting up and start having sex. It was mostly Aquaria being a brat and teasing Brianna to later get punished, but Brianna always went along with it and sure loved her girl’s little sounds when she was getting her payback.

**There was one time in the Library, when the two had just finished lunch and headed there to study a bit for their upcoming French exam. Aquaria couldn’t focus on her work due to the very tight top Brianna was using. She could see the shape of Brianna’s bra, the lines as they covered the girl’s big chest every time she breathed in and out, sure that if the blonde’s shirt got wet, it would turn see-through and reveal the color of what seemed to be a bustier rather than a normal bra. Brianna was sat down right by her side, and Aquaria being taller, could see it all from above.**

**Due to that, her horny-brat side came over, and she decided that it was a good moment for her to act cute and tease the petite girl a bit. She smirked as she turned the page of the book she was reading and placed her other hand on Brianna’s thigh. Brianna raised an eyebrow at her. She knew what Aquaria wanted and what she was going to do, because this wasn’t the first time she had decided to do this at a public space.**

**“Do you need anything, babe?” Brianna asked, sounding each word slowly as Aquaria started moving her hand, caressing her knee.**

**“I’m not getting this part. Can you help me?” Aquaria replied in her most seductive voice, biting her lip. Brianna nodded, still concerned about the presence of Aquaria’s hand on her lap. That day, the library wasn’t exactly empty. People would notice if they got up and started making out, and being caught doing anything like that would mean suspension. That danger excited Aquaria. It really turned her little bratty-ass on.**

**“You see, you have to wri…to wri…” As Brianna tried to explain, Aquaria rose her hand a bit upwards, rubbing the inside of her thigh closer and closer to her crotch “to write the family members in ea…each sentence and then com…com…complete it with…” Brianna was breathing hard as Aquaria’s hand moved slowly. The moment it contacted with Brianna’s clit, the blond stopped talking, holding her breath and biting her lips so she wouldn’t make a sound. Aquaria’s smirk just got bigger and bigger as her fingers rubbed against the fabric covering her lover’s intimacy with a pace slow enough to torture but fast enough to please.**

**“I think I don’t want to study anymore, do you?” Aquaria bat her long eyelashes like an innocent little girl as she removed her hand from underneath Brianna’s skirt and closed her book. Brianna looked at her with fire in her eyes and only three words came out of her mouth as she closed her own books annoyed and turned on at the same time.**

**“School bathroom. Now!”**

“Are you sure you don’t want to take the car? Brianna and I can just take my motorcycle” Aquaria asked her mother as the older woman got ready.

“Yes Aquaria, I’m sure. My date will pick me up in 20 minutes and I need to make sure I look good. Besides, I’m sure Brianna has taken a long time doing her hair for it to get ruin by a damn helmet” Sharon replied, finishing putting on her eyelashes.

Sharon had been going on these dates with this woman, whose contact was saved on her phone as Laskie, even though her name was Alaska. Alaska was, for all that Aquaria knew, a music producer with who her friend Adore had worked on her latest album. She was tall and drove a very nice Audi, but besides that, Aquaria knew nothing else.

“You always look good” Aquaria replied, hugging her mom.

“Thank you darling. But shouldn’t you be getting ready as well. I’m sure Brianna doesn’t want to be late for the Spring Fling” Sharon told her.

“I’m almost done. I just need to put my lipstick on and I’ll be ready to get my lady” Aquaria told her.

“Then go do it, sweetie.”

The Spring Fling.

At other high schools, just a cute ball. At theirs, more important than prom itself.

Aquaria wasn’t sure why people didn’t just call it prom since the preparation and activities were exactly the same, from the announcement of the King and Queen to the lame dance the two ‘winners’ would have to do together. There are also the announcements for the year book and all that stuff.

The brunette fixed her French braid as she got herself ready to apply her Jeffree Star Velour Liquid Lipstick in the shade ‘Hi, How Are Ya?’. Her dress perfectly matched the dark red glittery color of her lips, it being low-cut, sleeveless and down to the floor. As soon as Aquaria finished getting ready, she grabbed the red and white corsage she had gotten for Brianna, kissed her mom goodbye and entered the car, heading to the blonde’s house.

Once she got there, Brianna was beautifully waiting for her at her house’s entrance with her mom. Bob couldn’t hold back her tears, seeing her little girl heading towards the Spring Fling, as she took pictures of the couple. Brianna was wearing her hair in an up-do with white flowers. Her dress was white, princess style, with laced shoulder details. Aquaria thought she looked breathtaking and there was nothing missing or out of place in her look. She was just the most beautiful person Aquaria had seen in her life.

They exchanged Corsages, even though they were exactly the same and Bob took or pictures of the two together before they eventually waved her goodbye and headed towards their school.

When they got there, they were greeted by Vixen in her tight green dress, Monét in her long yellow one and Blair in her short pastel pink one, as well as Blaze, who wore a black tux with a bowtie matching Blair’s dress.

“Damn, you girls look hot” Vixen said as soon as they stepped out of the car, looking very intensively at Brianna as she bit her lip. Aquaria obviously noticed this.

“You guys look so pretty” Blair said, big smile on her lips and her hand entwined with Blaze’s.

“Thank you so much. You all look stunning!” Brianna told them as she hugged every single one of them.

“Damn Aquaria, you are a vision in red” Monét commented, making the tall girl smile and compliment her back “Brianna you better watch out or people are going to take your girl away from you”

Brianna immediately held on to Aquaria’s waist, pulling her closer to her and making the brunette blush.

_“I dare them to try”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's update, earlier than usual!! Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> I kitkat you
> 
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!  
> Write Kitkat in the comments if you want more!


	19. Fling King and Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's update. 
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this story. I've been thinkinng about doing some shout outs to you, the people who read and comment on every chapter, by dedicating a chapter to you. If you'd like that, tell me in the comments.
> 
> I Sprite you
> 
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!

The school gym looked the fanciest it had ever looked before. There was a huge disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a big dance floor, tables full of drinks and snacks, and of course, a beautifully decorated stage with the crowns for the King and Queen.

Brianna, Aquaria, Blair, and this tall model-like senior girl named Naomi were all nominated for the title of ‘Queen of the Fling’, being that year’s court. The nominees for King were Blaze, another jock, this really cute senior boy called Danny who was for sure a model in his previous life, and, of course, the last person Brianna and Aquaria wanted to see, Dylan.

Since the winners would only be announced by the end of the night, they all chose not to care too much about it in the beginning and just enjoy their night.

“Can I go get all of you beautiful ladies a drink?” Blaze asked in his most formal posture, making them all laugh.

“Well, we’ll take your offer, lovely gentleman” Blair mocked her boyfriend “You may bring us a glass of the finest fruit punch you may find”

“I’m gonna need some help bringing all these drinks” Blaze realized.

“I’ll go with you” Blair said.

“Thank you love, but I think we’ll need one more person. There are 6 cups after all” He said.

“I’ll help” Monét volunteered and the three headed for the food table.

“So, Aquaria, where did you go to get your makeup done?” Vixen asked, admiring the beautiful MUG the brunette had on.

“I actually did it at home” She smirked, proud of herself.

“Nah-ah, nope, I don’t believe you”

“She really did it at home. Aquaria is an amazing Makeup Artist. Haven’t you seen her Instagram?” Brianna defended her.

“I don’t follow her” Vixen replied.

“Oh, right, nobody at this school does…well, nobody but me, of course” Brianna smiled.

“Let me check that out” Vixen asked, handing her phone to Brianna, who opened up Aquaria’s Instagram and showed Vixen how good and popular online her girl really was.

“Damn, you’re good” Vixen skeptically complimented her, before gluing her eyes on Brianna “But you, my darling Bri, look like an angel. So pretty and sexy”

These comments and stares Vixen had been giving Brianna for a while now really annoyed the taller girl. This wasn’t the first time she had noticed that Vixen would over-compliment Brianna, act all touchy with her and even stare at parts of Brianna’s body someone who is ‘just-a-friend’ wouldn’t stare at for so long. Aquaria felt jealous. She was never the jealous type. She thrusted Brianna, that was a fact, and she was sure Brianna would never do something as awful as cheating on her her. Still, the way Vixen acted made her stomach twist and turn. She didn’t like it one bit.

“We’re here guys” Blair announced their arrived with the drinks and they handed one to each one of the girls “I heard they are going to announce to year-book titles in an hour, so we should probably go dance for a while before they cut the music”

And so, they all finished their drinks and headed for the dance floor.

Brianna and Aquaria danced super close to one another, hands all over each other’s bodies, sharing small pecks and giggling. Eventually, Aquaria ended up dancing with Blair, Monét and Blaze, while Vixen pulled Brianna into a close hold and danced with her. Aquaria didn’t like that. When a slow song came on, right after Brianna’s dance with Vixen, the dark-skinned girl tried to get her to dance it with her, but the Blonde immediately left her and went to grab on to her girl, in a tight embrace as their bodies moved together. Aquaria couldn’t help but smile. The night was going well, despise all the uncomfortable moments Vixen had presented her with.

The music’s volume came to drop at some point, as the president of the School Council, Asia O’Hara, arrived on stage to present the year-book winners. She started with the ‘Most-Likely-to’ ones. Monét won ‘Most likely to have her own show’ and Vixen won ‘Most likely to marry a billionaire’. When it came down to the other titles, Blair won ‘Prettiest girl’ and Blaze won ‘Most charming boy’. Last but certainly not least, it being the most talked about of all, Brianna and Aquaria won ‘Cutest couple’, sharing an incredibly sweet kiss that was photographed for the year-book. They all couldn’t be happier with their wins and went back to the dance floor for some more dancing.

Throughout the night they danced, ate, chatted, sent random snapchats to random people and had the time of their life.

Finally, it was time for the moment they were all waiting for, the crowning of the ‘Fling King and Queen’. Brianna, Blair, Aquaria and Naomi all went upstage, followed by Blaze, the jock, Danny and a pissed-looking Dylan.

Dylan had taken a freshman girl to the dance, mostly because after the scene he caused in the cafeteria, every Junior girl started disliking his attitude. He had spent the whole night looking at Blaze, Brianna and Aquaria with hateful eyes, showing his pettiness.

“Students, you have all voted, and now it’s time to announce who your Fling Queen is. Drum roll please” Asia asked, making the live band’s drummer drum quickly for a few seconds creating a bit of suspense. Aquaria held Brianna’s hand, who smiled back at the girl and squeezed it “This year’s Fling Queen is…Brianna Heller”

Everyone in the room cheered Brianna’s name as the petite blonde covered her mouth with her hands, in shock. Aquaria clapped and hugged her girl, congratulating her. She was happy for her, because not only had she voted for her, she was also sure Brianna was the rightful winner. Asia placed a plastique crown over Brianna’s head and a bouquet of red roses, congratulating the girl.

“I want to thank everyone who voted for me, my friends who support me and, of course, my girlfriend Aquaria to who I dedicate this. Baby, you are amazing and there is no one else I’d rather have by my side then you” Brianna thanked everyone once again and went back to Aquaria’s side to hug her once again.

“And now, this year’s Fling King is…Dylan Brooks”

Brianna froze.

As Dylan did his small thanking speech like Brianna did hers, all that the girl could think about was what was to follow. The pictures together, the proximity and the king and queen slow dance. Brianna didn’t want that. She didn’t want Dylan any close to her. He was a _homophobic piece of shit_ , in Aquaria’s very accurate words and Brianna didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore.

Before she was told head to his side so the photographer could take their picture, Aquaria grabbed her girl’s hand and squeezed it softly, ensuring her that it was going to be okay. The blonde took a deep breath and headed to his side, posing for the picture with the flowers and her crown. As Dylan was about to place his hand on her back for the picture, Brianna just whispered:

“Don’t you dare touch me” as she continued to pose. The guy was pissed, so pissed that as soon as he finished taking the pictures, he backed away from Brianna. Brianna walked down the stage and headed towards the middle of the dance floor as she was told to do.

“Let’s all make room for the royal dance” Asia announced, as a slow song started playing.

Dylan was supposed to be there. He was supposed to walk from the middle of the crowd and take Brianna in his arms as they danced…but he had left.

People were whispering, looking around and feeling bad for the blonde.

Brianna, however, was glad he had left. No embarrassment in the world was big enough to overshadow how unpleasant it would be for her to dance with her ‘ex’. Yet, she still felt bad standing in the middle of the gym, everyone’s eyes on her, all alone.

And then it happened.

From the middle of the crowd, in a glowing red dress, Aquaria appeared, heading towards her. She was her version of a knight-in-shining-armor only way more breathtaking than any guy could ever be. She extended her hand for the blonde to take and as she accepted, Aquaria pulled her closer to her in a ceremonial classic dance posture. Brianna couldn’t be happier in that moment, so she let a small tear roll down her cheek as she smiled.

“ _Don’t worry, I got you. I’ll always be here for you_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's today's update. 
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this story. I've been thinkinng about doing some shout outs to you, the people who read and comment on every chapter, by dedicating a chapter to you. If you'd like that, tell me in the comments.
> 
> I Sprite you
> 
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write Sprite in the comments if you want more!!


	20. Let's get....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, here's another one. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AQUARIA!!!
> 
> I'd like to give a special shout out by dedicating this chapter to the amazing GYT_34, who comments on the chapters of this story and accompanies it. Thank you so much, love!!
> 
> ///Would you like to get a chapter dedicated to you? Comment down below and the next one might be for you ;) ///
> 
> I cocoa you 
> 
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more  
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more  
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more  
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more  
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more  
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more

 

Spring Break eventually came, and as all their friends decided to spend them with their families on vacation outside New York City, Aquaria and Brianna decided to stay in town, have mini dates every day and just enjoy their time together.

They would go to parties, they would go to the mall, they would even go to the beach and spend as much time together as they could. As their vacations were ending, they were now taking their time collecting all the things they would be needing for when they had to go back to school.

That day, Aquaria had asked Brianna to go with her to a MAC store to get some new makeup goods, and the blonde, being the good girlfriend she was, obviously said yes. After 2 hours inside the beauty store, holding lip glosses, eyeliners, mascaras, foundations and many, many powders, all the shorter girl wanted to do was head home and lay down on her bed, cuddle Aquaria and probably watch some random show on Netflix. As the smiling brunette finished her shopping and went back to Brianna’s side, the blonde saw the big smile on her girl’s lips.

_She’s happy, so it was all worth it._

“Wanna go somewhere else, baby?” Brianna asked, taking one of the two bags her girl was carrying and holding her hand.

“Not really, I have everything I needed”

“Do you want to stop by a McDrive, get some food and head to my house?” Brianna suggested.

“Hmm” Aquaria smirked “Thinking about doing naughty things in your bedroom, Miss Heller?” The Brunette joked as they exited the mall.

“I wasn’t really planning on it. I was thinking more of us just chilling on my bed, eating McDonald’s and watching ‘Project Runway’” Brianna admitted.

“Sounds better than sex” Aquaria joked as they got to her mother’s car.

“You’re lying and you know it” Brianna retorqued, giggling as she sat on the passenger’s seat. Aquaria entered the car and started the engine.

“Yes, I am, Yes, I am” She agreed and the two started laughing. “Well, at least we can have McDonald’s”

They went to the nearest Mcdrive, got themselves some shakes, chicken nuggets, some big macs and lots of fries, before heading towards Brianna’s home. When they got there, Bob wasn’t home. She had left a note saying.

 **I had to go to you Aunt Honey’s house.**  
**I’ll be back after dinner.**  
**There’s food in the fridge.**  
                         -Love, Mom

“I guess I’m alone. Wanna stay for dinner?” The blonde asked as she trashed the note.

“Sure, I’ll just text my mom to tell her” Aquaria replied, grabbing her phone and texting Sharon.

“Let’s go to my room” Brianna told her.

And so, they did.

They went to Brianna’s room, took their shoes and jackets off and just lied on the Blonde girl’s bed, eating all the food they had bought and just watching the show, which Brianna figured out to be one of Aquaria’s all-time favorites. All food gone and 4 episodes later, the two just lied on their back, eyes on the ceiling as they talked to each other of what it was to come.

“The applications for the LA Beauty and Fashion School will open by the end the next month” Aquaria told Brianna, making the blonde bite her lip. Instead of replying immediately to Aquaria’s words, Brianna stood quiet for a few seconds.

“Hey, Aqua?”

“Yes, Bri?”

“Can we talk about our…plan?”

Ever since the day Brianna and Aquaria decided to take things ‘slow’ and try being together for real, Brianna had been delaying this conversation, but as the topic came up and their time limit was arriving, her nerves were on edge killing her.

“Oh…yeah…” Aquaria replied. Her too had been a nervous wreck over it, yet she did her best not to show it. She wanted to go to LA. She wanted to follow her dreams and be with her. But she also wanted Brianna. Whenever she imagined her future, there wasn’t a scenario where the blonde wasn’t by her side. She was her favorite person in the whole world and what the two had was the most precious thing Aquaria had built in her life. But she couldn’t make Brianna wait for her. Brianna was so smart and she had a brilliant future ahead of her. She was going to study at Columbia University, an Ivy League college, where she would meet lots of different people, go to parties and have fun. Aquaria didn’t want her to miss on all of that by, instead of enjoying herself, being sad waiting for whenever the two of them would meet again. She loved her too much.

Yes, Aquaria loved Brianna and she knew that with all of her heart.

“I want you to go to LA (Brianna)/ I want to stay with you (Aquaria)” the two said at the same time. The two looked at each other surprised.

“Aqua…I want you to achieve all of your dreams. I want you to become the most famous and successful makeup artist and stylist this world has ever seen. I want you to be happy doing what you love. I want all of that for you, so I hope you never consider staying behind for me” Brianna explained.

“I want to follow my dreams too…but being with you is also my dream. I want to be with you Bri, but I’m so scared. I don’t want to go to a different city and leave you here, going through the biggest and most important experience of your life, while crying about us being apart. I want you, Bri!” Aquaria exposed her heart to Brianna. Brianna stood quiet for a few moments thinking things through. She recalled her conversation with Manila, about how she had managed being away from Raja, both as far away as Aquaria and her would be, and still managed to wait, get married and live a happy life together. She smiled at the thought of possibly marrying Aquaria in the future. She wanted that for them.

“I have an idea babe, but we’ll both have to agree on it and we’ll both have to be strong” Brianna told her. Aquaria just nodded, waiting for her to explain. Brianna took a deep breath and looked her girl in the eyes.

“What if we get married?”

“What?” Aquaria’s eyes widened in surprise “You want to get married right now?”

“No, of course not, calm down. We’re too young for that. I was thinking after college” Brianna explained better “Remember how I told you I want to take things slow and not go with labels and ‘L’ words yet?”

“Of course” Aquaria replied.

“Well, in time we’ll eventually get to that level, I’m sure, but there is also a further step to take. A step I will have to be 200% sure before doing so, and that is marriage. So, my proposition is: We set Marrying each other as our goal. If by the time we finish college and beauty school we’re still together, I’ll get down on my fucking knee in front of everyone and I’ll ask you to marry me” Brianna said, looking her in the eyes as she took her hand in between her two own.

“I…are you sure?!...I want to be with you Bri, forever, and marrying you would be the best thing that could happen to me, don’t get me wrong, but I also don’t want you to go through college feeling blue because we’re not by each other’s side” Aquaria was shaking as she said those words.

“That’s why marrying you will be my goal. I won’t be sad, I won’t be blue, I will be hopeful and excited, every single day, because every minute that goes by, I’ll be closer to achieving my biggest dream, which is being with you. Besides, it will be the final proof that my stupid paranoid mind will need to know that no matter what, we’ll always be together. If we can survive the distance, we can survive anything!” Brianna ensured her, making Aquaria smile softly. “What do you say, angel?”

“Okay, let’s do it. If we can survive it all, I’ll marry you!” Aquaria replied, making the blonde squeal in excitement and give her a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, here's another one. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AQUARIA!!!
> 
> I'd like to give a special shout out by dedicating this chapter to the amazing GYT_34, who comments on the chapters of this story and accompanies it. Thank you so much, love!! ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYT_34/pseuds/GYT_34 )
> 
> ///Would you like to get a chapter dedicated to you? Comment down below and the next one might be for you ;) ///
> 
> I cocoa you 
> 
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more  
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more  
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more  
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more  
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more  
> Write cocoa in the comments if you want more


	21. Valentina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, here's another one.
> 
> I'd like to give a special shout out by dedicating this chapter to the amazing mabels, who always comments on the chapters of this story and has been a sweetheart. Thank you so much, love!! 
> 
> ///Would you like to get a chapter dedicated to you? Comment down below and the next one might be for you ;) ///
> 
> I water you
> 
> Write water in the comments if you want more  
> Write water in the comments if you want more  
> Write water in the comments if you want more  
> Write water in the comments if you want more  
> Write water in the comments if you want more  
> Write water in the comments if you want more

As Brianna and Aquaria sat in the library, studying together, but Aquaria couldn’t focus on her work. It wasn’t like other times, where she was bored by the subjects or aroused by Brianna’s presence. This time, she really had a reason. Placed on top of a History book, with a lilac fur cover, Brianna’s phone kept vibrating. She had been receiving texts ever since they left the cafeteria, but she refused to answer any of them because, like she always told Aquaria, she doesn’t want to waste time they could be spending together, either being all cutesy cuddly and sweet or even just studying, by replying to silly texts. If it was something urgent, the person trying to contact her would call. Aquaria really enjoyed that statement, but that day, she just wanted her to answer the damn texts or for the phone to fly out of the window.

As she kept on writing her essay, focused on the most important line of her text, the phone buzzed once again, driving Aquaria over the edge.

“Okay, babe, can you just reply to your texts and maybe tell the person messaging you that you’re busy? I really can’t concentrate with all the buzzing sounds, I’m sorry” Aquaria told the girl, who looked up from her Biology notes.

“Hmm…You know I don’t like using my phone when I’m with you, but if it is bothering you, sure, I’ll just reply and tell the person off” The blonde smiled, picking up her device in her small and soft, perfectly manicured hands.

As Brianna went through her texts, it was mostly notifications from her group-chat with Blair, Monét and Vixen, so she turned off the notifications and thought the problem was solved…but then she saw a text.

It was a text from her long brown haired, dark-skinned friend, Vixen. It wasn’t anything special, just a simple text, that confused Brianna a bit.

 **Can we meet up tonight?  
**sent by 16:09

“I just received a text from Vixen asking me if we could meet tonight” Brianna told Aquaria, who looked down at her hands as she rubbed them together. She still was uncomfortable with Vixen’s actions towards her girl. She was too touchy with her and gave her glares that were for sure not one bit innocent.

“That’s odd, she usually never asks you to hang out at night” Aquaria commented.

“It really is odd. In fact, I think she never really hangs out with anyone at night, she just stays home with her brothers watching tv. This must be serious” Brianna told her, still staring at the text “Could you go with me later to check on her?”

“Sure babe” Aquaria felt relieved. The fact that she would be able to go there with Brianna made her feel more comfortable with the situation.

 **Aquaria and I will be there by 7  
**read

 **Can’t you just come alone?**  
sent by 16:15

Brianna raised an eyebrow at the girl’s question. Was the matter so serious that Aquaria couldn’t hear?!

 **She’s going to take me there because we’re**  
**together right now. She won’t listen to the**  
 **conversation, don’t worry.**  
read

At least 15 minutes passed before the girl replied once again, but this time…

 **Don’t come tonight, I’m okay. I’ll tell you**  
 **another time.**  
sent by 16:31

“What did she say?” Aquaria asked as she finished her essay’s structure.

“She called it off, said she’ll tell me another time. I swear, I’m so confused right now” Brianna told her.

“Don’t worry babe, I’m sure it’s nothing. She’ll come around and just say what she has to say” Aquaria ended the topic, before changing the subject “So, your birthday is coming up in a few days. Are you excited?”

“Not really. To be honest, turning 18 was never something I anxiously waited for” Brianna tells her “But I sure can’t wait to spend my first ever birthday with you” She smiled.

“That’s right, you’re turning 18. I always forget you’re an old lady” Aquaria joked.

“HAHA, very funny. I’m just a year older” Brianna rolls her eyes, going along with the joke “You know it’s not my fault I missed a year when I transferred here. My mom forgot to sign my application on time” she pouted.

“Don’t worry, you’re my old lady! So, what do you want as your birthday gift?” Aquaria asked, putting her books away.

“Hmm” Brianna pretended to think for a while before a smile appeared on her lips “How about a whole day in the company of the most beautiful girl in the world?”

“You get that every day, you literally can’t hang out without yourself” Aquaria told her, making her blush, slap her arm softly and just say ‘shut up’. “How about I take you to a carnival?”

“Really? Like one with the Ferris Wheel and the stuffed animals you get on games and everything?” Brianna was excited. She hadn’t been to a carnival since she was 6.

“Yep. What do you say? Shall we go?” Aquaria smiled, watching as her girl would get happier by the second.

“Yes!!” Brianna replied in a second, hugging the girl.

As the two left the library, hand in hand, talking about their plans for Brianna’s birthday, they met up with their pink-haired friend by the lockers.

“Oh, hi Farrah” Brianna said.

“Hey guys. Are you going home?” The girl asked, putting away her books and closing her locker.

“Yeah, our classes ended an hour ago. We just stayed in the library studying and now I’m taking Bri home” Aquaria replied.

“It’s so cute that you study together” Farrah complimented, making the girls smile “Aja is waiting for me in the Parking lot”

“We’ll go with you, then. My motorcycle is there, so we would be heading there as well” Aquaria told her and the small girl nodded.

They headed towards the parking lot, chit-chatting like friends who hadn’t seen each other since forever. When they got there, right next to Aquaria’s motorcycle stood Aja, leaned against their own red one.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Bitch” Aja told Aquaria, who laughed.

“Same here. You’ve been too busy hanging out with your pink miss” Aquaria replied.

“As if you haven’t been busy acting all lovey-dovey with your blonde babe” Aja fired back, making the four of them laugh.

“You two are just idiots” Brianna commented with a giggle.

“I second that” Farrah agreed

“Ouch, you hurt our feelings” Aquaria fake hurt, placing her hand on her chest.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to endure the pain of being insulted like this” Aja whipped a fake tear from the corner of their eye as they looked away at the horizon.

“So dramatic…” Brianna commented once again and they started laughing like before.

“So, are you guys heading home?” Aja asked.

“Yeah. I’m taking her to her house and then I’m meeting my mom at the doctor’s office” Aquaria told her.

“Well, I’m taking Farrah on her date. She got a good grade on her Spanish report, so I’m rewarding her with some McDonald’s” Aja said.

“That’s so nice. Congratulations on your grade, Farrah” Brianna told the petite girl, who just smiled back.

“You’re so smart princess” Aja told their girlfriend.

“And you’re so cute, honey” Farrah replied back, pecking their lips.

“It’s getting late. We should probably get home now, babe” Aquaria told Brianna, who nodded “It was nice talking to you guys. We should hang out some time”

“Totally” Farrah replied.

As the two couples were about to get on their vehicles and drive away, a fine fresh feminine voice stopped them, as the two drivers recognized it immediately.

“Aja…” the voice said.

They completely froze, not wanting to look back.

“…mi amor” the voice completed the call, making Farrah and Brianna look behind them, seeing the brunette girl they weren’t expecting to see. As Aquaria rolled her eyes, she turned around, being Aja the only one left. When they finally decided to look back, they say her. In a red dress, wearing matching pumps and lipstick, Valentina looked back at them all with a blank stare.

“Isn’t that Valentina? What the hell is she doing here?” Brianna whispered to Aquaria.

“I have no Idea, but I’d like to know too” Aquaria replied.

“You’re Valentina, right?” Farrah asked, making the brunette notice her presence.

“Yes. And you’re supposed to be Farrah Moan, right?” She replied in a poisonous tone

“I’m not SUPPOSED to be Farrah Moan, I am” Farrah told her, obviously not pleased with the girl’s voice.

“I imagined you to be taller and…prettier” Valentina commented, looking the girl up and down.

“Is…Is this bitch for real?” Brianna was shocked. _Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?_

“Valentina, please wash your mouth with soap before you talk about my girlfriend” Aja warned her.

“I don’t think that would be enough, considering the things that have gone through her mouth” Aquaria commented.

“So, she really is your girlfriend? I thought that was something you made up to make me jealous” Valentina commented, emotionless “And Aquaria, I see you got yourself a little princess. Go play with her while the grown-ups are talking”

“Did this bitch just shade me and you?!” Brianna was offended “Listen up, busted-ass copy of a barbie, you are in my school’s parking lot, talking shit when no one who is here either likes you or invited you to ‘visit’, so do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of here”

“Feisty…I like it. But still, there was a flaw in your talk. SOMEONE here likes me, ain’t I right, Aja?”

“No”

Aja’s honest and fast response took the Latina a bit back.

“I don’t like you. I haven’t liked you since you broke up with me over a text, telling me you were going to move back to Mexico and didn’t know when you would be coming back, and a week later posted videos on your Instagram making out with random guys and girls”

“So what? We were broken up, but deep down you knew we would be back together when I came back, so you can end this little ‘make-believe’ relationship you have with that child and just get back to what is right” Valentina told her, nerves rising.

“This CHILD you just referred to is not only way more mature than you’ll ever be, she’s also the best thing that happened to me in my life. Our relationship is not ‘make-believe’, it’s realer than whatever the two of us could possibly have again would ever be and it’s for sure not a replacement for what the two of us had, since it’s better in every way, so like Brianna said, do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of here before you embarrass yourself even more” Aja told her, cold as ice, as they held Farrah close to them.

Valentina looked around, realizing Aja was not going back her word and there was nothing else she could say. So, she just returned back to her blank face and walked away.

“That was…something” Aquaria commented.

“Don’t listen to anything she told you Farrah, she’s just bitter” Brianna told her friend.

“Don’t worry Brianna, I don’t care what she said, because it isn’t true. Aja and I are not a make-believe relationship. We’re stronger together and she can’t tear us apart” Farrah assured her friend, smiling. Aja took her girl’s hands in their two own and looked her in the eyes.

“I hope you know you’re the best thing that ever happened to me” Aja told her.

“I know, because so are you” She smiled.

“I love you” Aja told her, resting her forehead against the shorter girl’s one.

“I love you too” And the two kissed.

Hearing those words, Brianna smiled.

_How I wish I had the guts to tell that to Aquaria._

As her mind ran wild about that, Aquaria held her hand and kissed her forehead, before looking at her and smiling.

_Maybe someday._

And so, she smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, here's another one.
> 
> I'd like to give a special shout out by dedicating this chapter to the amazing mabels, who always comments on the chapters of this story and has been a sweetheart. Thank you so much, love!! 
> 
> ///Would you like to get a chapter dedicated to you? Comment down below and the next one might be for you ;) ///
> 
> I water you
> 
> Write water in the comments if you want more  
> Write water in the comments if you want more  
> Write water in the comments if you want more  
> Write water in the comments if you want more  
> Write water in the comments if you want more  
> Write water in the comments if you want more


	22. That day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues out :(
> 
> This story is close to it's end, so make sure you keep up with all the new things that are happening.
> 
> I melon You
> 
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!

That day.

That was the day Aquaria wished she had never lived.

That was the day Aquaria wanted to forget.

Thinking about it made her heart hurt so much, as she cried in her room, alone, hugging all her pillows as Sharon called her from the other side of the door, asking her what had happened and begging for her to let her in.

She recalled everything that happened, with pain all over her body as her sobs filled the silent room and her tears ran down her face.

**Aquaria hated History. Not because she was bad at it, she wasn’t the greatest student at it, but she wasn’t terrible. The reason why was because it bored her. The teacher was mean, the people in the class were awful and worst of all, Brianna wasn’t there.**

**Lucky for her, that day, the teacher had received an urgent call from the principal and told all the students they could leave earlier.**

**What is Brianna having right now? P.E., right!**

**Aquaria headed towards the school fields where she knew she would find her girlfriend. As she sat on the bleachers, she looked around. Finally, she found her. Wearing her tight yellow shirt and her blue short shorts, her beautiful blondie waved at her with a smile. The brunette smiled and waved back. Next to her stood Blair and Monét, who waved at her as well, and Vixen, who didn’t seem very pleased to see her.**

**“Two laps around the fields everyone, let’s go” Aquaria heard the coach tell them as the girls started running. As Brianna started running, she kept her eyes on her Aquaria. When she got closer to the bleachers, she stopped running and pretended to tie her shoe.**

**“What are you doing here?” Brianna asked.**

**“History teacher had an emergency. I missed you so I decided to wait for you here” Aquaria replied.**

**“You’re so sweet, babe” Brianna replied “When the class is over, I promise to hurry up in the locker room so we can meet as soon as we can” Brianna got up “I have to go, see you” And as she blew off a kiss, she started running again.**

**Aquaria smiled once again and took her notebook out. Since Brianna’s class was still going to be one more hour long, she decided to draw her she waited for her.**

**When the class was over, Brianna came up the bleachers to meet up with her.**

**“You look sexy in those shorts” Aquaria told her, as her tired girlfriend sat in her la instead of next to her and cuddled against her neck.**

**“I look a mess” Brianna giggled as sweat came down her forehead.**

**“You’re just a little sweaty. Go hit the showers so we can go have lunch” Aquaria told her, kissing her cheek.**

**“Okay” Brianna said, but she then remembered something “Oh, can you please buy me a chocolate bar in the school machine? I feel a little weak”**

**“Sure babe, what brand?” Aquaria asked, as the two got up.**

**“Snickers sounds good” Brianna said, heading towards the locker room and waving at her “See you in a bit”**

**And so, Aquaria did as she asked. She went to the machine, waited for her turn and got her money out to pay for the chocolate. Unfortunately, they were out of Snickers. Aquaria recalled Brianna also loved KitKat, so she got her one instead. As she went on her way back to the locker room, she met up with this girl named Shea who had just had class with Brianna.**

**“I’m sorry, Is Brianna Heller still in the locker room?” She asked.**

**“Yeah, I think it’s just her and Vixen Taylor” the girl replied.**

**“Thanks” Aquaria said and kept walking. As she got there, and being that it was just Brianna, who was her girl and Vixen who was her friend, Aquaria decided to walk in.**

**“Hey Bri, they were out of Snickers. Is KitKat oka—”**

**Aquaria never got to finish her sentence, as the image in front of her made her stomach turn and her eyes water in shock. Brianna’s back against the lockers, her shirt off, as Vixen placed her lips on hers. Aquaria couldn’t believe it.**

**As Brianna realized what was happening, she used all her strength to push the girl away from her, looking at her in utter shock, before turning and realizing Aquaria was there.**

**“Aqua…” Brianna pronounced her name, realizing the scene probably looked like something it was not. Aquaria’s tears started running “…babe, it’s not what you think” she said. Wow, most cliché sentence in the world for this situation. But Aquaria didn’t allow her to finish, for she just dropped the chocolate and ran out of there.**

**“AQUARIA” Brianna called back, about to run after her.**

**“Bri, you’re in your bra” Vixen told her making Brianna give her a deadly glare.**

**“Shut up, I’m not talking to you right now. You just fucked up my relationship” And with that, she put her shirt on, picked the chocolate bar up and ran after her girl. Unfortunately, she never got to catch her, for Aquaria had gone straight to the parking lot, gotten on her bike and driven away.**

Brianna was losing her mind.

She recalled everything that had happened that day as she entered Aquaria’s house.

**She had entered the locker room and started talking to the girls.**

**“Aquaria is so sweet. She could have gone anyway during her free period but she chose to wait for you while watching your class” Trinity, a girl in their class commented.**

**“She really is the sweetest. They just make the cutest, most unexpected pairing” Blair said, finishing getting ready.**

**The majority of the girls had already left, being it only Brianna, Monét, Blair, Vixen and this girl named Shea.**

**“Would you guys mind if Blair and I left? We’ll save you guys some seats in the cafeteria” Monét asked, picking up her bag.**

**“No, you guys can go. Save one for Aquaria too, please” Brianna said as the two girls nodded and left.**

**“I’m going too, see you guys” Shae left as well, being it just the two of them, Brianna and Vixen, left.**

**“So…Aquaria is waiting for you?” Vixen asked.**

**“Yeah. She went to get me something sugary to eat since I’m feeling a bit weak today” the blonde said.**

**“She’s a really nice girlfriend, I guess” Vixen commented.**

**“Yeah, she is, she’s the best”**

**“How can you know she’s the best if you never gave anyone else a chance?!” Vixen said.**

**“What’s that supposed to mean?” Brianna asked confused.**

**“It…it means I think you’re just accepting her as the best you could get when you don’t look around and realize there are people who could make you way happier than she does” Vixen finally exposed her opinion, leaving Brianna in shock “In my opinion, you’re just with her because she likes girls too and you probably think there’s no one else in this school that does too. No wonder people think the two of you are an unusual match”**

**“Okay…I’m not getting where your whole hate speech against my girlfriend is going, but I need you to stop right now” Brianna told her as she took off her shirt to change.**

**“It’s not a hate speech, it’s the truth. There are other girls at this school who like you but you never gave them a chance because you don’t even realize their feeling exist” Vixen told her, getting closer to her.**

**“Like who?”**

**“Like me” Vixen admitted, walking closer and making Brianna walk back until she was against the cold metal lockers “Damn it Brianna, I like you and I could for sure make you much happier than she does. But you never noticed my feelings because you were at first head over heels with Dylan and then days later you were with Aquaria. If I would have known you like girls too, I would have told you my feelings the second that video was released”**

**“I…I’m sorry Vixen, but I never thought of you that way…I don’t like you like that” Brianna stuttered.**

**“How can you say that when you never thought about me like that? You can’t say that. Brianna, I like you so much” With that, the darker-skinned girl placed her hands on the blonde’s shoulders, pushing her against the lockers as she looked at her eyes and lips. Brianna knew what she was thinking.**

**“Vixen, don’t you dar—”**

**Before she could finish her sentence, Vixen kissed her, by force. And then all went down. Aquaria walked in, misunderstood it all and left crying.**

As Sharon allowed Brianna to walk in and to go upstairs to Aquaria’s room, Brianna let a tear run down her face.

“Aquaria, it’s me, let me in please” She said as she knocked on the door.

“Go away, I don’t want to see you” Aquaria yelled from inside her room.

“Baby, please, let me explain” She said, making Aquaria get out of bed and open her door. Yet, she didn’t allow her to go in.

“There is nothing to explain. I saw it with my two eyes, and don’t tell me she took you by surprise and kissed you because everyone knew she liked you” Aquaria told her “

“I didn’t know that” Brianna spoke

“Please, even Blaze commented about it with Monét once. Everyone knew, so don’t lie to my face and tell me she kissed you out of nowhere” Aquaria cried some more “You were supposed to break my heart, but I never expected for you to do it for real”

“Aquaria I—”

“Please leave” The brunette’s voice cracked “Leave right now” And with that, she locked herself back in her room.

“But…I didn’t know that…”

Brianna realized that her biggest fear had came true. A fear she was unaware she had and that showed to be worst than the fear of getting heartbroken.

_She broke Aquaria’s heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues out :(
> 
> This story is close to it's end, so make sure you keep up with all the new things that are happening.
> 
> I melon You
> 
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write melon in the comments if you want more!!


	23. Fuck what people would say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies...
> 
> Sorry for breaking you guys' hearts with last chapter...
> 
> Happy International Fanworks day :)
> 
> I Iced Tea You
> 
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more  
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more  
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more  
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more  
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more  
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more

Aquaria had been skipping school for the following two days. Brianna would cry every time she thought of her and at night, it was all worst. She recalled the look on her lover’s face when she told her to leave and that made her feel like punching herself. How could she have been so blind to not realize Vixen’s intentions. Now that she looked back, she realized the girl really was extra touchy and flirtatious towards her. All those hugs out of nowhere, the needs to dance together when at parties or at the dance, it all made sense now.

Speaking of her, she had been avoiding every single one of her friends, especially Brianna, to who she stared during classes and whispered about to these older girls named Betty and Derrick. Brianna expected her, as her friend, to at least apologize for fucking up her relationship, but she knew she wasn’t sorry, and a half-hearted apologize would mean absolutely nothing to the blonde.

Blair, Monét and Blaze had been trying their hardest to make Brianna cheer up a bit, but their success levels we’re very high. Still, she valued their efforts and thanked them every day. Brianna told her friends, and her friends only, about the whole plan with Aquaria. She told them that they started off as friends but ended up becoming a real thing, but now she had managed to ruin it. They felt a bit deceived, for a split of a second, but realized the two girls’ hearts were in the right places and their feelings for each other were more than real.

“Come on Bri, as sad as you are, you know Aqua wouldn’t want to see you like this” Blair told her friend as she cleaned her tears with her two small thumbs.

“Aquaria wouldn’t want to see me in any kind of way, for the matter” The blonde couldn’t hold her tars, making Blair throw her arms around her and hug her tight “How could I be so blind?!”

“Blaze and I feel bad about this.” Monét told her “We noticed Vixen’s actions and we commented with each other. We should have told you as well”

“It’s not you guy’s fault” Brianna said, pulling apart from Blair and whipping her own tears with her hand “I should have been the one to see through it”

They kept bringing her spirit up, doing the best they could.

“Hey, your birthday is coming up. Are you excited?” Monét asked.

“Not really” Brianna recalled her plans with Aquaria. They were going to go to the Carnival, ride the Ferris Wheel and most likely kiss at midnight to start one more year of Brianna’s life but this time on the right foot.

“Oh, come on girl, I can GUARANTEE you will have a blast on your special birthday. I’m talking huge party, loud music, lots of people and many hot singles for us to make-out wi—” Monét started exaggerating.

“No, please, no big party. I can’t pretend to be okay for so many people” Brianna cut her off, making her realize it was out of limits.

“How about the four of us, Netflix movies, pizza and popcorn at my house?” Blaze suggested “My parents will be out of town between the 18 and the 22, so we can spend your birthday all together”

“I…I don’t know…” She really didn’t feel like celebrating.

“Bri, I know you probably don’t want to celebrate because of what happened, but the idea of you crying to sleep on your own birthday is not acceptable. We don’t want you to be like that, because we love you and we want what’s best for you” Blair told her, tears in her sparkling eyes.

“O…okay, we can do it…” The blonde eventually agreed.

The situation at Sharon’s house was dark.

As her and her girlfriend Alaska heard Aquaria’s sobs coming from her room, Sharon walked back and front on the living room, unsure of what to do.

“Noodles, I think you should stop, or you’re going to make a whole on your own house’s ground” Alaska advised.

“I Just don’t know what to do” Sharon stopped in front of her “my kid is upstairs crying her eyes out, telling me the only reason she still had to keep on going every day has disappeared and I just feel powerless”

“She really got her heart broken” Alaska said, hugging Sharon to comfort her “I guess she really loved that girl”

“Yeah, she did…and does. The only thing she ever loved that much was her makeup and fashion. She even wanted to leave school to follow that dream and study in LA at a beauty school. She’s an amazing artist but I couldn’t allow her to leave. I never let her because…well, because what would people say?!” Sharon told her.

“Can I tell you something and you promise not to stay mad?”

“Sure” Sharon replied.

“Fuck what people would say. That girl is broken. She lost the only thing that was holding her to that school and most likely to this town, besides you, of course. But that girl is also super talented, and she may have a brilliant future if you would just allow her to move forward and go” Alaska told her in all honesty.

“But…what if I lose her? She’ll be so far away from me…I won’t be able to protect her. She’s my only family left!” Sharon admitted.

“If you force her to stay here, you might lose her for real. She only has this life to live, let her make her choices and goddamn live it. And if your fear is staying alone, I’m here. I’ll never leave you, no matter what” Alaska kissed her cheek.

“I…I think you might be right…”

As days later Sharon signed the dropping out papers or her own daughter, she recalled every thing she told her. The happiness in her eyes when she told her she could go; she was expecting a bigger reaction from her, but due to the situation, she understood the tears, the smile and the hug they shared to be the right amount of happiness demonstration. She also recalled their talk…

**“We’ll go buy your airplane passage next week. I already rented you an apartment 3 streets away from the school, but you will need to go earlier and get yourself a job. I want you to work for things and to gain some responsibility. You leave on the 18 th” Sharon told her, as she showed her the documents of the rental and the photos of her new place**

**“The 18 th…Brianna’s birthday is on the 19th…” Aquaria whispered to herself, although Sharon ended up hearing.**

**“You miss her, don’t you?” the mother asked as she sat in front of her daughter and pet her hair.**

**“So much…”**

**“Then why don’t you give her a chance to explain?” Sharon advised.**

**“I can’t see her right now. It would remind me of all that happened and all these feelings would be even worst” Aquaria sighed “Besides, I might change my mind about leaving if I see her right now”**

**“I understand, but I still think you should tell her how you feel. And she does have the right to know you’re leaving, you know?!” Sharon advised her daughter once again.**

**“No, she can’t. Promise me you won’t tell her that I’m leaving” Aquaria begged, holding on to Sharon’s arm.**

**“I…”**

**“Please, mom, promise me you won’t tell Brianna I’m leaving until the day I do leave” Aquaria kept begging, ending up making Sharon promise it to her.**

_Aquaria was really going to leave…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies...
> 
> Sorry for breaking you guys' hearts with last chapter...
> 
> Happy International Fanworks day :)
> 
> I Iced Tea You
> 
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more  
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more  
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more  
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more  
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more  
> Write iced tea in the comments if you want more


	24. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, our chapter is finally here! This story is coming to its end, so I hope you enjoy every small pieceof it...yet I wrote a chapter double the usual size. ;)
> 
> I berry you
> 
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!  
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!  
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!  
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!  
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!  
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!

Sharon felt bad.

Every time she saw the little Brianna Heller, such a sweet and caring, yet mature girl crying in the halls, all she wanted to do was run to her, spill everything she knew and give her the key to her own house so the blonde could go there and see Aquaria. But she couldn’t. She had promised her daughter to keep the fact that she was leaving a secret until the day she left. Still, seeing the girl who made her little Aquaria the happiest she had ever been suffering like that over something she couldn’t control was painful enough to break any heart, even her own cold one. She was avoiding crossing ways with the blonde teenager, on the halls, on the parking lot, and even in moments when she, as the principal should be present, like scheduled important meetings.

But when the 18th of April finally came up, she knew what she had to do. As she entered the school, she remembered every second of dropping Aquaria at the Airport. She had to drop her own daughter a whole hour earlier because of her schedule as the principal, yet she considered it a great opportunity to do something good for Aquaria, one last time before she left. She headed straight towards room 406, where she knew Brianna would be having Biology.

“Mister Rice, I’m sorry to interrupt but I need to see Mrs. Brianna Heller at my office right now”

Brianna looked up from her books, surprised by her principal’s sudden request to see her.

“No problem, Principal Coady. Brianna, you are dismissed” Their teacher told them, making Brianna get up, pack her things and follow Sharon out of the room.

The blonde girl expected for them to head towards the principal’s office, but Sharon wasted no time and stopped on her tracks right in the middle of the main hall, turning to face Brianna and placing her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

“Listen to me Brianna, I know you are probably confused to why I called you but I don’t have that much time to explain it. Right now, Aquaria is waiting for her flight at the airport and if she gets on that airplane before you reach her, I’m afraid that you two won’t be seeing each other in a very long time” Sharon explained as fast as she could. Brianna’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what? She’s leaving?”

“Yes. She’s heading towards L.A. She made me promise her I wouldn’t tell you until today” Sharon explain “Can you drive to the airport?”

“I…I don’t have a driver’s license” Brianna stuttered.

“Then I’ll drive you there, come on” Sharon pulled on the girl. The two headed out of the school and straight to Sharon’s car, on which they got on fast and drove off to the airport.

“I…I have to ask. Why are you doing this?” Brianna asked Sharon. To the blonde, it was weird. She expected a mother to want her daughter to stay as away as she could from the person that broke her heart, so Sharon’s actions really confused her. “Why are you helping me get to Aquaria? I really hurt her. Shouldn’t you want the two of us to be apart?”

“Because in no time period of her life has my little Aquaria been happier than when she was with you. You were the best thing that ever happened to her. I saw that in her. Whenever she talked about you, she gained a special sparkle in her eyes. You two deserve to be happy together, and a situation you couldn’t control shouldn’t be the thing to keep you guys apart” Sharon told her, eyes on the road, hands on the wheel and a fierce wish to get the blonde to the airport as fast as she could.

Once they finally parked the car, Sharon told Brianna that Aquaria would be by the gate G and begged her to run there as fast as she could. So, the petite girl did. She was glad she was wearing sneakers rather than heels that day, but all that was really running through her mind was Aquaria. She recalled all their moments together, from the moment they met until their break up. All the laughs and cries they shared. All the nights they spent together. All the playful dates. The parties. The private moments. Everything. Brianna couldn’t remember a time where she was genuinely happy and Aquaria wasn’t in it. The brunette had become part of her, so now it was her duty to find her and make sure she could at least tell her how important she in to her.

“Last call for the 10:30 flight with destination Los Angeles” Brianna heard the voice coming from the speakers and ran faster.

She passed gates E…then F…G! When she finally arrived there, she looked all around for her girl…but saw nothing. She was getting nervous. What if she already left? What if she is already inside the plane and I’m too late?

Until she saw her.

Her suitcase on her hand as she was checked one last time by the security and was about to cross the gate and head towards the plane. Brianna ran as close to where she was as she could.

“Aquaria!” She called her, but the brunette couldn’t hear her, as the security guard finished his check and she started walking, following the rest of the passengers. “AQUARIA!”

This time, she heard it.

As Aquaria turned around and finally saw her, her eyes widened. Unfortunately, the line kept walking, pushing Aquaria with them. Brianna wished she could run and go get her, but she wasn’t allowed to. As Aquaria stared at her, walking away forced by the rest of the passengers and a soundproof glass between them, Brianna yelled the only thing she could think of. The thing she wished she had told her sooner…

“I LOVE YOU”

As Aquaria was no longer in sight, now on her plane seat and heading towards the school of her dreams, Brianna broke down on the floor, crying, for she knew she wasn’t going to see Aquaria in a long time.

Brianna’s birthday wasn’t the happiest day for her.

Just yesterday she had seen the person she loved the most leave, still mad at her, and she wasn’t able to say goodbye. When she told both Sharon and her friends what had happened, they all hugged her. They knew she was breaking inside, but tried to keep her positive. Sharon promised her that, if she wanted, she would give her updates on how Aquaria was doing and would tell her whenever the girl came back. Her friends, on the other hand, told her that no matter what, they weren’t going to leave her. They were going to make sure she had at least a fun and peaceful time at her birthday party and that they were all going to make the rest of the year worth it all.

As Brianna crossed the halls, people wishing her a happy birthday, she put on a fake smile and thanked them back. She acknowledged that, at least for that day, she could pretend to be okay and try not to cry.

When the bell rang, everyone headed to class. Brianna only realized she was alone, standing in front of her locker, when someone behind her touched her shoulder. Turning around, she saw the little girl she and Aquaria always helped and considered to be one of their greatest friends, Farrah, holding a small light blue box with an apologetic smile.

“Oh…Hey, Farrah” Brianna said, closing her locker and facing the girl.

“Hey Brianna. Happy Birthday” The girl said, looking at her worried yet still smiling.

“Thanks Farrah” She smiled back, hugging the girl. Once their hug broke, Farrah took a deep breath and looked the blonde in the eyes.

“I know you are not happy and you’re probably holding yourself by a string not to cry, so I hope whatever this is will make you feel a bit better” Farrah handed Brianna the box “Aquaria gave me this two days ago and asked me to give it to you on your birthday. I asked her why couldn’t she give it to you herself, but she told me it was because you two were still not talking. Even so, she wanted you to have this. I wasn’t aware she was going to leave. If I knew, I would have told you, I swear.”

“It’s okay Farrah, thank you” Brianna said, about to open it.

“I’ll head to class. I want you to have your privacy as you open that. If you need anything, you know where I am” And with that, she walked away.

As Brianna opened the box, she saw two things: A silver bracelet full of charms that brought her back many memories and a picture of the two of them together, taken by Brianna’s mother on their Spring Fling night. As she picked it up, she noticed there were things written in the back…not things, a letter. A letter from Aquaria to her.

* * *

_Dear Cracker,_

_Remember when we talked for the first time in the school’s bathroom? You were crying your eyes out and I helped you fix your makeup. Back then, I was already drawn to you. I wasn’t aware of it, but I felt that after talking to you, I already knew you better than I had ever known anyone else, and I felt that you knew me that way too._  
I never expected to like you like this, thought.  
I thought you would always only be my best friend. When we started our plan, I really thought you would be the friend to who I’d owe my happiness to, because you’d be the one who would help me achieve my biggest dream. I never expected considering to leave my dream behind to stay with you. I don’t regret it.  
The happiest day of my life was when you told me you liked me too. When you told me the reasons why you pushed me away in the first place and we decided to give it a chance. I knew how I felt back then, but I respected you too much to make you uncomfortable by telling you when you were not ready.  
We had our ups and downs. Our fights over dumb things feel so meaningless now. But our good moments are the sweetest memories I take with me. I will never forget how beautiful you looked on the Spring Fling night, for example, and how we danced together and had fun.  
I really planned to stay with you forever.  
I planned to marry you some day and not only make you the happiest woman in the world, but to allow you to make me happy as well.  
And now, I know I’ll never plan that with anyone ever again. I just won’t be able to, because it was supposed to be with you. Not anyone else, you. Just you.  
Right now, I’m probably already in LA, but I wouldn’t be happy if I didn’t show you one last time how much you mean to me, so I got you this bracelet. I had it made before I booked my flight because, I want you to know that no matter what happened my feelings for you stay the same.  
On the bracelet, you have:  
-A small cookie, representing you and your future daughter, Miz Cookie;  
-A small fish, because just like the one on the pajama, it comes from my name, Aquaria;  
-A book, because you are the smartest person I have ever met and Columbia will receive the best student that ever crossed their halls;  
-A lipstick, for you to remember that I am only living this dream of mine because of you;  
-A Ferris Wheel, because even though I never got to take you there, I still wish I had;  
-And finally, a heart, because after everything we’ve been through, no matter how much time passes by, you’ll always have mine, even if you don’t want it anymore.  
We might never see each other again. We might move on and find somebody else, but my mind will never change. You will always be the one I think about when I think about Romance, and even though you avoided these words, they’re the only ones I can use to tell you how I really feel.

 _Happy Birthday, Brianna Heller,_  
I love you.  
Yours Truly,  
Aquaria Palandrani.

* * *

“I love you too” said the blonde, as her tears rolled down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, our chapter is finally here! This story is coming to its end, so I hope you enjoy every small pieceof it...yet I wrote a chapter double the usual size. ;)
> 
> I berry you
> 
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!  
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!  
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!  
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!  
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!  
> Write berry in the comments if you want more!


	25. Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is neeeeaaaarrr!!!  
> So stay tunned for the last updates!!
> 
> I pineapple you
> 
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!  
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!  
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!  
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!  
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!  
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!

More than a whole year had gone by since Brianna last saw Aquaria. She had been accepted to Columbia and, just like her friends, all that was left to do was graduate. Blair, Monét, Blaze and now Farrah who was now a part of the ‘gang’ never left her side. They all were there when she needed and it was thanks to them that she was able to finish her last school year at least a bit happy.

Vixen never talked to her again. She had her new group of friends now and avoided to even look in Brianna’s direction. Some months ago, rumors about Dylan being gay started circulating, mostly because of some nude pictures and flirty texts from guys that were found on his phone, so to hide it all, Vixen and him started dating. Brianna thought she would care more about the subject, but she just felt sorry for them. Sorry that they were still not strong enough to accept themselves as they are.

Throughout the year, some people tried to hit on Brianna. It was always an awkward situation where she at first avoided their flirtatious expression until they blew out a direct question and Brianna blankly replied ‘no’, but now she just replied as short, cold and real as she could.

**“So, are you only into girls, or do you still like real men, babe?” Some random jock asked.**

**“First, ew; Second, I’m only into Aquaria, thank you very much”**

Aquaria, on the other hand and literally on the other side of the country was now finishing her first year at her dream Beauty school. She had managed to make lots of friends, especially more queer ones like herself, but she never dated any one of them- Brianna was still in her heart.

Since her mother had gotten her a big place to stay, with two extra rooms, Aquaria decided to rent it out so she could make some extra cash and so that she wouldn’t be as alone. Her, now, housemates were awesome. They were a couple, Courtney and Willam, and were some of the craziest girls she had ever met. They were really nice, though, and took good care of the younger girl. Aquaria always had fun when she was with them. They really helped her keeping her head up.

With the perfecting techniques she learned at school, Aquaria’s makeup rose to a whole new level, ending up with her explosion on Social Media and making her one of the youngest and most famous Makeup Artists on Instagram and Youtube.

Aquaria missed home, some times.

She called her mom a lot, and even though Sharon was usually busy, she made time and canceled whatever it took just so she could talk to her baby and make sure she was okay.

But Sharon wasn’t the only one Aquaria called.

The girl would facetime her friends Aja, Adore, Violet and Pearl almost every day. She would hear Aja tell her how happy they and Farrah were and how the pink-haired girl had managed to finish high school and was going to the same college as her lover. She would listen to Adore tell her how great things were now that Bianca had moved in with her and how she loved her girlfriend’s puppies who were now kind of her puppies too. She would also pay attention to everything Violet said when the two talked about the modeling deal her and Pearl were getting and that was something, because Violet really talked a lot.

But it was all worth it.

Because by the end of every conversation, not only did she feel less homesick, but she was also able to ask the same question, which was the one that was always on her mind:

‘How’s Brianna doing?’

On the High School Graduation day, everyone was excited. Blaze had made them a reservation at a nice restaurant where they would go after the ceremony was over, so that they could have a special lunch together.

 As her Principal, Sharon ‘Needles’ Coady called Brianna’s name to finally receive her diploma and say a few words, the blonde couldn’t hold herself from thanking the person she loved the most.

“I want to thank my mother, who worked really hard to give me an education; All my teachers and Principal Coady, who were always there to help me; My friends, who have had my back through thick and thin; And to the one who after all this time still has my heart, if it weren’t for her, I don’t know if I’d ever be as happy as I am today. This one is for you too, Aquaria. I love you”

After everyone got their diplomas and were saying their goodbyes to the people who were not leaving with them, someone tapped Brianna’s shoulder, making her turn around and face them. Vixen. She had her phone in front of Brianna’s face, opened on her messages with…Aquaria.

“Read this. I sent it after your speech”

 **I know you hate me but I need to tell you**  
**something. Brianna wasn’t to blame for**  
 **what happened, it was my fault. I kissed**  
 **her and she pushed me away. I’m sorry I**  
 **broke you guys apart. Brianna never noticed**  
 **my intentions because she was too busy being**  
 **happy with you to acknowledge anyone else’s**  
 **feelings for her. I hope I’m not too late.**  
read

“You…you texted her…” Brianna smiled, reading the text. She was glad Vixen had done something like that, even though it was a bit late and Aquaria probably didn’t give a damn anymore.

“Yeah…I really hope I’m not too late and you guys can get together again” Vixen smiled.

“Even if you’re too late, it was still nice of you. Thank you!” Brianna told her.

“It was the least I could do”

“Can I ask you…until when are you and Dylan going to keep pretending you guys are…straight…?” Brianna asked in a worried tone.

“I don’t know. I guess we’re not ready to face the world yet. Not everyone is as brave as you, Brianna” Vixen smiled.

“I’m not that Brave. Aquaria was the brave one. She was the one who gave me the courage to come out. She was my fearless boost” Brianna smiled back

As soon as Aquaria saw the text from Vixen, her eyes widened, as she ran to the living room to meet up with Courtney and Willam.

_“GUYS, IT’S AN EMERGENCY, I NEED YOUR HELP” Aquaria was now panicking…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is neeeeaaaarrr!!!  
> So stay tunned for the last updates!!
> 
> I pineapple you
> 
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!  
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!  
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!  
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!  
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!  
> Write pineapple in the comments if you want more!


	26. Courtney and Willam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.   
> Since this one story is ending, I was thinking about writing another Craquaria one, only this time not an AU. One following Giovanni and Maxwell on the road as they tour and as their feelings start to unfold. Would any of you guys actually read it? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one <3
> 
> I tea you
> 
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!

 

Aquaria was now panicking.

She had told her friends, Courtney and Willam, about what had happened with Brianna in the past. All of it. The full story. Since the very beginning on that dirty school bathroom to the moment Aquaria last saw her, standing at the airport, calling her name.

“Guys, Vixen texted me” Aquaria told them, sitting next to her friends who were chilling on the couch while watching TV and eating chips.

“Wasn’t that the cunt who broke you and your girl apart? What the fuck does that bitch want?” Willam asked, not taking her eyes off of the TV, that seemed to be playing some already aired episodes of America’s Next Top Model.

“Yeah, that’s her” Aquaria confirmed, opening the conversation on her phone.

“Can I read it?” Courtney asked.

“Sure” Aquaria replied, handing her the phone.

“I know you hate me but I need to tell you something. Brianna wasn’t to blame for what happened, it was my fault. I kissed her and she pushed me away. I’m sorry I broke you guys apart. Brianna never noticed my intentions because she was too busy being happy with you to acknowledge anyone else’s feelings for her. I hope I’m not too late” Courtney read the text message out loud as Aquaria bit her nails nervously. Through it, Willam had turned off the tv and focused all her attention on the conversation.

“Yah, she’s totally not ‘too’ late. She’s just the reason why you and Brianna have broken up more than a year ago…” Willam said sarcastically.

“I get that she’s texting you to try to make things right, but shouldn’t she have done it earlier?” Courtney commented as well.

“I guess that, if she really wanted to try to bring me and Brianna back together, she would have done this months ago. I get her intentions, she’s trying to put things behind us and maybe make me consider going back home and getting my girl back, but what she told me, I kind of already knew. I knew she was the one who kissed Brianna, not the other way around. What really pissed me off was that I had been seeing this girl’s actions, others had noticed it, but Brianna never did anything to stop them” Aquaria explained.

“The real question here is: Are YOU considering getting Brianna back?” Courtney asked, already knowing her answer. Courtney knew Aquaria well. To her, she was like a coloring book, easy to understand. Still, she wanted to hear the girl say it.

“I…I don’t know…” Aquaria stuttered. She still loved Brianna, that was a fact, but it had been far too long. _Was Aquaria willing to try again? Was Brianna still single? Did she at least still feel the same?_

“Bitch, even I know the answer to Courtney’s question is yes” Willam stated, smirking at the girl.

“Listen, darling, Brianna broke your heart, but she never meant to. Even though that girl, Vixen, was wrong in so many ways, she got one thing right: Brianna was most likely too happy with how the two of you were that she never noticed anyone else’s feelings for her. It wasn’t her fault! And I feel that, by keeping you guys apart, you’ve been punishing the two of you without a valid reason. You love her so much and you actually have a chance to be happy with her” Courtney advised.

“This fucking hot girl who I call my girlfriend is right. You two were planning on getting married, damn it. You’ve already wasted time enough during this year and almost a half. It’s time to get your pretty little ass of this couch and go get your madame back” Willam backed her girlfriend’s advice up with a genuine smile.

“I don’t know, guys…what if she’s already over me? What if she found someone new? Someone better?” Aquaria doubted her chances of getting her lover back.

“Didn’t she yell out she loved you back at the airport the last time you saw her?” Willam asked.

“Yeah…but I never got to say it back at her face”

“If the way you described her is the way she really is, then you can be certain she still loves you. Feelings like hers aren’t that easy to change” Courtney assured her.

“You guys are probably right…I do need to think about this tonight” Aquaria told them.

“It’s your life baby, think about it as much as you want, but remember that even though she might have waited for you until now, she won’t wait forever” Courtney said, getting up from the couch “Do you still want to do that crazy thing you’ve asked us to help you with 2 weeks ago?”

“Of course, let’s do it!”

Summer went by.

Just like Brianna expected, she didn’t hear anything from Aquaria, even though she clearly received and read Vixen’s text. Still, she followed the girl on Instagram and was aware of some things in the girl’s life. She knew that Aquaria had completed her first year at Beauty school with the best grades in her class. She also knew that the girl and her roommates had spent some weeks of their summer holidays in Australia at one of the girl’s house. But the biggest piece of news Brianna saw from Aquaria was her hair. Aquaria’s once long black hair was now platinum blonde. And Brianna loved it. Aquaria looked really happy on her pictures and she even did a small video for her Instagram fans, explaining how crazy it had been for her dyeing her hair and how much she loved seeing herself with her new hair color. That made Brianna smile. Any sign of happiness in Aquaria’s face still made Brianna the happiest she could ever get.

And so, as Brianna thought of Aquaria while preparing everything for her first semester at Columbia University of New York, a realization she was aware of since the two of them got together came back into her mind.

It didn’t matter if the two of them were apart, and if they weren’t talking to each other anymore… _Aquaria’s happiness was still a priority to Brianna, even if it ended up being with somebody else…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.   
> Since this one story is ending, I was thinking about writing another Craquaria one, only this time not an AU. One following Giovanni and Maxwell on the road as they tour and as their feelings start to unfold. Would any of you guys actually read it? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one <3
> 
> I tea you
> 
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write tea in the comments if you want more!!


	27. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies, 
> 
> I hope you're excited for the end of this story and ready for the beginning of my new one.  
> Please follow me on twitter. I will follow you all back and you will recieve lots of updates and exclusive content on my stories :)   
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/LeeSophia_AO3
> 
> I coffee you
> 
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!

Brianna and Monét had tears in their eyes as they said their goodbyes to Blair and Blaze at the airport. Blair, being the musical genius she was, had been accepted at the Indiana University Jacobs School of Music, and Blaze decided to go with her and study Sports Management at a small college there. They had rented a place near Blair’s college and with a direct bus to Blaze’s. It would be the first time the two would be living together and Brianna could tell the couple was really happy about it. The blonde thought it was really sweet of Blaze to follow his girlfriend and to go study at the same city as her, so that the two wouldn’t be apart. Had there been na Ivy League close to L.A and Brianna would have given a second thought about going to Columbia.

As they said their final goodbyes to their loyal friends, the two girls left the airport talking about their plans for the future. Brianna told Monét how excited she was to start college. She planned on becoming a Journalist and make it as the chief editor of a famous newspaper of magazine. Monét, on the other hand, told her she wasn’t going to college yet. She had gotten herself a job as a bartender at a really cute queer pub and she was going to work there for a year to get enough Money to go study in Philadelphia. She had gotten the idea after they all went to that queer pub in Washington DC.

After Monét went home, Brianna got on a cab and went to the address she had promised Violet she would meet her at. Once she got there, surprise surprise, it was a lovely café, decorated in pretty pastel colors and soft designs, while a bunch of ladies waited for her at the door. She immediately recognized them as Aquaria’s college friends, and now her friends as well. Aja, Farrah, Violet, Pearl, Adore and her girlfriend Bianca. They were all there to spend some time with her, check how she was doing and spill some tea about the things happening in their lives. They all shared hugs and went inside the café to pick a table where they would stay for the next hours talking.

“I ordered you a skinny latte with extra foam, bitch” Adore said to her girlfriend as she sat next to her and gave her back her credit card “And I got myself an Iced americano with extra cream.”

“This fucking bitch is buying drinks with my money” Bianca joked.

“Shut up, I bought us pizza last night” Adored retorqued.

“Yeah, because you didn’t feel like cooking” Bianca joked again.

“Don’t embarrass me like that” Adore whined, leaning on Bianca’s shoulder. The older woman just laughed and kissed the top of her head “You love buying me coffee” Adore pouted.

“That’s true”

“So, Brianna, excited to finally go to college?” Pearl asked the petite blonde.

“Oh my god, yes! I’ve always dreamed of going to college, so now that it’s coming, I can’t even keep a straight face when I think about it” the girl admitted.

“And you should be proud of yourself. Is not everyone who gets to go to Columbia” Violet said “I’m so proud of you”

“Thank you so much, Vi” Brianna replied and the two shared a half-hug.

“What advices can you guys give me about college?”

“Always take more than a pen with you” Violet advised.

“Eat whenever you can” Aja told her.

“Never go to class drunk” Adore said.

“If you hit a bitch, don’t leave marks. They can be used as evidence” Bianca spoke, getting surprised expressions from all of them before they busted out laughing “What are you hoes laughing at?! It’s true. That can be used not only as college advise, but as a life motto as well”

“I’ll take all of your advises into consideration” Brianna laughed. Aja looked at her with a smile. Violet noticed.

“What are you smiling at, Aja?” The black-haired model asked.

“Nothing, it’s just nice seeing Brianna laughing so much for a change” they replied “It’s been a while since I’ve seen her like that”

Brianna smiled softly, remember how Aja, Farrah, Aquaria and her would laugh like maniacs during late-night group calls, at parties or even when they were just hanging out, the four of them, chilling.

“It’s really nice seeing you like this, Bri. You look happy, for a change” Farrah agreed, placing her small hand on the blonde girl’s shoulder and rubbing it softly.

“Thank you, guys” she replied “I need to ask you guys, have you heard anything new from Aquaria?”

“I talked to her last week. She’s had great grades on all her classes and finished her first year as the best student” Pearl told her.

“She told me her two roommates, Willam and Courtney, are real party girls, but when it’s just the three of them, they’re also pretty chill” Adore added “She looks happy”

Brianna smiled softly and looked down at her coffee. She was glad Aquaria was happy, but it hurt her a little bit that it wasn’t with her. _Maybe she’s better off without me…maybe she’s already moved on and forgot me…_

Violet noticed the change in the girl.

“You know…I shouldn’t be telling you this, and she would kill me if she found out, but whenever we talk, she always asks about you” Brianna looked up at her.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I know she does the same with the rest of these bitches” Violet added. Brianna looked at all of them as they nodded and smiled, confirming Violet’s statements.

“What does she say?”

“She always asks me how you’ve been doing…if you’re healthy…if you look happy. She spent your exam period asking me every day if you were doing okay and if you had managed to achieve your goals” Violet told her, smiling.

“She…she still cares?”

“Hell yeah, she does. No matter who that bitch is talking to, the conversation always turns to you” Adore added “She really loves you”

“She shouldn’t. I hurt her so much…” Brianna’s smile faded.

“Honey, it wasn’t your fault, there was nothing you could have done about it” Farrah told her.

“I should have noticed. I should have known better. I should have paid attention to the things around me. I should have—”

“You didn’t know. It wasn’t your fault. We know it, you know it, and Aquaria for sure realized it at some point” Bianca assured her.

“Do you guys think…do you think I should move on from her?” Brianna asked, hesitant “I know I’ll never be able to fully move on from her, I love her so much, but she doesn’t deserve someone like me. She deserves someone better”

Everyone at that table stood silent. No one knew what to say. They wanted Brianna and Aquaria to be happy, and for that to happen they should be together…but they also feared that Aquaria would never come back, and leaving Brianna waiting for her with not a single assurance that the love of her life would come back was purely painful.

“I think you should wait, just a bit more” Aja spoke, making everyone look at them, especially Brianna “Aquaria is a smart cookie, and she will realize that being apart from you is the last thing she wants to be doing. We don’t want you to wait forever, but I feel like you shouldn’t try to get over your feelings for her yet. _Who knows, maybe something good is still coming for the two of you_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies, 
> 
> I hope you're excited for the end of this story and ready for the beginning of my new one.  
> Please follow me on twitter. I will follow you all back and you will recieve lots of updates and exclusive content on my stories :)   
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/LeeSophia_AO3
> 
>  
> 
> I coffee you
> 
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write coffee in the comments if you want more!!


	28. She's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies...just 2 more chapter until the end. Make sure you leave some comments for me to read with all your opinions :)  
> Please follow me on twitter. I will follow you all back and you will recieve lots of updates and exclusive content on my stories :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/LeeSophia_AO3
> 
> I cupcake you
> 
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!

 

Aquaria knocked on the red door in front of her, holding her traveling bag in on hand and a gift bag in the other. That day, Willam and Courtney had traveled back to Willam’s hometown, Philadelphia, in Pennsylvania, to visit her parents and finally introduce them to her Australian girlfriend. Taking the opportunity and dismissing the idea of spending the next week all alone in her apartment, she decided to miss the first school week and just go follow Willam and Courtney’s advice.

“Who is it?” She heard a female voice coming from inside and immediately smiled.

“Girl-scout cookie sellers” Aquaria altered her voice.

“I’m sorry darling, we’re not—” The tall blonde woman said before realizing who it was. As soon as she saw her daughter standing in front of her after not seeing her since her girlfriend and her had gone to LA for Christmas, Sharon wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace, rubbing her back and petting her hair “Aquaria, what are you doing here?”

“I decided to take a mini-break and come home for a week to see you, Alaska and—”

“And Brianna?”

“Yeah…to be honest, she’s the main reason why I’m here” Aquaria blushed and looked down.

“As your mother, I should feel offended that I’m not the number one reason for your come back, but I am curious about this sudden Brianna reason. Let’s go in and you’ll tell me all about it” Sharon made room for Aquaria and the two walked in, closing the door behind them.

They went up to Aquaria’s room and the girl placed her bag on her bed before sitting down with Sharon next to it.

“So…Brianna?” Sharon asked with a smile, wanting her daughter to explain the real reason behind the visit.

“So…I’m here to get Brianna back” Aquaria admitted, giggling.

“YES!” Sharon celebrated making Aquaria widen her eyes at her mom’s sudden and not one-bit subtle happiness demonstration “What?! I want her as my daughter-in-law” She admitted and Aquaria laughed, before looking down. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Do…do you think she’ll take me back? It’s been such a long time…” Aquaria started doubting it. That was her biggest fear. Putting her heart out to Brianna and receiving a ‘no’. She kind of deserved a ‘no’ for leaving her lover without saying goodbye, no matter how mad she was at her. Besides, she now knew breaking things up because of that was not something she was proud of and she totally regretted it.

“Listen to me, Aquaria Palandrani. Brianna Heller has been in love with you for almost 2 years. She hasn’t dated anyone, and I’ve seen her during her last year at school rejecting both boys and girls by telling them she’s still ‘only into’ you. Darling, when it comes to love, we have to make efforts and when we feel like we’ve made mistakes, it’s out job to fix them. If you really, after all this time, still love Brianna, then you won’t give up trying to show her that she belongs with you” Sharon encouraged her.

“Thanks mom, that really helped” The girl smiled and the two shared a hug.

“Now, what’s the plan?” Sharon asked, her game-face on.

“What makes you think I have a plan?”

“Don’t you?”

“Of course I do” The girl giggled and started telling it all to her mother.

Hours later, already after having dinner with her mother and her mother’s girlfriend, Alaska, Aquaria pulled out her makeup kits, her camera and her phone.

The plan was from that point on, in motion:

* * *

 

Aquaria called Aja to confirm if things were going according to plan.

“Hey Aqua, you got home safely?” Aja asked.

“No, I died and I’m calling from the dead to tell you your badly drawn eyeliner is bothering even the spirits” Aquaria joked, sarcastically.

“Fuck you” Aja replied laughing.

“Have you talked to your cousin about borrowing us that thing for tomorrow?” Aquaria asked as she, at the same time, applied her foundation.

“Oh, yeah. Carlos first just wanted to let you use it once, but I threatened him with exposing his porn magazines and cutouts he still hides under his bed, even though he’s 29, and he said he’d let you guys use it for 30 minutes” Aja explained with a proud grin.

“Thank you so much, bitch. I owe you one” Aquaria said.

“Fuck that, just make sure you get your tiny lady back”

“Oh, can you ask Farrah if she can go with Violet tomorrow to pick up the flowers?” Aquaria asked. Aja asked Farrah, who was in the bathroom, if she would go with Violet and the pink-haired confirmed.

“You heard my girl, now make sure you swipe yours off her feet”

* * *

 

Aquaria then called Violet and Pearl through facetime.

“Hey missing hoe” Violet greeted her and the three girls started laughing.

“Hey no-waist bimbo” Aquaria replied, giggling “I called to confirm that Farrah will go with you to get the black and pink roses I ordered at the flower shop”

“Thank god. I really didn’t feel like heading there alone and listening to that seller’s 101 facts about flowers” Violet complained.

“Isn’t she your mother’s aunt or something?” Pearl asked her girlfriend.

“Yes, which will take to her telling Farrah how she remembers me as a kid wearing my mom’s makeup and shit like that”

“At least you won’t be alone” Aquaria comforted her “Pearl, have you talked to your friend who goes to Columbia and studies with Brianna?”

“Yes. He said that tomorrow her classes end by 12:35 and she usually heads straight out the main building, so you’ll find her there” Pearl confirmed.

“Thanks girls”

“You’re welcome, new blonde hoe of the group” Violet giggled.

“Make sure you bring Brianna back to how happy she was when you two were still together in High School” Pearl told her and the three hang up.

* * *

 

Finally, Aquaria texted Adore.

 **Hey bitch.  
**read

 **Don’t forget to get me what I asked you**  
for tomorrow  
read

 **Sure thing, chola.  
**sent at 22:34

 **Bianca will go with me to get it.  
**sent at 22:34

 **Thank you both  
**read

 **Save the thanking for when you get your girl back**  
sent at 22:36

Things were now all ready to go.

* * *

 

The next day, as Brianna exited her classroom after an exhausting History of the Contemporary World, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a post notification on Aquaria’s Instagram and immediately opened it. She always checked every single post Aquaria made, so to not miss any of them, she had her notifications on.

The picture was taken in Aquaria’s room there, in New York, with the girl’s now blonde hair curled up and her wearing really soft pastel-shaded makeup. She was wearing a pink knee-length dress with white details and white pumps, while holding two books in her hands as she posed.

**Check out my new look, «Brianna», inspired by the person I love the most in the entire world.**

**If you like it and would like to see more looks, leave a comment.  
And if you’re Brianna Heller, head straight to the Main Building entrance. **

**Makeup: (…)**

Brianna couldn’t believe what she was reading.

Was Aquaria…

She didn’t take another second to think about it. She just fastened her pace and headed towards the entrance the post. At some point she gave up all her poise and posture and just started running. When she finally got to the entrance, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

There she was.

Aquaria.

Standing alone and looking at her with a smile.

“Aquaria…” Brianna called her name, checking if it was really her and not a sweet dream.

“Hey Cracker”

“What…What are you doing here?”

_“I’m getting my girl back. We can’t actually get married after college if we’re not actually together, now can we?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies...just 2 more chapter until the end. Make sure you leave some comments for me to read with all your opinions :)  
> Please follow me on twitter. I will follow you all back and you will recieve lots of updates and exclusive content on my stories :)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/LeeSophia_AO3
> 
> I cupcake you
> 
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!  
> Write cupcake in the comments if you want more!!


	29. Ferris Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babieeeeesssss  
> Only one chapter away from the end of Season 1. I hope you guys are excited for both this and my next fanfiction. 
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!  
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!  
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!  
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!  
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!  
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!

There she was.

Aquaria.

Standing alone and looking at her with a smile.

“Aquaria…” Brianna called her name, checking if it was really her and not a sweet dream.

“Hey Cracker”

“What…What are you doing here?”

_“I’m getting my girl back. We can’t actually get married after college if we’re not actually together, now can we?”_

Brianna not only couldn’t believe her eyes, but her ears as well. Aquaria was there. And she was there to get her back. She had traveled all this way to be with her.

Emotions were running over her. She wanted to hug Aquaria, kiss her lips and never let her go again. But instead, being the sensible little baby she sometimes was, Brianna started sobbing and kneeled on the floor.

“Oh my god” Aquaria shockingly ran to Brianna’s side and placed a hand on her back. “Baby, are you okay? I didn’t know you were going to react like this, I’m sorry. Is your heart okay? Are you breathing well? I should have called you instead of showing up without a warning, oh my god, I’m so sorry…” Aquaria started rambling worried that because of her, Brianna might have a stroke or something like that.

“I’m…I’m sorry I’m reacting like this…I’m just so happy!” Brianna admitted as she cried some more, surprising Aquaria, who immediately shut up. The shorted girl got up and wrapped her arm around the taller girl’s neck “I thought you hated me and you were never coming back…I thought I was never going to see you again…I thought you would meet someone else and just forget me completely” She cried into the hug.

“Of course not, baby. I could never forget you. You know how much you mean to me” Aquaria assured her, rubbing her back during the tight hug.

“I’m so…so…so sorry for what happened before” Brianna stuttered as she sobbed.

“It’s okay baby, it wasn’t your fault. Let’s just forget about it” Aquaria said, a smile on her lips just by being able to feel Brianna in her arms again. Brianna sobbed a bit more during the following 2 minutes before she stopped. Aquaria broke the hug and whipped the girl’s tears with her thumbs as the short girl smiled. The taller girl kissed her forehead and smiled back.

“When did you get here?” Brianna asked.

“I arrived yesterday morning” Aquaria told her.

“Then why did you only come to see me today? I was home the whole day yesterday” Brianna pouted.

“Because Aja and the girls had to—” Aquaria almost spilled their surprises out, but thankfully stopped in time.

“Aja and the girls?” Brianna asked confused

“Aja and the girls…they…ah, yeah, they’re waiting for us in the parking lot, let’s go” Aquaria dodged almost exposing their surprises before they got to the girls, grabbed the girl’s hand and pulled her to where their friends awaited them. Brianna’s hand still fitted perfectly in her hand, which made her smile at the thought of it.

“They’re coming! They’re coming!” The two girls heard Farrah warning the others and giggled.

As they got to where they were, Brianna couldn’t help but smile.

“Surprise!” They said, getting things from behind their back. Pearl and Aja were all holding black and pink balloons, which were filled with helium and as soon as they held them by just the string, floated perfectly in the air above them. Violet and Farrah were holding a heavy bouquet of only pink roses and black-painted ones, with silver glitter on them. Finally, there were Adore and Bianca, both holding a cup of coffee in their hands.

Brianna was about to start tearing up again.

“Bitch, if you start crying, I swear to god I will hit you with these flowers” Violet warned her and they all started laughing.

“So…have you guys made up?” They asked Aquaria, all eyes on her. The now blonde girl smiled and just nodded and nodded, making them all squeal in joy and start celebrating.

Violet and Farrah handed Bianca her flowers, Aja and Pearl tied the balloons to the back of Aquaria’s motorcycle and Adore and Bianca finally approached them with the coffee. As Bianca analised the cups, she smiled, reading the sentence that determined their relationship for so long.

“ _Two hearts in love need no words, by Marceline Desbordes-Valmore”_ Brianna thanked them all and hugged Aquaria.

“You guys are awesome. I can’t believe you guys went through all this trouble for me. I loved the surprise”

“Oh, it’s not over, darling” Violet told her. Brianna looked at Aquaria, who smiled.

“There’s a small little thing we still have to do. Something we should have done a year ago” Aquaria said, mounting her bike and patting the back for Brianna, while holding her helmet for her.

* * *

 

“A Ferris Wheel?!” Brianna was in awe. After a long ride on Aquaria’s motorcycle, the girl had taken her to the carnival they were supposed to go back when she turned 18, the day after Aquaria left.

“I was supposed to bring you here more than a year ago on your birthday. I know I’m totally late but I still want us to enjoy this” Aquaria looked her in the eyes. Brianna just smiled and nodded, heading to where the wheel operator was “Hi. You’re Carlos, right?”

“Yeah, and you guys must be Aquaria and Brianna” he replied.

“Yes, we are” Brianna told him.

“My cousin Aja told me you guys would be coming here. No one is riding this right now, so you guys can go in. You have 30 minutes, so enjoy” He said, opening the door to one of the cabins. Aquaria took the older girl’s hand and helped her get in before getting in herself. Carlos closed the door and started the ride.

They admired the view, which covered a large amount of their beloved New York City. They were genuinely happy, talking to each other, giggling and stuff. After 5 or 6 rounds, Carlos stopped their cabin right at the top so they could enjoy the view a bit more and way better.

Aquaria looked at Brianna’s wrist and smiled. She was wearing the bracelet she had asked Farrah to give her on her birthday.

“You’re wearing it” Aquaria pointed it out.

“Oh, yeah” Brianna said, looking at it with a smile “I have been wearing it every day, really. I only take it off to shower and to sleep. It is my most treasured possession”

“That and my heart” Aquaria said, looking her in the eyes.

“Yes…and your heart” Brianna said, looking right back at her “And you also have mine, so treasure it”

“I will. I always will” Aquaria nodded.

“Listen, Aquaria” Brianna couldn’t hold it anymore. She had been thinking about this for the longest time, and when Aquaria came back, she knew it was time “I know you came back, but we are still sort of broken up”

“Oh” That took Aquaria back and made her smile fade.

“In fact, we were never fully together. We were a fake couple and in a sort-of relationship. Never a full-on girlfriends” Brianna told her. Aquaria felt shivers down her whole body. She was the most nervous she had ever been, because she knew Brianna was right. “And I think it’s time we cut that bullshit off”

Brianna held Aquaria’s hand and looked her in the eyes.

“I was the one who asked you to not put a title to it, so I should be the one to do so”

Only then did Aquaria realize where Brianna was going, and her eyes started tearing up.

“So, Aquaria Palandrani, will you FINALLY, after two years of rough times and beautiful memories, of stupid fights and lots of teasing, be my girlfriend?” Brianna was tearing up as well, with a smile on her lips.

“Yes…Fuck yes, I will” Aquaria replied, giggling and letting her happy tears run down her face.

“Oh my god, I was so nervous” Brianna admitted relieved in a fast half-spoken and half-whispered voice, making Aquaria giggle, before the taller girl leaned in and kissed her lips.

They shared their most passionate kiss ever, as tears rolled down both their cheeks and smiles were fixated on their mouths. Once they broke apart, they stayed resting against each other’s forehead.

“I love you” Brianna said, for the first time, for real, in front of Aquaria.

“I love you too” Aquaria was finally able to reply and say it to her face.

_They were happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babieeeeesssss  
> Only one chapter away from the end of Season 1. I hope you guys are excited for both this and my next fanfiction. 
> 
> I love you guys.
> 
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!  
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!  
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!  
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!  
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!  
> Comment LOVE if you can't wait for the last chapter of this story!


	30. Epilogue (s1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies!! 
> 
> The final chapter is here!!
> 
> I will be taking a small break to start writing both season 2 and my new non-Au.
> 
> Here's the new addition:
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter and vote on many aspects of the following stories, like which drags show up and what happens next. Follow me at : https://twitter.com/LeeSophia_AO3
> 
> Don't forget to tell me in the comments what you thought of this story. (I am also accepting sugestion on what's to follow on season 2)
> 
> I love you,  
> Sophia Lee

The trip to Indiana was a breeze. Over the past 10 years, every time Brianna and Aquaria went out of their way to go visit Blair and Blaze, they made sure to enjoy every single bit of their journey.

“Are we there yet?” Little Cookie asked, clinging to her mother, Aquaria.

“We’re almost there, honey” Brianna replied as her wife petted their daughter’s head.

“Is auntie Blair going to have a girl or a boy?” Their older son, Chester, asked.

“We don’t know yet, she’ll announce at the baby-shower.

Brianna and Aquaria had gotten married 2 years after Aquaria finished Beauty school and Brianna finished college. They got their own place, in North Hills, and lived a wealthy and comfortable life, Aquaria being a Makeup Artist for the Stars and Brianna being the chief Editor of a Fashion Magazine. A year later, they decided it was time to build their own family. They started their search for a child of their own.

When they first heard the story of the little baby girl who never got to meet her parents, for her father died in the accident her pregnant mother was in and her mother never got to hold her because she died giving birth, the couple knew it was their job to make sure that baby lived the happiest life they could give her.

They were really surprised hearing that not many couples wanted the baby, being that she was a new born and not having been named yet, but they soon realized why. The baby wasn’t alone. She had a brother, a little boy named Chester, who the orphanage refused to separate her from. The moment they met Chester, they fell in love. He was a charming, cute little kid who loved his sister, and wanted to protect her at all costs. They knew it was their fate to take them both.

It wasn’t long, just 2 months, until the children were brought home by them, and from that point on, they were a family. They named the girl Cookie, like Brianna always wanted, and the two of them became inseparable, with Aquaria making them matching shirts with the words ‘Miz Cracker’ and ‘Miz Cookie’ on them. Later on, just last year, they adopted their third and last son, a dark-skinned boy named Kingsley, who was just a year younger than Chester. Kingsley was kind of shy yet very sweet, and he loved spending time with both his mothers and siblings.

Cookie was now three years old, while Kingsley was six and Chester was seven. They all got along very well, and were well-behaved kids.

“Mom, can I have some snacks please?” Kingsley asked Brianna.

“Sure baby, here. Just don’t eat them all. There will be food at the Baby-Shower” Brianna said, giving her child a pack of Pretzels.

Once they arrived at Blair’s home, almost everyone was already there.

“Monét” Brianna wrapped her arms around her long-date friend.

“If it isn’t my favorite gays” Monét said and the two girls giggled.

“And look at my beautiful nephews and niece. Come on, give a hug to Aunt Monét” The kids laughed at her and all gave her a hug, before letting go and going to play with the other kids there.

“Boys, take care of your sister” Aquaria warned them as they nodded and took the little girl by the hand.

“So…where’s Damian?” Brianna asked, knowing Monét most-likely had some news.

“He’s outside…Well…I think he’ll be proposing soon” The three girls squealed in excitement.

“Oh my god, how do you know?” Aquaria asked curious and happy for the girl.

“I may or may not have heard him talking about it with his best friend at a dinner party at his house” She smirked.

“Girl, congrats!” The couple said.

“We should go see Blair. This is her day after all” Brianna said and they all went to the backyard. There, they found Blaze, Damian and a bunch of other guys fighting a BBQ grill, while some of their older family members sat by food tables talking and Blair, with her not-so-large pregnant belly, took cute photos with her college friends and family members. When she noticed their presence, she excused herself and almost ran to hug the couple.

“Guys…I miss you so much” Blair almost started crying. Damn pregnant girl hormones.

“We missed you too…Even though you saw us last Tuesday when you visit us in NYC” Brianna teased her, hugging her back.

“How are the kids?” She asked.

“They’re doing great. Cookie speaks better by the day, Kingsley just started first-grade and Chester is in second-grade. Their teachers say they’re both really smart kids, so we couldn’t be prouder” Aquaria replied.

“I’m so proud of them” Blair told them, and they all smiled. Then, Blair recalled something.

“Oh my god guys, I totally forgot to tell you. I invited someone you guys probably don’t want to see. I totally forgot about what had happened between the two of you and—”

“Vixen?” Aquaria asked.

“Yeah…I’m sorry…” Blair really had forgot about it, but she soon realized it wasn’t a big deal when Brianna and Aquaria started laughing.

“It’s okay, Blair. We buried the subject years ago. We’re fine now. Besides, she is married now and that was more than 10 years ago” Aquaria assured her.

“Are you guys sure?” Blair questioned, still feeling sorry for what she had done.

“Yes, darling, absolutely” Brianna assured and they all smiled.

Later on, Vixen arrived with her wife, Lucy, and greeted everyone. They all ate, celebrated, tok cute pictures and Blair eventually reveled the gender of her baby.

“It’s a girl!”

A few hours later, after most guests had already left, Monét, Blair, Vixen, her wife Lucy, Blaze, Aquaria, Brianna, and the kids, all sat down at Blair and Blaze’s living room with Photobooks, recalling past memories.

“Look guys, this was your mommy Brianna and your mommy Aquaria at prom” Blair showed the photo to the kids.

“You had black hair mommy?” Chester asked Aquaria, noticing that back then, Aquaria’s hair was black, while now, and for the last ten years, it was platinum blonde.

“Yeah. Mommy was born with dark hair, Chester, just like you guys” Brianna told them.

“I didn’t know that” Kingsley said, in awe.

“There are many things you guys don’t know about your mommies. And things about us all as well” Monét told them.

“Many adventures we went on, at school and after” Blaze added.

“Many mistakes we all made” Vixen added too.

“And many times, where no matter what, we were all still together, even if not physically” Blair finished it.

“Did you guys know mommy was supposed to break my heart?” Aquaria told them as she looked at Brianna, who was holding Cookie in her arms.

“Did she do it?” Chester asked.

“At one point I thought she did, but I was wrong” Aquaria looked around with a smile before looking at her wife again “Your mom is so smart she can do almost whatever she wants…almost. The thing she could never do is… _Break my heart_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies!! 
> 
> The final chapter is here!!
> 
> I will be taking a small break to start writing both season 2 and my new non-Au.
> 
> Here's the new addition:
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter and vote on many aspects of the following stories, like which drags show up and what happens next. Follow me at : https://twitter.com/LeeSophia_AO3
> 
> Don't forget to tell me in the comments what you thought of this story. (I am also accepting sugestion on what's to follow on season 2)
> 
> I love you,  
> Sophia Lee


End file.
